Suit and Tie
by PrincessEvaOfTheZone
Summary: Izaya Orihara is starting his new job at a very successful company, finally getting his dream job. The staff is friendly, the salary is great, and the boss is totally hot. In fact, the blond has expressed his interest in the raven with flaming gazes. What does he want with him? Will Izaya play along? And will it turn out a passionate romance or a hurtful heartbreak again? COMPLETE
1. Interview With Fate

**Hi there! If you are not familiar with me, I was the writer for Royals, PrincessEvaOfTheZone. There was a vote on that story, that decided in this story's victory. The voters have received a PM from me, so Hi guys!**

 **This story will be angsty and romantic. If the summary looks like 50 Shades of Grey, it's not going to be like that, simply because I hate that movie and book with a passion. It could have been a great plot, but once it turned rapey, I despised it from that moment.**

 **This story will, maybe, seem familiar with that, but I wanted to write a successful office romance, with love, and not only lust. It will turn angsty in the future, but it will have mild smut bits.**

 **This story is M rated, so beware.**

 **Enjoy.**

–

I have learned to hate love. I despise it now. All it was, was a stupid emotion, with no real guarantee to be returned. Thats why I know, that one-sided love sucks balls. I have experienced it, and I can tell you, I learn from my mistakes. All those kind and loving words escaping _his_ mouth, were nothing. It was just simple sound, formed with the brain, but not the heart.

I must sound like a female from a Shoujo manga, but in reality, I'm a 21 year old guy. Big surprise, huh. A guy fanning over love and true feelings. I'm not like the asshole guys everybody thinks that are all the same. That's because I was an only male in my family. I lived with only my mother and two twin sisters, Mairu and Kururi. My dad had passed away from lung cancer. Smoking. Look, another thing I despise.

My name is Izaya Orihara, 21 years old, finishing my last week in college. I don't have big goals in life, like a career or company, it's not my thing. I have worked many jobs, my most favorite being an assistant or an information broker. Oops, check the second one out now. I despise that profession now. I sound really pessimistic right now, but it has a great reason.

Two years ago, I met the perfect guy. He was tall, handsome, was rich and very kind to me. Aaand, 6 years older than me. Yeah. But I didn't have a problem, and nether did he. It was all fine and dandy, until he started to use me in business deals, taking me with him to his meetings, introducing me as his bitch. Well, not literary. He bragged about me, like I was some king of a trophy. I didn't like that.

It turned worse, when he told everybody my secrets. Including things I liked and did during sex. Yeah, we slept together too, and now I regret giving him my virginity. After my ''prince charming'' told everybody such terrible things, many guys from my work started to sexually harass me. Constant groping and ''innocent grinds'' were in the daily routine. I could endure many things, still going out with my boss. But my patience was out of the window, when I was almost raped in an elevator by one of my coworkers, who now had his balls cut off, thanks to me.

I approached the matter to my boyfriend, but all he did, was, you guessed it, brush me off like a piece of trash. I could almost hear and feel my heart break in half. I know he did not take this relationship seriously, but I had hope. I wanted to know for sure. I knew, that finding out the answer would make it hurt worse, but I didn't care. I asked him, if he loved me, did this relationship mean anything to him. And his answer was:

 _''Who said anything about love, Iza-chan. This is just a fling from the start. If you thought this was true love, I'm afraid that only happens in books and manga. Speaking of this matter, the workers have given you a very interesting nickname. They all call you Whorihara. Thats a nice play with words, don't you think so, Orihara-kun?''_

That moment my heart broke in million pieces. If you wonder why they called me Whorihara, they thought I was his whore, since he was married for 2 years. It seemed as not important to him to tell me that. After that day, and a great bitch slap to that liar, I left my job and lived with my family. Eventually I moved on, buying a nice, big apartment, with two stories and a big window, that could see over the city. My life was going on great, and I had applied to a job as an assistant to a very famous company. I suspected to get an answer after I finished college. Yeah, it was all going to be okay from now on. I feel it.

–

The morning sun shone bright through the room of Izaya Orihara. The raven male opened his reddish brown eye's squinting at the sunlight streaming from the window. The male yawned, sitting up in bed, reaching for the Iphone on the nightstand, checking for any emails. The raven saw a new message and opened it.

 _Mr. Orihara,_

 _We have received your application for the job, and we are glad to announce, that yours was the best of all of them. We would like to have an interview with you today at 12 PM. We will be waiting you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Staff of Heiwajima CO._

 **...**

 _12 PM_

I looked at the wrist watch I had set on the nightstand. 11:30. Huh.

''Oh shit, I'm late!''

…

The raven jumped out of the bed in record speed, heading to the shower. After getting clean, the raven exited the bathroom, stumbling to the closet, deciding what to wear. Going for a v-neck black shirt and pants, the raven quickly ran the comb through his messy bed hair. Rushing down the stairs to the kitchen, Izaya looked at the clock on the wall, saying he had only 20 minutes left. Deciding to skip breakfast, he took the keys, his phone and wallet, exiting the apartment, locking the door behind him.

Leaving the apartment building, the raven called for a taxi.

''Where to, buddy?'' The elderly man asked the raven. Izaya smiled at the old man.

''To Heiwajima CO, please. As fast as possible.''

The taxi drove pretty fast, for such an old driver. Izaya made it to the building, with 5 minutes in reserve. Climbing out of the yellow car, Izaya reached in his pocket to fetch his wallet, paying the driver and giving him a generous tip.

''Why, thank you, young man.'' The old man smiled at the money. ''Have a nice day.''

''You too, sir.'' Izaya smiled back.

The raven entered the huge glass building, heading straight to the reception. A woman with glasses and short black hair sat behind the desk, talking over the phone. Once she saw Izaya standing at the table looking around, she put down the phone, turning her attention to Izaya.

''Good day sir, welcome to Heiwajima CO, how may I help you?'' The shy girl asked. Izaya turned to look at the girl, before answering.

''Hello, umm, I'm Izaya Orihara, somebody contacted me over the email, that I was supposed to come to an interview today.''

The bespectacled girl clacked her fingers on the keyboard of her computer, and after a bunch of clicks and clacks, the girl turned back.

''Ah, yes, Orihara-san, you applied for the spot of Heiwajima-sama's assistant. If you would follow me, I will lead you to his office.'' The girl rose from her seat, stretching out her hand and pointing to the elevator of the building. Izaya took off his coat, dropping it over his arm, following the woman. They both entered the elevator, and Izaya saw the bespectacled woman press the last button-floor 20.

 **...**

Talk about high and mighty. The drive felt like an hour, before the door of the elevator opened. I followed the girl, who was leading me to my future boss. We turned left at the end of the big corridor, and there stood a huge wooden door, with silver doorhandles. The girl, who I found out in the elevator looking at the card just by her right breast, was named Anri Sonohara, knocked at the door.

''Heiwajima-sama! There is a young man, he has a scheduled interview with you today.''

I could hear a slight shifting inside, before a low, but a nice low voice called from inside.

''Let him in, Anri-san.''

She opened the door for me, pushing me slightly inside, following after. She stood by me, bowed and then skipped out of the room, leaving me alone in this huge room with my boss. I was facing the floor, so didn't see him right away.

''So, you are Orihara-san?'' The same low voice said.

''Y-Yes, I am. I was the one who applied for the job.'' I said before stopping my bowing, finally able to see the face of my boss.

Well, hot damn,was he a looker. He had blond hair, which I suspected was bleached, warm caramel eye's, a brilliant smile,. He was dressed in a simple suit, without a tie, the jacket hanging open, showing the crisp white dress shirt underneath. I swallowed my saliva, before the drool could escape my mouth.

I mentally shook my head. No, I was not going to think about that right now. I was not going to make the same mistake.

Mr. Heiwajima sat down on a small couch by a coffee table, the file of my application sitting on it. He gestured me to sit down across from him, which I did. I was slightly sweating, my hands shaking. I was nervous in a room with a gorgeous guy alone. _That bastard has scarred me too much..._

I heard him clear his throat, catching my attention.

''So, I have read you application throughly, and I must say, I'm impressed. It says, that you have finished college last week?''

''Ah, yes. I applied for the job, knowing I will not have anything to distract me from my work.''

''Thats very admirable.''

After that, a silence fell in the room, making me even more nervous. He skimmed the application again, trying to ask me questions.

''How is your social skills?''

''O-oh, um, I'm not exactly a social butterfly, and I talk only when it's needed.'' I somehow squeaked out past my shivering lips.

''Hm, so that is one of the skills we will have to brush up.'' He grumbled back.

Silence again. I had to say something, I bet he waited for that. I cleared my throat, to actually push something out of my voice box.

''I-I didn't quite catch your name. I only know you by Heiwajima-sama.'' Now, that was smooth. Like sandpaper.

''Shizuo.''

''H-Huh?''

''My name is Shizuo. Shizuo Heiwajima.'' He said with a smile. He looked at me, not turning away. I felt it would be impolite to turn away, so we had almost a staring contest, but I felt, that his gaze could somehow plunge into my core, reading my deepest and darkest secrets. That was the thing I was most scared off.

I blushed so hard, I felt like my face was going to melt off. I turned my gaze back towards him, but he only wore a small smile, his eye's sparkling, before returning to my application.

I took a deep inhale of air, feeling relieved from what I even didn't know myself. I could see a smirk growing on his face, his eye's dancing over the paper, before they stopped on one spot.

''Hm, It says here, you were a very successful information broker. Why did you leave that job?'' He asked, turning towards me again.

I felt myself pale. Not this again. I wanted to have job, where I could forget that asshole that ruined my life. But I couldn't say that to Shizuo. He would look at me like a psycho. So I just had to make an excuse.

''O-o-oh that. Umm, I-It was about personal reasons..'' I rose my gaze to him again, his smile now vanished, sympathy readable in his eye's.

''Oh, I understand.'' He mumbled in his low voice. God I love his voice. _No! Shut up self!_

After about 5 more minutes of signing the papers for my job, receiving a key, and a code card to this humongous building, we both rose from the seat. I gathered my papers, folding them in half and putting them in my coat pocket. He lead me back to the elevator, saying how only a code card could access his floor.

I stepped into the elevator, pushing the button of the first floor, before turning to face my new boss. He was smiling at me, his hands in the pockets of his suit jacket.

''I'm looking forward to working with you, Orihara-san.'' He said, a smirk evident in his voice. ''Tomorrow at 7 o'clock sharp.''

''I'll be there.'' I bursted out. His beautiful brilliant smile grew even larger on his face after my response, before the elevator door saved me from blushing in front of him again.

My god. What have I've gotten myself into.

Faith, if you really exist, please don't fuck up. Again.

–

 **So, Suit and Tie has finally made it to you, readers. Tell me if you liked this first chapter, by leaving me a review. I you like this first chapter and want more, fav or follow.**

 **This story will have Pov's switching, because I'm trying out this writing style. If you see a … that means that it's a POV switch. I will be mainly switching from Normal POV and Izaya's Pov.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, and have a great summer,**

 **PrincessEvaOfTheZone.**


	2. How To Cope With Fate

**Hi, hi! Suit and Tie chapter 2! I have faith in this story, and it's seems, some of you think the same. I am happy about the reviews and follows and favourites, so I give you this chapter as fast as I can.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

I finally got out of that building. It felt like I couldn't breathe, so getting some fresh air was like heaven now. I couldn't shake off that feeling, that Shizuo was inspecting me, like I was an undercover agent or serial killer.

I had to start work early tomorrow, so I had time to get ready for it. If I had to start working today, I think I would have barfed from the nervousness. I had to calm down and relax, and Kadots's café sounded really great right now.

Kadota was my friend from college, and he owned a small café in the centre of the city with his gang or friends, which I had met a while back in graduation. They were all nice, but sometimes a little too cheerful for me.

I called a taxi, this time with a different driver and gave him the address of the café, getting comfortable in the vehicle. I shifted in the seat, hearing the papers in my pocket crunch. The ride would be long enough for me to reread them, so I pulled the folded papers out of my fur trim coat, unfolding them.

The file contained a contract copy, a tip page on how to work for him, and other not so important things. I didn't get the time to read the tip page on the interview, so I headed for that. It was written in his writing, not printed. Hell, even his writing style was gorgeous.

 _I welcome you, Orihara-san to the staff of Heiwajima CO. I am going to leave a few tips for you to settle in and feel comfortable._

 _. Always be polite, when you are spoken to._

 _. If you receive any papers that are addressed to me, hand them in as soon as possible._

 _. Dress casual, but formal enough._

 _. Don't talk back to your superiors._

 _. If you ever get harassed or feel uncomfortable, let me know immediately._

Huh, how ironic. At least this place will stand up for the harassed people. Not like _that_ asshole. Now, continue.

 _. Be to work on time. If you are early, it's only more admirable._

 _. If there is a meeting in my office, prepare tea and anything I will ask for in the future._

 _. Do everything I tell you to. As you will be my assistant, you will work with me, only you will have your own desk in the hall, by my door._

 _. Don't be afraid to ask of anything from me. I won't bite._

 _. Always carry your phone around with you, so I could call you anytime I need to._

 _I you follow these tips, you will have no problem with fitting in. I wish you a good day and a soon meeting again._

 _Heiwajima Shizuo._

Okay, it didn't seem that bad. I felt relieved instantly knowing I wouldn't need to work in the same room as him. If I did, I think I would pass out from nervousness in his presence. But I couldn't let go my fascination of him. He looked like a nice guy, but I had that feeling he was hiding something.

By this time, the taxi had arrived at the café. I folded the papers again, climbing out of the car and paying the driver and tipping him. He thanked me and drove away, as I made my way to the entrance of the building.

 **...**

The building was a two story house made of wood, and was very cosy. It was open from the early morning to late night. The raven entered the café. It was decorated pretty simple with a few paintings of fruit and nature scenes. Some of them were painted by Izaya. He was a very good artist, but not pursuing his future as one. His friends always encouraged him to do so, but the raven always brushed them off, saying he had to take a job, where he could brush up his social skills.

The café was family and friends friendly, some couples even chose this place for a quiet date. Soft music was playing from the speakers in the building, making a comfortable atmosphere. A small crowd was now visiting the place, their quiet chatter sounding like the cicada buzzing in a warm summer night.

The raven made his way to the bar, taking a seat on one of the stools, tapping his fingernails, waiting for the waitress, that served the cafe.

A girl a little younger as Izaya exited the back room of the bar, a black cap on her head. She was wearing a black waitress uniform, carrying a small menu in her slightly tanned hands. Once she spotted Izaya sitting at the counter, a big smile formed on her face as she put down the menu in front of him, jumping at him for a tight hug.

''Iza-chan, you're back!'' The girl squealed, her tight grip cutting off the supply of oxygen for the dark haired male.

''E-Erika-san, p-please, let g-go. I c-can't breath.'' Izaya pushed past his lips, using his last supply of air in his lungs, before the girl jumped off of him, letting him breath in a big gulp of air.

''Sorry about that.''

''It's okay. Is Kadota here?'' Izaya asked. Erika just nodded, returning to the back room and calling her boss, who worked as a bartender. The girl took her orders and went to serve to the people, as a man in a beanie walked out of the back room, dressed in a bartender uniform. He saw Izaya sitting by the bar, smiling.

''Yo, Izaya.'' Kadota greeted. The raven turned his head towards the bartender, smiling back, waving his hand.

''Yo.''

Kadota took his place by the bar, pulling out two crystal clean glasses.

''So, what do you want to drink? Is it a good day or a shitty day?'' Kadota teased. Izaya smiled a sly grin, his eye's giggling. ''Ah, so it's a 'saw a hot guy' day. Sex On The Beach it is.''

Izaya chocked on his own saliva. ''Dotachin!?'' Izaya yelled, blushing madly, making heads turn his way.

''Just kidding.'' Kadota smirked, a spurt of laughter escaping his mouth. ''The usual?''

''Canario, of course.'' Izaya placed his order, as the hatted man was already pulling out the needed ingredients from their shelves.

''So, tell me everything. Where did you get the 'dream job', and who is this guy?'' Kadota asked, pouring the mandarin and lime juice into the tall glass. Izaya blushed again, sinking into his seat even more, hiding his face in his hands.

''Ehjima Chizuo.'' Izaya mumbled, making the dark haired male raise an eyebrow. Unknowing to them, Erika was standing just behind Izaya, finished with her orders. The raven raised his head, spurting out fast. ''Heiwajima Shizuo.''

The drink Kadota was mixing almost dropped out of his hands. His eye's grew, jaw popping open.

''Heiwajima Shizuo?! The richest man in whole Japan, most desirable bachelor by women, is now YOUR BOSS?!'' Kadota almost screamed.

''Yep, I'm his personal assistant from tomorrow.'' Izaya said blushing even more.

A high pitched squeal sounded throughout the café, as Erika heard the news.

''Izaya! Oh my god, you have a relationship with Heiwajima Shizuo!? Tell me the details?!'' Erika squealed in Izaya's ear.

''Oh my god, no! It's not like that! I just met the guy today! But I do have to admit, he is quite the looker. And not just in photo's.''

Erika was trying to drown out her squeals, but some escaped from her mouth, capturing the attention from the guests. Kadota had finished mixing Izaya's drink, serving the orange drink for the raven, who instantly dived right in, sipping on the straw.

Erika couldn't stand it any-more, the excitement bubbling over the edge. ''It's just like in that book I read a while back. He is totally going to seduce you and make you his se-''

Before Erika could finish her sentence, Kadota slapped a hand over the girls mouth, silencing her, before going to help the raven, who was chocking on his drink.

* * *

Damn, what a headache. Thats my fault for drinking last night until 10. I shifted in my bed, turning off the alarm clock, seeing it was 6 in the morning. I climbed out of the bed, heading for a shower. The water was really nice against my sweaty skin. After the shower, I had to choose what to wear. Casual but formal enough. Hmm.. I chose a dark blue, almost black button up shirt with black pants and a silver watch on my wrist, ditching the obnoxious tie.

I gathered all my papers in my bag, packing in some pens and pencils and other things. Going just for a toast and orange juice (plus aspirin) for breakfast, I grabbed my key's, wallet and phone, locking my apartment and heading down the stairs to the lobby, where the bitchy landlady Namie-san was sitting, her decent looking face scrunched in an ugly scowl. Man, she could be such bitch sometimes.

I called a taxi, surprised that it was the same old guy as yesterday, who drove me there in 15 minutes.

''Oh hi there. Do you remember me? You drove me yesterday to Heiwajima CO.''

''Oh, yes. You were that nice young man. Where to today sir?''

''The same place.''

''Oh, do you work there, son?''

''As a matter of fact, I'm starting today.''

''Well, congratulations son on such a great job.''

''Thank you very much.''

And with that, a comfortable silence fell in the car, as we headed once again for the tall building that was Heiwajima CO. I felt my pocket, making sure that my ID and code card was present, which I was glad for. If I lost anything on the first day, they would have my head on a silver platter, displayed on the reception desk, instead of the candy bowl.

Once we got there, I tipped the man once again, for what the old man was happy about, and wishing a nice day, I headed to the glass sliding door of my new job, greeting a good morning to Anri and heading for the elevator, punching the button of the last floor, typing in the code from my card, to access it. The higher I got, the more nervous I got. And when the door opened I headed down the corridor, passing many offices before stopping in front of the door of Mr. Heiwajima's office, where a lone desk with a black slim laptop and a spinning leather chair was displayed on a small platform, which could be reached by climbing up three glass steps.

I put down my bag on the desk, walking up the stairs, but as soon as my foot set on the first step, I realized how slippery it really was, and I started to fall. Well, this was going to hurt like a bitch. The first injury on my first day of work. Awaiting the cold and hard floor, I was surprised when I felt something soft and warm catch me in my fall. I opened my eye's, looking up. Shizuo's soft caramel eye's stared back at me. He had caught me from falling to the ground. He smiled his million dollar smile, and said only two simple words, that made me blush red like a stop sign.

''Careful now.''

 _Faith, what did I tell you?_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 is done!**

 **Sorry for the shortness. If you have any tips for me, I'm all ears. Seriously.**

 **Tell me if you liked it in the reviews, or follow or favourite it if you want to see more of Suit and Tie. Thank you for checking out this story, and if you like my work, you can sometimes check out my profile for any one-shots or any future works.**

 **If you have an idea you want me to write, you can PM me or leave a review and I will write you a gift fic, if anybody wants. I can write for Durarara!, Free! Or K Project.**

 **Sorry for any grammar mistakes, if you see any.**

 **Your reviews give me life. I was writing this chapter very slow, but once I saw your lovely reviews I jumped back into it again. You can leave one, by clicking the small button right down there.**

 **I will try to update every day or every other day.**

 **Thanks again,**

 **PrincessEvaOfTheZone.**


	3. Fates Path To A New Future

**I am so sorry for the long wait for this crappy chapter! I was so busy these two days, my parents dragging me to one spot to the other. Then my sister called me yesterday, saying she wanted me to see her try on her wedding dress, waiting for my opinion. It was very beautiful and then she dragged me to find a bridesmaid dress for my awful figure. We managed to get the dress and I got home so late I just collapsed on the bed. I hope you can forgive me, and I hope you will like this chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

''Careful now.''

Oh, hell. Were my eye's deceiving me right now? Was I really laying in Shizuo's embrace, his face just mere centimeters away from mine? I could literary feel his cold breath on my heated cheeks. I felt my face go red, I just wanted to open a hole in the ground and sink as far as I could go. So much for a good first impression. He must have thought I did it on purpose just to flirt with him. I'm such an idiot.

He started to wave his hand in my face, checking if I could hear him. I must have been too quiet, so he was getting worried. I blinked my eye's again, signaling him I was listening to him.

''Orihara-san, are you okay?''

''Oh, u-umm, I'm okay. No really, I'm fine.'' I said, pushing away from his grasp, standing on my now shaking feet. I finally reached the top of the platform, sitting in the leather chair, before my legs gave under me.

I grasped the edge of the table, steadying myself from the shaking. I looked at him, a laughed out exhale escaping my mouth, as he looked from the top of my head, to the bottom of my feet. His gaze fas burning holes in my clothes, making me feel more nervous. Eventually, a small smirk grazed his lips, as he shook his head, like clearing a thought from his mind.

''So, Orihara-san. Today is your first day here. If you need to contact me or I need to contact you, this phone here'' – he said pointing at the small office phone with many buttons.''is the way we will communicate. If you need anything, just ask me. And if you please would follow me, I will show you the tasks you will have to do in my office.'' Shizuo said, gesturing his hand at the wooden door of his office.

I rose from my seat, being extra careful with climbing down the stairs, trying not to slip again and possibly be caught by him again. Don't get me wrong, I was really grateful not land on my head on the floor, but being in his arms was making me anxious.

I followed him into his office, finally taking a good look of the room, because the first time I was here, I was so nervous, all I saw was him and the couch I sat on.

 **...**

The room was very big, decorated simple but with style. A small place for casual talking was set in the middle of the room, two white leather round sofa's on each side of a glass coffee table. An animal skin rug was sitting in front of a large, L-shaped desk with a computer, an office phone, a container of pens and pencils and a bunch of papers scattered on the desk. On the left, was a glass door, from where Izaya was standing he could see it was a meeting room with a huge round desk and about 10 seats, a blackboard behind it. A little bit off, an electric fireplace stood in front of two green armchairs, a small table between them. On the right, was a solid white wooden door, hiding something the raven couldn't see.

Walking deeper into the office, behind a half wall by the entrance, was a small kitchen with a miniature fridge and a counter, also in an L-form. A few cupboards were present, and a small electric kettle was sitting in one of the counters.

 **...**

Wow, this was more an apartment then an office. I would totally live here. Shizuo must have seen my excitement, because he was stealing glances at me, a soft smile on his face.

''So, what you will have to do is prepare tea or coffee, when I have a meeting or in other occasions, which I will inform you about. If you're hungry, you can take something from the fridge you can see right there.'' He said, pointing at the small refrigerator.

''But I can't take from here! That's what the break room is for, isn't it?

''The break room is for the office employee's. As you are my trusted assistant, you will be around me most of your work hours. You can take anything you need from here.''

''Oh, o-okay.''

He smiled one of his gorgeous smile's again, taking a seat on his chair by his desk. I stood in front of him, waiting for what he was going to say.

''I hope you can work with everything.''

''I think I will try to manage. Thank you, Heiwajima-san, for this opportunity.''

''You're very welcome, Orihara-kun.'' He said, stretching out his hand for a handshake. I took his hand, which was slightly cold from being outside in the fall. We shook hands, but he didn't pull his hand away for a long time, just smiling and looking at me.

''I'm looking forward to working with you, Orihara-kun.''

''As do I, Heiwajima-san.''

After one week, I had finally settled in and made great friends with other employee's in this building. Shizuo was very treating me very kindly, never giving me very hard tasks, allowing me take breaks, when needed. Being his personal assistant wasn't that hard. Every morning once he came to work, I had to prepare coffee for him and hand in the papers I had received addressed to him. Then I had to work at my desk, sometimes, he would call me inside, to organize a meeting with the other workers, which were all very friendly with me.

My friends consisted with Anri, the receptionist, a pair of office workers named Mikado and Kida, manager of the literature department Aoba, the restaurant line department manager Simon, and the medical department manager Shinra. They were all nice people in this building, which ruled over many country's, but mainly Japan. This building was huge, because it consisted of so many work fields. There was a music department, entertainment and many other, so getting a job here was a miracle for me, especially working for the big man himself.

So today we were all drinking coffee in the break room, which I had the access to, if I wanted to talk with the employee's, but I always ate in Shizuo's kitchen, sometimes cooking something for him. Okay moving on. So we were all in the break room, a quiet chat going on, when suddenly, the door opened and in walked the great Shizuo Heiwajima himself. He had his signature smile on, greeting everybody in the room. When he reached me, he put his hand in his inner suit pocket, pulling out a small organizer with a small black pen attached to it. He gave it to me and I awkwardly accepted it.

''You will need this, Orihara-san, because from now on, your going to work more with me. To test your abilities you will have to accompany me to 3 events tomorrow, which I had written in the organizer I just gave you. Be careful not to loose it, because it is one of the most important thing you will need for your job. Tomorrow you will accompany me to a photo-shoot, then a restaurant opening and then a meeting with an aspiring new writer.''

''I understand, Heiwajima-san, but forgive my question. Why don't you take the respectful managers to the respectful events?''

''Well, how should I put this. I need someone to talk not all about work and a very trusted person. And you, Orihara-san, fit this description very nice. So, will you join me tomorrow?'' He asked with that irresistible smile on his face, that made many girls in the room swoon.

''O-Oh, well, okay. So what time I need to be here?''

''Don't worry, I will pick you up at your apartment. The time's are written in the book.''

''You don't have to do that! And h-how do you know my address?''

''It was in your job description..''

Now that was that was even smoother than sandpaper. It was like a granite block to the face from my part. Why am I always so nervous in front of him?

He smiled again, flashing his pearl teeth, putting his hands in his pockets, turning to leave. Before he exited the room, he once again turned towards me.

''You can still have a break, but as soon as you are ready, could you please come to my office and prepare some tea?''

''Oh, yes, I will soon be there, sir.'' I blurted out. He just laughed his melodic laugh, his eye's sparkling.

''Stop with the 'sir'! Just call me Heiwajima-san or Shizuo-san would be the best, but just take your time, okay?'' With that said, he left the room. And I was burning like a wood in a volcano. The employee's started to swarm around me, their gazes very curious.

''Now, Izaya-san, tell us what did just happen?!'' All the girls were exploding.

''U-Um, nothing really, I-I'm just his assistant. Nothing more than a friend.''

''No more than a friend?! You act like you were his wife! You cook for him, make him tea, make his appointments and meetings and now you will accompany him for such a big deal! Just a friend? Heiwajima-san doesn't even treat his friends the way he does you! You are special. Be careful or he will try to seduce you.'' The girls all suggested with huge Cheshire cat grins on their faces.

''It's nothing like that.'' I tried to ignore them, but the thought didn't escape my mind.

After talking with everybody, it returned to his office, to make tea, but once I turned my back to him, I could almost feel his burning gaze stab me in the back, which I tried to ignore. I served him his tea, and when he took the cup from my hands, his fingertips brushing slightly against mine, a small electric shock almost like zapped me.

Blushing like a tomato, I excused myself, returning to my desk. Once I sat down, I laid my head on the cold wood of the table, trying to calm myself down. I returned to my work, typing, but not concentrating to what I was doing or the surroundings, when I heard somebody call me.

''Orihara-san?'' A slightly tanned hand waved in front of my face. I shook my head to clear it, finally noticing Shizuo standing in front of my desk, his coat on and his bag over his shoulder.

''A-Ah, yes?''

''It's already late, why haven't you left?''

I looked outside the huge window, seeing how dark it was already.

''O-Oh, no, I was just going to leave.''

''Okay, then I will wait for you. We need to lock up.''

With a red face, I gathered my things, not forgetting about the organizer, and pulling on my fur trimmed coat, I followed the tall blond in front of me into the elevator. It was a small room, and we were one of the few employee's in the whole building, everybody already had left.

Shizuo typed in a code from his card to lock the top floor over night, and then pushed the first floor button. I tried to hid in the hood of my coat, my heart beating fast, the girls teasing never leaving my mind.

 _Be careful or he will seduce you. Seduce you. Seduce you. Seduc-_

''Orihara-san? It's time to come out.''

I was so stuck in my mind I didn't notice that the elevator had reached the first floor, the door wide open, now only me in it. I quickly exited, following my boss out of the building. He waited for when I called a taxi, and when I climbed in, he smiled and leaned on the vehicle.

''Don't oversleep, Orihara-san, we have a big day tomorrow.'' He smiled, patting the yellow car as it drove away.

Once I got home, I quickly took a shower and went to sleep, before checking the time he would come to pick me up.

 _8 PM_

He said I should not oversleep. I think I will not even FALL asleep.

 _Faith, please, please, don't fuck this up!_

* * *

 **Okay, this was very short and crappy. The Princess now feels like a beggar.**

 **Sorry for any grammar mistakes and the lateness.**

 **If you liked this chappy, leave me a review, like or follow. If you have any ideas I could include in this story, feel free to suggest and I will give you a shout-out if I use an idea of yours.**

 **Eva is sad, Eva feels like crap, but Eva will not stop writing until the end.**

 **Stay cool and have a nice summer,**

 **PrincessEvaOfTheZone.**


	4. An Adventure With Fate

**So,k I know I was really late with the last chapter, so I tried to write this one as soon as possible. I had finished the harder chapters before, so more interesting Shizaya stuff is going on. I hope you like this one, and tell me how you felt.**

* * *

 _ **7 PM**_

It was fairly early to wake up, but not as early as when I had to go to a ordinary work day. This day was going to be special, because I was going spend the day alone with Shizuo. And that thought excited and frightened me in the same time. I mean, he is a smoking hot guy, he is rich and friendly, always looking after his employees, and smiling everyday. He gives his attention to people who needs it, and apparently, I am one of them, because he always keeps staring at me.

His gaze always stays in my mind, the burning I can feel deep in my bones. I rose from my bed, turning the annoying alarm clock beeping, heading to the shower. I stripped from my pajamas, letting the warm water that fell from the shower head soak my sweaty body. I reached for my shampoo, this time choosing for a better smelling one, trying to leave a good impression. Rubbing the liquid shampoo in my hair, I could smell the sweet scent of strawberry's and bananas. It smelled like an ice-cream sundae, making my empty stomach growl and my mouth water.

Rinsing out the suds out of my hair, I thought how to act today. Do I enthuse about his work, try to blend in with the business, or just blend in the background, staying away from the flashing lights of the cameras.

I got out of the shower, drying myself with my black fluffy towel, tying it around my waist. I went to brush my teeth, meanwhile with toothbrush sticking out of my mouth, I went to my closet, trying to pick out the perfect clothes.

I skimmed them, trying to analyze what to wear for this occasion.

Do I wear my red t-shirt and black jeans, my black turtleneck and khaki pants, my warm sleeveless vest with the button up shirt? I was getting picky, like a teenage girl, getting ready for her first date with her crush. I ended up picking out my red long-sleeve shirt paired with my black blazer with black skinny jeans and a small chain with a decorative key.

I made my bed, taking my silver wrist watch, wallet and freshly charged Iphone, skipping down the stairs to my kitchen. I opened my fridge taking in the products I could eat quickly. I decided on a bowl of cereal, pulling out the carton of milk and finding a clean bowl and spoon.

Eating, I got a text message, almost chocking on my breakfast, seeing it was from him.

 _To: Izaya O_

 _From: Shizuo H_

 _Good morning Orihara-san! I hope you are up. I'm almost there, about just around the corner of your apartment building. I will wait for you by the entrance. Don't forget the organizer, and to smile. :)_

 _Heiwajima Shizuo._

He literary included a smiley face. Are we what best friends or dating?

I quickly finished my cereal, washing the dirty dishes, and grabbing my phone from the table, I headed to my hallway, pulling on my dress shoes, checking myself in the small vanity mirror, spraying on some cologne. I fixed my hair with a swoop of my hand, locking the door and running down the stairs.

I rushed past the landlady, not noticing her face pressed against the window. Rushing out of the building, I saw a long, sleek, black limousine, a fancy driver standing by the drivers side, and Shizuo, looking hot hot as ever in his open suit jacket and sexy grin, leaning his back against the car, apparently waiting for me.

''Good morning, Orihara-kun. I hope you slept well.''

''Morning. Yes, I did, thank you.''

He gestured his tanned hand to the driver, ordering him to open the door. The slightly bald man opened the car door, Shizuo insisting me to go first. I climbed in, my jaw almost falling to the ground. It was huge!

A long white leather seat was stretched out in the vehicle a black animal skin rug laid on the ground, a plasma TV hanging from the wall, and a cup holder, holding two cups of coffee, fresh, because the steam still rose from it. I took a seat opposite from Shizuo, digging in my black bag to find my organizer, trying to build a conversation.

''So, what do we have for today's agenda?''

He scooted closer to me, the strong scent of his body wash and the black coffee wrapping me in a scented cocoon. He pointed his pointer finger to the page of today's schedule.

''As you can see, we have to attend a photo-shoot in hotel Wagnaria for the business magazine, then a small interview with a teen magazine.''

Teen magazine? I raised a brow towards him. His signature smile graced his beautiful face.

''Don't even ask. After that, we have to head to a new restaurant, which has the approve of Simon in the centre of Ikebukuro. After a lunch there, we have to head to a popular publishing house to meet a new writer, which Aoba has approved of. And after that, we will head home. So, are you okay with the plan?''

''Ah, yes. It does look like a busy day.'' I said awkwardly. He put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, making me slightly shiver.

''Don't worry, I trust you completely.''

Oh, great. If I fuck up, I am so going to be dead.

* * *

We reached the hotel in about 20 minutes. The building was a nice cream colour with gold decorations. I followed Shizuo like a puppy, skipping right behind him, my head buried in my organizer, checking the other schedules for the future, and I have to say, we have very big plans for the future.

I suddenly bumped in him, after he took a sharp stop at a door.

''You okay?''

''I'm fine.'' I smiled like a goof, pushing my loose strands of hair behind my ear. We entered the room in which the shoot was going to happen. It was fairly large, a little smaller than Shizuo's office. The setup was already done, a background set to take photos, the lights were up, a small crew doing the final touch ups. I saw a reporter in the corner, sitting by a table, her recorder in the table.

 **...**

The blond millionaire stood in front of the cameras, working his charm to the limit. His smile felt brighter than the lights of the flashes of the cameras for the raven sitting by the table, keeping company to the teen magazine reporter. They chatted a bit, the girl finding out Izaya was his assistant, asking a bunch of questions about how it was working for such a big name.

''So, is he as big as a flirt as they all say?'' The short haired girl asked, the recorder catching everything he was about to say.''

''What do you mean? I'm sorry for my rudeness, but how would I know about his love life?''

''Oh, so you don't know?'' The girl asked, making the raven curious.''He is pansexual.''

The bit of information was a shock to the raven male. His boss was interested in both male and female, and that made him very anxious. Izaya shifted in his chair, turning his head towards the photo-shoot, where the blond was currently holding his jacket open with both his hands, letting his hair fall over his left eye, making him even more desirable.

Izaya swallowed the lump that was hanging in his throat, turning his brain off, until he felt movement beside him, slightly jumping in his seat, when the blond took a seat next to him, offering a small smile, starting his conversation with the reporter.

 **...**

This ''small'' interview was stretching for an hour and a half, and we were almost late for the restaurant opening ceremony. I gathered up my confidence, slightly pulling on his jackets sleeve. He turned his attention to me, slight confusion in his eye's. I just pointed my finger in the organizer at the restaurant spot. He understood what I meant, quickly excusing us and dragging to the limousine, to take us to the next destination.

* * *

The red ribbon was cut by his hand, making the glamorous place open for business. He offer me his hand, which I took, blushing hotter than the hottest pepper in the world. We took a seat right in the middle of the place, ordering the days special, which was sushi. We chatted a bit, before a waiter place down our food in front of us.

''You have to try this, Orihara-san. This is very delicious and is considered as a delicacy in this country.'' He said, munching on the food. I picked the small piece with my chopsticks, pushing the food in my mouth. The meat almost melted in my mouth. It wasn't just good. It was heavenly. I dove in the food, like I hadn't eaten in years. I saw Shizuo smirking in amusement at my eating style, and I blushed, slowing down.

''You really like it, huh?''

''Yes! What is this called?'' I asked, pointing at the small slabs of meat.

''That's ootoro.''

''It's very delicious.''

He focused his gaze on me again, propping his chin on his palm.

''I'm glad you like it.''

I blushed red again and the scene fell in a comfortable silence. After our dinner, we headed back to car, heading to our last destination, and the sun was already starting to set.

* * *

The publishing house was large with about 7 floors. We had the meeting in the 5th floor, meeting a young girl, who had a very good idea for a book. We both read it, very impressed of the work. It was a romance between a strong willed female and a shy male, but it had the ending with them ending up together. _If only life was that easy.._

What she had problems with, was she couldn't find a good artist to illustrate her book, her biggest hope on the confession scene, where she had imagined sparkling light and flowers. I took her idea in consideration, trying to imagine the scene in my head.

''Sorry to ask, but can I please ask for a pencil and some paper?''

The girl and my boss were slightly surprised, but the girl gave a shy okay, giving me the needed materials, I started a sketch, the others attention focused just on my hand movement. In about 20 minutes, the confession scene was ready and I showed her my work. She literary ripped the page out of my hands, bringing her hand to her mouth, her eye's starting to water.

''Ah, miss Yoko-san?''

''It's better than I had ever imagined.'' She squeaked. I was slightly surprised, but calm. Shizuo leaned over to see himself, his eye's growing larger.

''Orihara-san, you didn't tell me you were an artist.''

''O-Oh it's because I just sometimes sketch. It's not that big of a deal.''

''Orihara-san! If you would please be my books illustrator, 50 percent I would give to you.'' The girl said in desperation.

''O-Oh, well, I-I'm slightly busy with my work as Heiwajima-san's assistant..''

''I would cut your work a half off, if you take her offer.'' Shizuo suggested to me. I thought the deal over. I could do my hobby and work for the company at the same time, and get a good pay. It only happens once in a lifetime. Why not?

''Okay, Yoko-san. It's a deal.'' I rose up from my seat, leaning for a handshake, when the girl suddenly pulled me in a hug, which, after a second of confusion, I returned. We exchanged e-mails, and then it was time for me and Shizuo to leave. Once we got to my apartment building, it was already dark. He lead me to my door, and we said our goodbye's, when he suddenly took my hand in his, leaned down and pressed a soft kiss in my knuckles. I blushed so much, I think I just blew a fuse.

''Until tomorrow, Izaya-san.'' He said, switching to my first name base. ''And don't act so flustered. I know the reporter told you about me.'' He said, flashing me his million dollar smile and leaving me at my front door.

I unlocked the door in silence, kicked off my shoes and went straight to my bedroom, falling face first into the mattress, screaming in happiness in my pillow. I just had to let it out!

I took off my clothes and got into my pajamas, feeling a much needed rest coming up. I set my alarm to 6 PM tomorrow and left my phone to charge. And with a soft sigh, I was out like a light.

 _Thank you for once, Faith._

* * *

 **Princess is back on track, with 2 chapters today! How cool is that! You guys so deserved it, by being so awesome! In just 4 days this story has hit over 400 views and 12 reviews! So I gave a little treat to you all.**

 **Without you all, I wouldn't be able to write. If the author does not have any readers, it would be the death for the hopes and dreams. I write because I am working on releasing a book soon this year. And seeing all this wonderful comments on my work, it really gives me hope. I love you all!**

 **Sorry for the grammar mistakes and shortness.**

 **I will try to update often, and so until next time,**

 **PrincessEvaOfTheZone.**


	5. Fate Is Sweet

**Hi, hi, hi! Princess is back with another chapter of Suit and Tie. I hope you don't think it's weird I write so fast, but I just want to make you all happy with my work. Thank you all for the lovely reviews and follows, I had never had so many! I love writing, and I am so happy I make you all happy with my writing. I just realized my mistake, my writing program changed the word Fate with Faith. I hope you enjoyed the story even with the mistake. Thanks to** MamaAme.

 **Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

I woke up from a good night sleep, even the annoying beeping from the alarm clock wasn't making my mood sour. Sitting up in the bed, I stretched out my sore limbs, before going to the shower. I washed my hair again with the strawberry shampoo, knowing that Shizuo liked sweets, the information coming from the girls in the break room.

Coming out of the shower fresh, I went to find what to wear today. Going over my clean clothes, I chose a crisp white shirt, a bright red tie it tied in a bow and an open small black vest with black skinny jeans and black converse.

Skipping with my good mood in the kitchen I decided on making some pancakes. Pouring the mix on the pan, my thought's drifted on last night. It was very fun spending time with him, feeling almost like a date. And when he kissed my hand...

 _I know the reporter told you about me. Told you about me. About me._

 _''Oh, so you don't know? He's pansexual.''_

I was distracted, almost burning my breakfast, but being fast enough to save it. I sat down by the table, munching my pancakes, when suddenly the 'ping' from my phone came, signalling me, that I had a text message. I took my phone, opening the text.

 _To: Izaya O_

 _From: Shizuo H_

 _Good morning! I hope you slept well. I just wanted to inform you, that I would like for you to make something sweet in the kitchen today. I will come up with a huge announcement today, so I need to get the stress away, and sweets always help me. When you decide on what to make, you are welcome to take the needed ingredients from Simon, he has a lot of supplies._

 _See you soon, Izaya-san. :)_

 _Shizuo._

Another smiley face. We are getting more friendly, and he even moved to the first name base. I quickly finished my breakfast, washing the dishes, then going to my bookcase, pulling out a cook book my mother had gifted me. I turned it to the dessert page, trying to find the perfect one. It had to be baked, for this weather was cold, so I wanted to warm him up, but something so sweet to not get diabetes. I skimmed fast, finally setting on one, and sending a text back to him.

 _To: Shizuo H_

 _From: Izaya O_

 _Good morning, Heiwajima-san. Yes, I slept well, thank you._

 _Concerning the sweets, how do you feel about cocoa and some cheesecake brownies? I know the recipe from my mother._

 _I will see you soon._

 _Orihara Izaya._

I hit 'send', then gathered up all the materials needed for work, not forgetting about the organizer and rushed out the door, calling a taxi.

It was again that driver and he always drove me to work everyday. We had made friends in such a short while.

''Good morning, Sasuke-san.'' I greeted him, getting comfortable in the car, as he drove to the usual place.

''Morning, Izaya-san. Where were you yesterday?'' He asked me, trying to hold a nice conversation with me like every morning.

''Oh, I had to accompany Heiwajima-san to some events and he picked me up in his limousine.'' I said, slightly blushing, when my phone in my pocket 'pinged'. Well, speak of the devil. I opened the message, feeling slightly giddy and burning up.

 _To: Izaya O_

 _From: Shizuo H_

 _That sounds wonderful! I can't wait to taste you._

 _Shizuo H._

What?! Did I just read that right? Did he just really said he wanted to taste me?! I burned up so fast, even Sasuke-san noticed and asked if I was okay. I started to shiver, the heat of my face almost making the leather seat melt, when another message fell in my phone.

 _To: Izaya O_

 _From: Shizuo H_

 _I'm so sorry. I meant to write, that I can't wait to taste your cooking. Sorry, a call distracted me and I hit send, before finishing the message. The brownies sounds nice._

 _Heiwajima Shizuo._

Few! I almost had a heart attack from his little mistake. If he had meant it, it think I would have fainted in front of him. After brushing off the matter to Sasuke-san, we continued the relaxing drive, which, unfortunately was too short for my liking. I paid for the drive, climbing out of the car, entering the glass building, getting good mornings from everyone. I went to the last floor, reaching my work place, hanging my coat on the rack in the back, turning on my computer and putting my bag down on the desk, plopping down on the seat, cracking my knuckles and started to do the small office work I had for today.

I had received an e-mail from Yoko-san, the writer, and she had sent me some pages to draw for the book, on which I jumped on immediately. While I was sketching, I phoned Simon.

'' _Hallo?''_

 _''_ Ah, Simon, it's Izaya. I need a few supplies from you. Can you make it work?'' I asked, while putting on some shading in the picture on the girls lips. I had to make an effect to make them seem soft _. Soft like Shizuo's lips on my hand.._ I shook my head to clear the thought from my head, hearing an 'of course, what do you need?' in my ear.

 **...**

The raven switched his attention to the phone, listing ingredients, that were needed for the dessert.

''So, I will need some cream cheese, some chocolate chips, eggs, sugar and baking powder.'' Izaya finished the list, coloring the picture in the same time.

'' _Okay, Orihara-san. I will send an employee up for you.''_

 _''_ Thanks a lot, Simon.''

The raven put down the phone, concentrating on the art. After 20 minutes, an employee came with the supplies, Izaya thanking him and putting them on the table, taking a deep breath, before fixing his clothes and heading for the wooden door.

 **...**

I think I am going to barf. With a shaky hand, I knocked on the door, hearing his voice sing out a 'come in'. I opened the door, bowing in front of him.

''Good morning, Izaya-san.'' He said, looking from the papers he was signing.

''G-Good morning, Shizuo-san.'' The way I greeted him, put a smile on his face, as I turned away from his gaze, heading to the kitchen, putting down the ingredients, and after finding a black apron, I started the mix for the dessert.

An uncomfortable silence was in the room, and I pulled my headphones and phone out of my pocket, and receiving an approval I put them on, continuing my cooking with the music blaring in my ears. I couldn't help but sway my hips to the rhythm, completely forgetting about my boss being in the room, simply brushing of the thought of him, by thinking he was too absorbed in his work.

I poured the mix in the tin, spreading it around, when it switched to my favorite song. Revolver by Madonna. I always sang it along, and this time it was no exception.

 _''Oops, I guess I shot ya, my finger's on the trigger  
I had a bullet with your name on it, click-click  
I'm a sex pistol, my love should be illegal  
Real deal, baby, I'm no counterfeit, click-click.''_

The beat was so nice, and I broke out the loudest in the chorus, forgetting about my surroundings.

 _''My love's a revolver, my sex is a killer  
Do you wanna die happy?  
My love's a revolver, my sex is a killer  
Do you wanna die happy?''_

It was the last song in the playlist, and after putting away my phone, I dragged the now finished dessert out of the oven, and while it cooled down, I put on the kettle and mixed in the cocoa in his favorite cup.

His cup...?

Oh. My. God. I am such an idiot! I forgot about him! And he definitely heard my singing. I could tell by the smirk on his face, trying to hide it.

I blushed scarlet red, before trying to act like nothing happened, mixing the cocoa with the hot water, and cutting up the fresh brownies. I picked one up, taking a small taste test. It was perfect. I put some of them on a small plate and the plate on a silver tray with the cocoa. With shaking hands, I picked the tray up, heading for my boss, setting the tray on his desk.

''Enjoy.''

''Thank you, Izaya-san.'' he said with a smile, picking one of the brownies up from the plate, putting the dessert in his mouth and bitting down. I saw him swallow the bit, his eye's slightly growing.

''My, this is fantastic. It feels like food from the heavens.'' Does he really need to talk like that? I blushed even more, as he chewed and held eye contact. He took a sip of his cocoa his face turning in such a smile as if he was winning the Nobel prize.

I went back to the kitchen, putting away everything in the fridge and their respective places, put away the apron and was getting ready to leave, when his voice stopped me.

''Izaya-san, could you please call all the managers and tell them to meet me at the reception desk in half an hour?'' He asked, his hand reaching for another brownie.

''Of course, Shizuo-san, it will be done.''

I was almost out of the door, when he talked again.

''I didn't know you were also a singer and dancer. You have a nice voice.''

''T-Thank you.'' I mumbled, before blushing again and continuing my drawing.

* * *

All the staff had turned up at the request at the reception desk, waiting what the big man himself was going to say. The blond male climbed out of the elevator, the raven following right behind, with his head stuck in his organizer, writing something down furiously. They both stopped by the table, the big man starting his announcement.

 **...**

''Staff of Heiwajima CO, I am glad to announce, that one of the biggest contracts that we are waiting for is going to get signed after two months. But there is a catch, we have to hold a party in his honor and if is a success, this deal is in our pockets. So by that I mean, we will hold a ball in our ballroom on the first floor after 2 months. If you would all follow me, I will show all the work you will be doing in this room.'' He finished, leading us all to a room I had never seen yet.

Opening a massive white wood door, and the inside was magnificent. It was a large room with a wooden red floor, a small stage opposite the door over the room. Tables and chairs were lined up against the big windows, from which the light streamed into the room and a massive chandelier hanged from the ceiling.

''Okay. The restaurant management will be in charge of the food and the setting, music management is in charge of the artists, entertainment management for the..entertainment. To the rest of you, I will talk separately.''

I had never known this building had a ballroom. It truly was beautiful. But I was slightly afraid. I can't dance, I have two left feet and I always step someone on their feet. Shizuo must have seen my nervousness as after the staff left, he approached me, concern in his eye's.

''Is something wrong, Izaya-san?'' He asked, putting his hand on my shoulder. I just looked away.

''Will we need to dance in this party?''

''Ah, yes. Of course.''

''U-Um, I can't dance.''

A silence fell in the room, but then I heard the shifting of clothes and when I turned my gaze up, I saw him strip off his suit jacket, unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt.

''W-What are you doing?''

''I'm going to teach you how to dance.'' He said simply, pulling out his music player, putting one earphone in his ear, handing the other one to me. I put it in and heard classical music pouring in my ear. He pulled me close, taking a step forward, making me take a step backwards.

''See? You already understand. As I do a step towards you, you do the opposite step.''

I understood his lesson and we twirled around the room for about 10 minutes, when the music stopped and he put the player away, but still held me close, our two chests touching. I looked in his eye's, my breathing slightly hitching in my throat, when he suddenly started to lean slowly down to my face. I was so nervous, that I stood frozen, but strangely waiting for his lips.

I could almost could feel his breath on my lips, when the door suddenly busted open, making us jerk back and separate.

''Heiwajima-sama, there is someone here to see you.'' An employee announced.

Shizuo ran his hand in his hair, pulling his jacket back on, excusing himself to me and then rushed after the employee, leaving me alone in the room.

I willed the blush to go down from my cheeks, a small giggle escaping my lips. I could smell his hot breath still on my face. It smelled sweet like the brownies he ate. His breath was sweet.

 _Fate is sweet._

* * *

 **HI, hi! New chapter is here. How did you like this? This story is going to be fairly smutty, but lets save that for latter. This story is also going to be long, about 20 or 30 chapters, and I hope you will all stick around until the end.**

 **Princess is very happy for the reviews and Princess loves you all.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Stay cool,**

 **PrincessEvaOfTheZone.**


	6. Fate Is A Delicate Silk Fabric

**Hello, my loyal subjects! Princess is back here with a new chapter of Suit and Tie. It may be a little boring, but after we get to chapter 10, all the juicy stuff is going on. And after that, a sea of angst and pain! So stick around, if you dare.**

 **Enjoy..**

* * *

After the incident in the ballroom, it was fairly awkward for me and Shizuo. I still did everything he asked me to, but I escaped his office as soon as possible. I always blushed, whenever we met in the hallway or the office. But a month has past since that day, and it has all cooled down, us being on friendly terms.

The great ball was only a month away, so all departments were rushing around, working until they dropped, but that didn't mean that I and Shizuo slacked off. We both were really busy, and I always returned home exhausted.

The good news in all this ruckus, was that Yoko-san had finished her book, and it was published with my drawings. The book was very great, the sales skyrocketing. As she had promised, she gave 50 percent to me, which was a big pile of money, so I put it in my card, saving it for the future. And that future was going to have to be soon, because the ball next month, was a costume one. And buying a worthy costume, was going to be hard.

I had a free day off, which I was going to spend with Kadot and his gang, who volunteered to help me find a costume.

I had finally reached the café, seeing the gang lock it up, before Erika glomped me again, almost breaking my neck. She was going to be in charge today, for she owned one of the best costume and cosplay stores in this city, so we all headed there.

It was a bright pink building, dresses standing in the window case. We entered the shop, being greeted with Erika's employees, who were all dressed as maids like in a maid café. They pushed me in a dressing room, and leaving me wondering how fate will fuck up this day.

 **...**

The raven was slightly shivering in the dressing room, his clothes being torn of off him by the maids, and then being pushed in many costumes of many shapes and sizes. When the costume was on, the raven was pushed out of the cabin, for Kadota and Erika to see.

Izaya was dressed in a red short skirt, white stockings with white boots, a white top with a breast shield, and many accents and accessories. A ginger wig was on his head. Erika was squealing in joy, Kadota's jaw popped open in shock, his mouth forming incoherent words.

''Erika-san, not to be rude, but. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?'' Izaya screamed, when he saw himself in the mirror. He looked like a female character from an anime he once saw on TV.

''Iza-chan, you just make the perfect Asuna! You are strong willed, stubborn and shy. This is perfect!'' Erika screamed in joy.

''Um, not to ruin your happiness, but I did tell you it was a formal ball? Like, where a million dollar contract was going to be signed?! How do you think everybody would react, if I turned up there, dressed like A FREAKING ANIME CHARACTER!?'' Izaya screamed, his voice going out of control, catching the attention of other costumers, who all snickered at the site of him dressed in an anime character costume.

''This is not going to be an anime convention.'' Izaya huffed out, stomping back into the dressing room, where the maids all rushed to his aid, pulling the Asuna costume off, pushing another one on. After it was done, he was pushed out again, this time with a little more approval.

Izaya was dressed in a white shirt, a butler jacket and pants, small, white gloves on his hands, a tie secured around his neck. Black dress shoes and socks were adorning his small feet. This time Izaya knew what costume it was. It was from an anime called Black Butler, and he was dressed as the butler. Izaya wanted to make a joke, giving a quick bow, putting his right hand on his heart.

''Yes, my lord.'' The sentence making a roar of screams from the girls in the shop erupt. Izaya smiled, turning his head to Erika. She was squealing like a fangirl again, her eye's almost popping out of her head.

''Iza-chan, you make such a great Sebastian! Take this one.''

''I can't. I will be mistaken as one of the waiters who carry around champagne. Next.'' Izaya turned around, going back to the dressing room. The butler costume was torn off from his body, many more were gone through. A cat, a dog, a hot-dog, a mecha pilot, a country of Japan, and many more.

Nobody had seen, too occupied with watching the fashion show, when a blond man in a black coat entered the shop, the same time as Izaya exited the dressing room, dressed as a school girl with a short black skirt and stockings, a jacket with a crest on his left breast. All the girls in the shop squealed again, making the blond turn his attention to the dressing rooms, seeing the raven twirl around, acting like a school girl, too lost in the fun.

The blond was none other than Heiwajima Shizuo himself.

 **...**

I was having so much fun with this costume parade. I twirled around once more, when is suddenly saw a blond head in the crowd. Blond hair was not that common in Japan, unless it was...bleached...

I stood still, mu gaze locking with my boss, who was wearing a huge smile on his handsome face, his hands in his pocket, leaning on the counter. I want to die. Earth, please open and swallow me. But that didn't happen, so I had the last resort to run back into the dressing room. I heard Erika run to the curtain.

''What happened, Iza-chan?''

I poked out my head from the room, being currently dressed back into my usual attire.

''See that guy by the counter?''

She turned her head to see, the blond waving his hand, requesting a talk with her. She just waved back, saying she would be right there.

''Yeah, so? You saw a hot guy, that's all.''

''No. That's HIM!''

From just that one sentence, she understood completely, her face turning red.

''That is Shizuo Heiwajima!?'' A sly grin was now gracing her cute face.''Why didn't you tell me you had a date with him? See, he is coming after him from waiting too long.''

''Shut up, Erika!'' I whispered, returning back inside, trying very hard to die.

After a bit of trying to gather my exploded stomach from the floor, I exited the dressing room, heading to the counter, where Erika was chatting away from him. As I went closer, he must have heard my footsteps, because he turned towards me, his smile on his face.

''Hello, Izaya-san. Are you here to find a costume?''

''Ah, yes, I am. Are you here for the same?''

''Yes. As a matter of fact, I wanted to talk to you about something. See, I need somebody to accompany me to the ball. So, uh, would you go with me, Izaya-san?''

Oh, hell. Does he really think I was going to agree? I can't even not go red when he is beside me. I saw Erika slightly jumping up and down, her hands giddy, and then all of a sudden, she turned serious, addressing him.

''Excuse me, Heiwajima-san. Would you like a matching outfit with your date?''

That bitch!

''E-Erika, I didn't say-''

''If you could, miss Karisawa. Do you have pirate costumes?''

''Of course sir, come this way.''

And nobody is listening to me, again. After about 10 minutes of searching, Erika had found two pirate costumes. One was that of a captain, and the other one was a simple pirate. Getting the costumes, Shizuo dragged me to the dressing rooms, pushing me in one of them, making me change again. After about 10 minutes, I came out, seeing that he was already ready. And how much that costume made him even more hot. He wore tight, black pants with knee high boots, a simple long sleeve shirt with a vest and a pirate coat on, a hat with a skull on his head, a fake sword attached to his hip. My costume was almost the same, except the colours.

''You look beautiful, Izaya-san.''

I felt myself go red again, and I noticed how Erika was snickering.

''Miss Karisawa, we'll take it.'' He said, going in the dressing room. After we had paid for it, it was very late, and he took me home.

* * *

Today was the most nerve-racking day in my life.

It started, when Shizuo had called me to meet him in his office. I couldn't help but think, something was going to happen.

I rose from my seat heading to the door, knocking once, when the door popped open and he dragged me inside. I wanted to ask what he wanted, when put his key in the lock, but not yet locking the door.

''S-Shizuo-san? W-What are you doing?''

His smile fell from his face, instead another emotion replacing the look in his eye's, which I couldn't recognize.

''I like you, Izaya.''

Oh, no. He had dropped the -san. I backed away from him, running to the door, when he pushed me against the door, his arms trapping me. I faced the door, and he was right behind me, when I felt his breath on my neck.

''Don't be afraid from me, Izaya. I just want to know if you feel anything for me.'' His breath tickled my sensitive and red ear, and that made me shiver. What did I feel for him? He certainly was good looking and nice, sweet, fun.. I haven't even thought about it, but I always saw his flaming gazes towards me, and they always made me feel slightly excited.

''I-I'm not afraid.''

''Then look at me.'' He said fairly calm. I slowly turned around facing him, still trapped in is embrace. His eye's quickly scanned me, taking in all of my features. After a small while, his gaze locked with mine and he started to lean down. I was slightly afraid, when one of his hands touched my cheek, caressing it. It made me shiver. He was so close.

''Don't be afraid. Just kiss me.'' He said in a breathless whisper, and all I did was nod my head, my eye's slowly slipping shut. I just felt his top lip touch my bottom one, when suddenly, a knock on the door was heard.

''Heiwajima-san, someone is here to see you.'' I wanted to escape, but he still held me in place.

''Tell them to come later, I'm busy.'' He said, focusing on me again, starting to lean down again, when Anri's voice sounded again.

''I'm sorry, I can't do that. Your father requests a meeting right now.''

His..FATHER!

 _Fate can be delicate as silk fabric._

* * *

 **Sorry, for the cliffhanger. But, hey. Finally Shizaya progress! An almost kiss (again). Sorry for disappointing you all.**

 **But Princess feels good, and I have to say, I have never gotten so many views this fast on a story. You, my readers, are the most awesome people in the world. I hope you liked this chapter, and sorry for any grammar mistakes, if there are any.**

 **Sorry for the shortness.**

 **I don't own any of the animes I had mentioned in this chapter, or the song in the last one.**

 **This story is standing tall still, and I am not going to leave it. If you like my work, you can sometimes check out my profile, I always post the future works I am going to write.**

 **I hope you have a good summer, I love you,**

 **PrincessEvaOfTheZone**


	7. Fate Can Start An Office Romance

**Hai, hai, my loyal subjects! I come to you today with a new chapter! I really love all my fans, I feel happy when you leave me reviews and I glow when I see so many views! My family is also happy with me expressing my talent on here. I have a big announcement, that I will tell you in the end, for the fans who want to Roleplay or just chat with me. But now, the awaited chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

''My father wants to see me?'' Shizuo asked the voice behind the door, slowly pulling away from me. Finally being free, I rushed for the door, when it suddenly popped open, a towering man in a fancy suit and grey fluffy hair entered the office. I presumed he was Shizuo's father, if the name-tag didn't give it away. The name 'Kichirou Heiwajima' was written in golden letters on the small paper, that was clipped on the suit by his left breast.

Seeing such a big and mighty man, I instantly bowed, as it was necessary in this profession.

''Good day, Sir!''

''And good day to you, Mr..''

''Izaya Orihara.''

But that didn't escape my mouth. It sounded from Shizuo's and his voice sounded fairly pissed. I looked up, and the blond dragged me next to him.

''He's the guy who is my new personal assistant.'' I was really nervous. He was almost bragging about me. _Just like_ _ **he**_ _did..._ No! I will not go that way. He was just pissed off, that his father interrupted my first kiss with him. Well, that thought made me go even redder!

''Oh, so you are the young man, that can tame this wild beast, huh?'' His father said with a chuckle, making me more relaxed and I let out an awkward giggle. I felt Shizuo's grip loosen on my arm, a sigh escaping his lips. Lips that almost had laid on mine not even 5 minutes ago..

Shizuo let go of my hand, inviting his father to sit down on the armchairs by the fireplace, while he ordered me to fix up some tea in the kitchen. While I put the kettle on, pulling out the tea packet, I couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

''So I heard your company is going to host a ball next month.''

''Yeah, we were informed that the president of the entertainment company was going to sign the million dollar contract we hoped for. He is going to visit us next month with his family, so we decided to host a ball. We have confirmation, that the contract is going to be signed.

''That's very good to hear son. But, didn't that man had a daughter?''

''Ah, yeah, he did. About 2 years younger than me. Why do you ask?''

''What I mean by that, is that you are almost 25, son. And successful men like you in this age have been long married.''

''Wait. Are you going to force an arranged marriage on me?'' I could hear Shizuo's voice raise a bit in anger.''

''Don't be so surprised by that. You haven't had a relationship since high school. Its time for you to finally marry.''

I took the silver tray with the tea and some baked biscuits and carried it to the small table, that stood between the two armchairs. The tray slightly shook, the cause being my shaking hands. I set the tray down, taking my place by Shizuo's side.

''I don't want this! I want to marry only when I find someone I really love.''

His father was enraged, standing up from his seat.

''This is absurd! I didn't marry your mother because of love.''

Shizuo jumped to his feet too, making me slightly stand back.

''Well, if you haven't noticed, I am not you! I am leading this company my way, I live my own way, and I will marry my own way, not by yours.''

His father slightly calmed down, siting back down on his chair, picking up his cup of tea.

''I at least hope you have someone to accompany you to the ball.''

Shit! I think that the fact I was going to be his sons date to the ball, even if it was against my will. I got even more scared, when Shizuo stood up from his seat, making his way towards me. When he reached me, he put his hand around my waist, pulling me closer, making me let out a small yelp.

''Well, I had asked Izaya-san here, to accompany me and he was delighted to comply. We have bought matching outfits already.''

His fathers eye's flamed up, but it didn't spread farther, his voice still restrained.

''So you two have an office romance?'' His father asked, slightly raising his eyebrow, sipping his tea.

''Office romance!?'' I yelled, shocked out of my mind, when the hand around my waist tightened, making me lean on him even more.

''Well, what if we did?''

''B-But we don't.'' I quickly butted in.

His father stood up, putting the cup down, turning around and heading for the door, which Anri had opened for him.

''I will see you at the ball, Shizuo.''

And with that, he left the room, the door sliding shut behind him.

We stood there frozen to the ground, his arm still around my waist. I think he was the first one to return to reality, for now both his hands were around me waist, pushing our hips together.

''W-W-What are you doing?!''

''I think we had some unfinished business to attend to.'' He said, leaning back down to my lips, and I didn't push him away. His bottom lip touched mine, when the door popped open again, and I couldn't stand it, pulling away from him and passing his father, who had returned to retrieve his phone, that he had left on the table.

* * *

Today, I found Shizuo Heiwajimas secret. And it was something I hadn't expected.

So today I exited the elevator, heading to my desk, when the most oddest scene was splayed in front of my eye's. My desk was in the air, with all the stuff still on it, but it was held by someone. By Shizuo.

Once the blond saw me, he dropped the table down, his hands waving in the air.

''Please, don't tell anyone.''

He suddenly ran towards me, dragging me into his office and towards to the white door, of which I didn't know anything about. Behind the door, was a staircase and another room, but he ran us both up the staircase, leading to a solid metal door. When it opened, the bright light of morning shone into my eye's.

We were on the buildings rooftop. It looked like a truly romantic scene. The man of my dreams (and now, even sometimes wet one's) was alone with me, standing in a place nobody knew about, the sunrise behind our backs.

* * *

He told me his story. How he had born with a marvelous strength into a rich family, who did everything and anything to get rid of it. But around the age of 15, he had finally settled with his strength, using it only for good purposes. And he had held my desk up, because his phone had rolled under it, and that seemed the easiest way to get it.

''Izaya, please, don't be afraid of me. I really like you, and I don't just get attached to people in a romantic way very often. Would you want to try this thing out?''

I thought about what he had said. Would I be ready to engage in an office romance with my boss?

And when he leaned down the third time, his lips finally meeting mine in a very tender and soft kiss, all thought went out the window, my brain only set to make me respond to him.

 _Fate can start a non-existing office romance._

* * *

 **Sorry that this chappie was so late and short, but I am fairly busy with something, but that doesn't mean I am giving this story up. Not a chance.**

 **The announcement I wanted to make, was that if any of you want to roleplay or simply chat with me and make new friends, add me on KakaoTalk. Download the app, it's free and very fun. I am so dieing to meet you all. The signup is free and fast. You can find me by my ID, which is AnimuStyle69451. You will know it's me by my profile description.**

 **I really want to meet you guys there, and I hope I see at least one of you there.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes made.**

 **See you soon,**

 **PrincessEvaOfTheZone.**


	8. Fate Is A Board Game

**IMPORTANT! So, don't worry, it's not about this story. My cousin had introduced me to KakaoTalk (phone app), and it's very fun to use. I had an idea, that you could add me there as a friend and sometimes we could chat or roleplay. You could give me some ideas, and I would get to know my fans. If you want to talk to me and chat, search for the ID AnimuStyle69451.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Next morning, when I left my apartment building and called my usual taxi, a black limousine stopped by us. The drivers eye's shone in admiration, as a man in a black uniform exited the car. I recognized him as Shizuo's limousine driver, that drove us that day. What was he doing here?

''Izaya Orihara?'' He asked me.

''Ahh, y-yes?''

''Please come with me. Heiwajima-sama has ordered me to pick you up everyday from now on.''

Oh, goody. So this is an extra for being in a secret office romance with him. Well, that is certainly..unnoticeable. I really wanted to go with the taxi, but Sasuke-san put a hand on my shoulder, a sweet smile on his face, encouraging me to go. I pulled out my wallet, giving him a big tip. He almost didn't want to accept it, but I insisted.

''That's for taking care of me, Sasuke-san.'' He smiled again, the wrinkles by his mouth stretching.

''If you need a drive, Izaya-san, you know the number.'' And with that, the taxi drove away, as I nervously followed the limo driver, and climbed in as he opened the door for me.

It was really comfy, but it made me very nervous. My hands fidgeted in my lap, thoughts swimming around my head. What if Shizuo is going to try something on me? Will I play along his little game? And first of all, is this really going to work?!

I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't see, that the limo door was open, and we were standing in front of the building that was Heiwajima CO.

I made my way to the elevator, pressing the 20th floor, punching in the right code, to access it. This time, the ride took too fast, as the door slid open with a small 'ding'. I went towards my desk, hanging my coat on the coat rack, started up the computer and dropped into my chair with a sigh. Once I logged in the computer, the phone rang, making me jump slightly. Dear lord, I'm not ready yet to talk with him. Please be someone else.

With a shivering hand, I picked up the damn white phone.

''Hello?''

 _''Eep! Iza-chan, I finally got your work number from Dotachin!''_

Erika's squeal almost made my brain explode.

''And that is the same reason I don't give you my personal phone number ether.''

 _''Aww, Iza-chan, don't be like that. I just wanted to know how's your work going on? We all can hear you, you're on speaker.''_

''Well, like any other job. A lot of paperwork, some coffee, paperwork again, then assist with anything the big boss needs, then home. You really, shouldn't call me on this phone, my boss could call any minu- Wait, another call is coming from the other line.'' I said, pushing the button with number 2.

''Hello?''

 _''Izaya, hey. I need you to come to my office. I have a very 'special' job for you.''_ Damn, I could even hear the smirk in his voice.

''I-I'll be right there.'' And with that, I switched to line 1.

 _''Iza-chan, what is that 'special' job you need to do?''_ What?!

''What!? How did you know that?!''

 _''You didn't put the hold on this line, but just switched, so we heard everything. So, what's really going on there?!''_

''Nothing!'' And with a yell, I hung up the phone.

With shaking feet, I stood up, fixing my clothes down. My red button up shirt and black vest and skinny jeans with black polished dress shoes. I knocked once on the door, hearing the okay to come in.

I opened the door, seeing the blond sitting in his high chair, playing a...chess game? I closed the door behind me, and he heard that, rising his head up to face me. As soon as he saw me, a smile graced his face.

''Morning, Izaya.''

''M-Morning, Shizuo.''

''Come here.'' I didn't even have a choice but to obey him. I stood next to his chair.

''I am really bored, Izaya. I have done my paperwork and the plans for the ball are taken care by my subordinates. So I called you here to entertain me. You are my assistant, aren't you?'' He said, his eyebrows rising up.

I had to swallow the lump that was in my throat. What kind of entertainment did he have in his sick head. I was lost in my mind, when I heard a soft laugh.

''Don't worry, Izaya, I wouldn't do something you didn't want or be ready for. I just want a friendly game of chess.''

Oh, chess. Duh, it was on his desk. Who of us has the mind in the gutter more?

''But the rules are a bit different.''

Oh, there it is.

''For any my kill of your pieces, I can steal a kiss from you. For any your kill, you get to steal a kiss from me. It can be any kind of kiss. When one of us kills the other king, the winner can do one thing to the loser. Without any limits.'' He said with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows.

I had to swallow another lump down before speaking. ''That seems fare..''

''Then, shall we start?'' I was going to sit opposite to him at the small chair, when he grabbed me by my hand, dragging me into his lap, as I made a small yelp. A big blush graced my face, as I tried to get comfortable in his lap, with not trying to provoke him. He put his hands around my waist, his breath against my flushed ear.

''The white side starts.'' With a whisper and a kiss beneath my ear, I stretched out my hand, to move my first piece.

This was going to be a long game.

* * *

 **...**

The blond put his pawn diagonally to his left, where the innocent white pawn was standing.

''That's another kill for me.'' With a smirk, the blond took the ravens chin in his fingers, pulling his face closer for a gentle kiss, that lasted a good while, their lips meshing together perfectly. With a content sigh, the blond pulled away, putting his hands back around his partners waist. ''Your move.''

Izaya saw the mistake the blond had made, moving his bishop diagonally three squares to capture the knight of Shizuo's team, a smirk on his own face, too far lost in the game to care.

''That's another kill by me, and a check to you.'' Izaya said playfully, putting his hands around the blonds neck, pulling his head down for a bit deeper kiss, his tongue entering the blonds mouth. After a while, they pulled away, continuing the game, Izaya trying to figure out what to do after Shizuo's move, when the blonds queen took out the white king, ending the game.

''Ah! What?! How could I have lost!?'' Izaya yelled frustrated, while Shizuo stood fast up from his seat, swiping the game board free from the pieces, quickly laying Izaya on the table, making the raven yell out a yelp.

''W-What?'' Izaya said cutely, tilting his head slightly to the side, making the blond dive in for a passionate make-out session, the prize he had chosen for himself. And it was a good choice, when he felt the raven wrap his legs around his waist, entangling his fingers in the bleached hair, completely ignoring the two lone kings, that were digging into his back.

And the golden eye's that peeked from a small crack of the wooden door.

* * *

 **...**

The next morning I exited the elevator and went by the offices, that were fairly empty, I heard a strange sound coming from one of the rooms, so I creeped closer a bit.

 _''Mmh, go a little lower. Push harder.''_

 _''You want harder? Like this?''_

 _''No, more harder.''_

 _''Like this?''_

 _''Would you please stop teasing me?''_

 _''Aww, you're cute when you're frustrated.''_

 _''AH! Faster! Harder!''_

It sounded like two voices I knew, so I went in to see what was going on. And the sight almost made the blush on my face make me go blind.

Ryuugamine Mikado was splayed on one of the desks, Kida Masaomi on top of him, both of them partly naked and sweating, from the 'activity' they were doing. I busted open the door, making them both pull away, Mikado being the shy one and scrambling for his missing shirt, that was dropped on the floor, along with his blue suit jacket and Kida's belt.

''What the hell, man?' Don't you see we were in the middle of something?'' Kida said frustrated, as Mikado pulled on his shirt, jumping down from the desk and pulling on his pants, hiding behind Masaomi.

''I think you were in the middle of something, that is not allowed in this building. Now get to work, or I'll call Saki, and she will not be happy about you cheating on her.''

''She and I are long broken up. And what, you can do it with Shizuo on his desk with an unlocked door in the middle of the work day, but we can't when it's morning and almost nobody is in here?''

''W-What!? I don't do this stuff with Shizuo-san! Where did you get that idea?!''

''Don't play stupid. I had to give the boss some papers, since you didn't pick up the phone to let me tell you to pick them up, so I had to give them to him myself, and there you both were, getting it on on his desk. That's gross, Izaya.''

''Don't get the wrong idea! It was just making out. I am not ready yet for 'that' kind of stuff.''

''Yet? So there is something between you two, huh?

I had to do something. If the word gets out, I'm so dead.

''I won't tell about you two, if you keep your mouth shut.''

''Deal.''

And we went along our merry way.

 _Fate is a board game._

* * *

 **Hey, hey. Princess is back on track. Sorry if this chapter seems boring or short, so gomen.**

 **I really want to meet you guy's in KakaoTalk, so sign up and lets talk. The readers that I will add as friends will receive teasers for each next chapter. My ID is at the chapters start.**

 **A little MiKida for you guy's.**

 **See you all next time,**

 **PrincessEvaOfTheZone.**


	9. You Have To Get Ready For Fate

**Hi, Hi, Hi. Princess is back with another chapter of Suit and Tie. I have very good news. Two of you lovely fans responded to my invite on KakaoTalk, and I can't wait to chat with you again. I hope you all like this chapter, and talk to you all later.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Time until the grand ball: 1 day and 6 hours.**

It's almost time for the ball. The event, that will skyrocket our company. And the night that everybody will see me together with Shizuo, as his date.

We have been keeping out relationship secret for all this time, but not going further than making out. But I have that feeling, that it's soon going to go much further. He was nothing but sweet to me, always asking what I liked and what I didn't. He sometimes even asked me if I was 'ready'. I always said that we should wait, but I think that I myself am holding back. I must leave the past behind me, and look at the present and future. I really want this to work.

So today is the last day of work, since we have all of tomorrow to get ready. I had just finished my paperwork, and talked with the staff, when I suddenly got a text in my phone. It was from him.

 _From: Shizu-chan_

 _To: Izzy_

 _Hey, Izzy. I wanted to talk to you. Can you come up by my office? :*_

 _Shizu-chan._

At some point in this thing, we gave each-other nicknames. It broke the ice in this relationship, and I was glad we thought of it.

I excused myself, heading for the elevator. As I reached the top floor, I just realized that it was very late, and dark, many of the staff already gone home. As I went past the office's, I heard the now usual sounds from behind the doors.

 _''Kida-kun, not so rough, ah!''_

 _''Hmm? But I thought you liked when I was rough. Do you need a reminder of why you liked it?''_

 _''AH! That's the spot! Mmh..''_

I creeped closer to the door, busting it open, seeing the now familiar scene of the two guys on top of one of their desks. _Hmm, so today it's Mikado's desk.._

''So you guy's need anything? Some snacks, a condom?''

Their expressions were hilarious. Mikado blushed red to the ears, while Kida abruptly stilled, trying to kill me with his glare, which only made me laugh more. The blond boy threw his belt at me, which I quickly blocked with the door, walking to Shizuo's office, still holding my stomach from the laughing. I reached the familiar wooden door with the silver doorknobs, knocking once, before entering.

The lights in the office were turned off, a red blanket on the floor, some candles placed out all over the room. A bucket filled with ice held a bottle with expensive looking wine, a small dinner placed on the blanket like a picnic. There was a plate of cheese, some crackers, strawberries and some melted chocolate next to two chilled crystal wine glasses.

''What is all this?''

He looked up at me from the blanket, pulling off his suit jacket, piling up more pillows on the blanket, before turning on some soft music with a black remote, which he shoved under a pillow.

''Why not relax tonight, as tomorrow will be such a stressful day. I think it's a good idea. Care to join me?''

I hesitated a bit, but nodded, taking my place beside him, as he popped open the wine bottle, filling up two glasses, before handing one to me. We clinked our glasses together, before tipping our heads back, drinking the beverage, savoring the rich taste.

We ate and drank, and then moved onto the chocolate strawberries. He laid his head in my lap, slightly opening his mouth, to make me plop the fruit in his mouth.

''Hmm. It's delicious. You should try it too.''

But as I reached for another berry, he leaned down to my lips, capturing them in a strawberry tasting kiss. After a while we broke apart, making us both sigh in happiness.

''Mhm, it's good.''

''Glad you like it.''

We ate more a while, until he pulled me up in my feet, wrapping his hands around my waist, making me wrap my hands around his neck, as we danced slowly to the music.

It was about 1 AM, when he brought me home.

And after this night, I had a great night sleep, accompanied by a delicious dream about him.

* * *

 **Time until the grand ball: 4 hours.**

After the good night sleep, I started to get ready for tonight. I pulled out my costume, calling Erika to help me put it on for later, as I turned on the TV, while cleaning up my apartment, while I cooked some light dinner for me, before popping into the shower.

I used a mango and orange shampoo, trying to impress Shizuo, as he liked my sweet smell, as he had told me himself. After drying off, I brushed my teeth, waiting for Erika to come and help me get into the pretty tight costume.

Once she finished, I was dressed in black fabric pants, a golden belt on my hips, a stripped shirt with a vest and a coat, that hanged to almost my knees, and knee high boots covered my feet. I put on a black pirate hat with a small feather, just as the doorbell rang. Before I could get to the door, Erika had opened it first, lightly chatting away with Shizuo. He laughed at something she said, as I entered the hallway, fixing my attire.

''Izaya, you look beautiful.''

His comment made me blush, as Erika tried to hold in a squeal. Just as I left the apartment, the girl sprayed on some cologne on me the last second.

''Erika!''

''Don't be home early! Or better, don't return at all tonight! I'll lock up.''

I blushed at her remark, as Shizuo extended his elbow for me to take, which I did, and we made our way towards the limousine.

* * *

 **Time until the grand ball: 20 minutes.**

''Hey, Izaya, don't be nervous. It's gonna be okay.''

He tried to calm me down, pulling me on his lap. It was weird, but it kinda calmed me down, as I relaxed in his lap, his fingers tracing my hips, drawing invisible circles into my skin, which made me shiver.

The drive wasn't long enough for my liking, as we exited the car, heading for the glass door of the building. I could hear the chatter from the ballroom, someone talking on the microphone.

 _''We are all glad you could make it tonight for the Heiwajima CO organized costume ball. And now, without further ado, the big man himself- Shizuo Heiwajima with his escort Izaya Orihara._

 **Time until the grand ball: 0 minutes.**

 _Okay, fate. It's showtime..._

* * *

 **Sorry for the lame and short chapter, but I had to get ready for the big ball chapter, which is gonna be very long (I hope). I hope you liked this filler, as I liked writing it.**

 **Sorry for any grammar mistakes and the shortness...**

 **I hope you have a great night/day,**

 _ **PrincessEvaOfTheZone.**_


	10. Fate Is A Party

**Hey! Princess is finally back with the much awaited grand ball and Shizaya smut chapter. You guys demanded it, so here you are! I really love all of you, and I hope you all will like it. All the songs and references I use do not belong to me, but to the people who own them.**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

The bright light was so blinding! I could hear the claps of the guests, as they saw us come in together. We both bowed and Shizuo ordered for the music to start playing and for everybody to have a nice time.

I followed him around, our elbows intertwined. He introduced me to many new people, and it was looking like a great ball after all. At some point, we both got two champagne glasses, which we downed while walking around.

We had made another full circle around the room, when we bumped into Yoko-san, which had arrived with her boyfriend, who was also her editor.

''Ah, good-evening, Yoko-san, Tsukishima-san. How are you enjoying the evening?''

''It's very fun, Shizuo-san! We are having so much fun, and Tsuki never dances so much, but tonight the music is live so we both are dancing almost non-stop. Thank you for your invitation.'' The girl was shining bright like a diamond, pulling the blond bespectacled man, who grumbled under his breath, back to the dance-floor, as a very upbeat song pumped out from the speakers.

Shizuo pulled me close to him, connecting our hips, as we walked around again. I felt important. There were so many people that wanted to meet me, as the 'man, who can tame the wild beast'. I was having fun for once, since the time from my last job. Those parties were boring and plain, the talk going on just about the work.

But this party, people were smiling and laughing. Strangers drinking together like they were the best of friends. The atmosphere was light and the music made everybody dance.

He pulled me to the dance-floor, as a slow song was playing, holding one of my hands, as my other one sat on his shoulder and his other hand was on my waist. We swayed in the music with the rest of the couples and I had never felt so free. Dancing with him felt like I was flying far far away, where only he and I existed.

Sadly, the song came to an end, as we were invited to sit down at our respectful tables. Our table sat in the middle of the room, and we were sitting together with Kida, Mikado, Anri and Shinra. A man was standing on the stage, presenting a speech, and after that, we could dig in the food.

The food was provided from a restaurant, that Simon was sponsoring, so it was high-quality. I saw the sushi, which was called ootoro and instantly dug into it, almost eating the whole plate.

As we were sitting there and enjoying our night, I heard a muffled giggle very close to me. I looked around our table, and saw a blushing red Mikado, who was trying to muffle his giggles and Kida, who looked around if nobody saw them, his right hand holding a champagne glass, and his left hand under the table. _Sick kids. Doing dirty stuff at a grand ball.._

As I thought that, Mikado bit his knuckle, as I heard him muffle a small moan. I think I was the only one who heard that. As I wanted to scoot closer to the _happy_ couple, I felt a hand on my left leg, slowly rubbing. I stilled in my seat, hoping it wasn't some pervert. I had completely forgotten about Shizuo sitting on the left from me.

I turned my head towards him, but he was innocently eating with his free hand, a small smirk on his face, as I felt his hand venture to my inner thigh.

He stretched for his drink, while his hand slid a bit lower to my body, making me blush blood red. He still acted as nothing was happening, as if his hand wasn't rubbing circles in my thigh, slowly creeping towards my crotch.

The same man who did the speech earlier stepped on the stage again, talking about something, which I couldn't make out, as I was lost in the feeling the hand was giving me. Shizuo was fixated to the stage, his free hand propping up his chin, looking innocent. I tried to focus on the speech and almost could, when his hand unzipped my pants and popped open the button, his hand creeping in.

I swallowed hard, my breathing going out of control, as his hand slipped under my boxers, touching my sensitive skin, rubbing small circles into it. The action made me grit my teeth and clench my fists into the tablecloth, as his palm was pumping my organ, making it spring to life. I tried to send him an angry glare, but his eye's were fixated to the stage, looking as innocent as ever.

I tugged the tablecloth into a bunch, as his fingers slowly pulled my foreskin back slightly, rubbing my shaft and making me wetter. I could feel myself leaking, soaking his fingers and my boxers.

I tried to muffle my moans, doing the same thing Mikado was still doing, but I knew he was closer than me. I bit my knuckles hard, trying to breath properly, when suddenly I heard Shinra call me. I composed myself, taking the hand away from my mouth, but the hand on my shaft never leaving.

''Ah, what?''

''Are you okay, Izaya-kun? You seem unwell.''

''No, I'm totally f-fine. J-Just a-a bit n-n-nervous.''

''Are you sure? Do you need some water to cool down?''

Now that would be nice. Cool water to cool down my raging hard-o-

''AH!'' I can't believe I just let that out. Shizuo's hand had pulled me at my sensitive spot, almost making me cum on the spot, but I held out.

''Izaya-kun! Are you sure you are okay?!'' Shinra seemed troubled. I heard quiet laughing near me, and saw a laughing Kida, and a blushing and happy-looking Mikado, who had slumped by his champagne glass, holding it to his heated forehead.

''I-I'm positive. Never better.''

After that, they left the matter alone, but the hand still hadn't left. It still pumped me hard, as I was clenching the tablecloth as hard as I could, feeling it slightly rip beneath my fingers, as I was getting close to finishing. Shizuo must have felt it too, as his hand was going in a much faster speed, and I couldn't help but trust my hips in his palm.

I knew that crying out in public was going to rise some suspicions, but I knew I would not be quiet if I finished, which I was getting near to.

I was almost there, teetering on the edge and almost falling over, when the speaker called Shizuo's name to come on the stage together with the man, who would sign the contract with us. The crowd applauded them, as Shizuo stood up, retreating his hand and giving me a last tug, making me cry out and spill over. Thank god nobody heard me, as the roar of applause was concentrating on the action going on the stage. I wiped myself with the torn off piece of tablecloth, putting it under the cover of the chair I was sitting on, fixating my gaze on the stage, where the blond and the silver haired man were crouched over the table, with pens in their hands, signing the important piece of paper, that got this company 25 millions more.

The crowd stood up, applauding again, and I stood up too, with my slightly shaking legs, which wanted to collapse any minute. I turned my gaze to Shizuo, seeing him stare at me, and when he saw me watching him, he winked at me and then turned around to shake the hand of the guy who signed the contract, giving him a glass of champagne.

The announcer gave the permission to resume the dancing, as I struggled to waddle with my stiff legs to the wall.

I took a deep breath, snatching a glass from the guy's who carried around the drinks. Mikado and Kida ran by me, and we had a small chat about the party, when the blond boy dragged the raven to the dance-floor, when an overly sexual song started to play, making me uncomfortable, as I downed my drink, putting the empty glass on the passing tray. I tried to calm down, when the familiar scent of cologne suddenly entered my personal space.

''So, how are you enjoying the party, I-za-ya-kun..?''

I blushed bright red, but soon small anger took over me. I tried to stay quiet as much as possible, yelling while whispering.

''Shizuo, how could you do something like that in public!? Somebody could have sawed us?!''

He leaned over me, his breath ghosting over my ear.

''I would never let anybody see something, that is only meant for my eyes only..'' I felt him lick his lips. ''And I would want to see something more, that's only meant for me..''

''Not now..''

''So, that's a promise for later?''

''M-Maybe..''

''I'm looking forward to it.''

And with that, he pulled me to the dance-floor, when one of my most favorite songs started to play, which went nice along with our pirate theme, making us dance like crazy, and making me sing along.

 _Kaenai mono nado nai no desu  
tenjite ieba nanimono nimo  
nedan wo tsukete uru no desu  
sontoku no kanjou wa nai no_

We jumped and spun around in the navy like rhythm and I was having so much fun and everybody around us started to clap for my singing. The song came to an end and I was so full of energy we danced even more, and after the 10 song, my feet started to hurt.

''Shizuo, my feet hurt. I should go home.''

He pulled me closer, pressing a rough kiss to my lips, which I didn't pull back from and let myself be dragged away with him.

''Oh, don't worry, Izaya-kun. I have just the right remedy for that in my office.''

I couldn't remember how did we get to his office, since he just slammed me onto my office desk, ravaging my mouth with his sweet lips, pulling on my clothing and leaving hickies on my pale neck. I briefly remember him hotly whispering an ''god, I want you right now,'' and after that said, my brain switched off, just focusing on the pleasure he gave me.

* * *

 **...**

The pair stumbled into the empty office, their heaving breaths escaping their mouths, as they devoured each-other, like they were hungry animals, fighting over a fresh piece of meat. The blond pushed the raven into the wall, making Izaya hang on the wall just by his back, his slender feminine legs wrapping around Shizuo's waist, his pale hands entangled in the bleach blond soft locks of hair.

Shizuo's tongue snaked itself in Izaya's mouth, mapping everything in sight, as if he would never get the chance to do it again, while the ravens nimble fingers undid the buttons of the pirate coat and the undershirt, his slender fingers running over every bit of newly exposed skin, scratching his mark in the slightly tanned skin. The coat and shirt fell to the ground, as Izaya started to grind against the body that held him up, making them both groan in pleasure.

The blond started to undo the other pirates buttons, still holding the raven up with their mouths connected in a sloppy and messy kiss, which left them both breathless. They both now stood bare-chested, their skin touching together, as Shizuo let the raven off from the wall, pulling him into an embrace and still heavily making out stumbling to the secret bedroom, which was behind the white door in the hallway that lead to the rooftop.

Stumbling into the room with the king size bed, Izaya started to pull on the blonds belt, trying to remove the offending garment, but his action was cut short, as he was held up and dumped on the soft king size bed, that sank like a fluffy cloud stuffed with pillows.

Shizuo laid himself over his pray, capturing the still hungry mouth of the raven, while pulling off the leather boots from his pale legs, the raven doing them same. Once the shoes were off, Izaya reached for the belt again, this time not getting denied, as his fingers pulled the buckle loose, accidentally brushing against the bulge in the others pants, making the blond moan. Once the belt was off, Izaya threw it to the wall, making it hit with a cracking sound, while his fingers undid the button and the zipper of the pants, while Shizuo was busy with his mouth, sucking on his pale neck, leaving bite marks and purple bruises for tomorrow.

''I always wanted to know how you tasted. I have never tasted anything so sweet in my life, as your perfect skin is.'' The blond moaned into the ravens ear, making Izaya shiver in anticipation.

''And I heard that you were a beast. I hope it stands for this activity too.'' Izaya said smirking, while his hand sank into the black boxers of his partner, making the beast growl.

''Want to find out?'' Shizuo teased back, pulling the ravens pants down his legs with one move, pulling his soiled boxers with them. The raven now laid completely bare under the beasts heated gaze.

Izaya outstretched his hands in an inviting manner, making the blond sink in his embrace, while the raven wrapped his legs around the blonds waist, making grinding motions, making the two of them moan in unison. They grinded against each-other, the friction making them lean closer to the edge of bliss.

The ravens hands reached for the last article of clothing, while the blond reached for the nightstand, pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube, while Izaya threw the boxers away somewhere in the room. Shizuo returned to his position over Izaya, locking back into a heated kiss, while his fingers undid the bottle, coating his fingers with the substance. Heating the jell in his hands, Shizuo reached down to the ravens puckered entrance, rubbing small circles around it, making Izaya lean into the touch, encouraging the male to insert his digit. With approval, Shizuo inserted one of his fingers, making Izaya cringe for a bit, but then relax and push into the finger, welcoming the feeling. After a while, the blond inserted another one, making scissoring motions, stretching his partner for something more bigger.

''Relax, Izaya. I'm going to make you feel good.''

''Mhm, I already feel good. Come on, put another one in.''

Listening to his lovers request, the blond did just that. His middle finger made it's way past the tight ring of muscle, making it loosen under his touch. The naked males grinded against each-other, driving them to feel pleasure they had never felt before, when suddenly, the raven jerked forward, a very high-pitched moan escaping his mouth.

''Oh, did I just found your sweet spot, I-za-ya-kun?''

''Oh, yes you did! Ah, ha, do that agAin!''

The blond probed his fingers in the others prostate, making the thin legs around his waist quiver with pleasure, as Izaya threw his head back into the pillow, releasing his load onto his partners shaft and his own chest, which was rising and falling heavily.

''M-My g-g-god. Please don't stop yet.'' Izaya moaned past his lips, his breath wheezing in his lungs.

''I wasn't going to stop any time soon, baby.'' Shizuo smirked back, pulling out his fingers, receiving a frustrated mewl, but it was soon drowned out by the heated kiss, that the blond gave him, while he tore open the condom packet, rolling the rubber on his lube covered shaft and aligning his rod at the entrance of Izaya.

''You okay?''

''Mhm. I'm ready.'' And with that, the raven held on tight at the blonds neck, as his dick entered him, stretching him. It hurt a bit, from not having sex for such a long time, but it was a good hurt, feeling how both their body and mind connected into one. The blond stilled, giving Izaya time to adjust to his size and the pain. The raven concentrated to will the pain away and when it left, white hot pleasure took it's place. With a pull of his hair, Shizuo started to slowly move, gradually picking up his speed, making Izaya shiver under him, wrapping his legs tight around his waist again, holding on for dear life.

The speed turned almost aggressive, as the massive length pummelled the insides of the raven, making his voice reach high octaves, his scream only meant for the blond to hear. Izaya dug his nails into the strong back of Shizuo, leaving small red moon-like scratches in the skin, as Izaya threw his head back in the pillow, his screams so loud he worried if anybody heard him from the ball downstairs. But that was ridiculous.

Both of them were loosing control, Shizuo hanging on to the headboard of the bed, making it crack beneath his fingers, while Izaya wailed in his ear, making the beast want to throw his control away and fuck the small raven into next week, but he held back, only going harder or faster whenever Izaya wanted. Like now.

''O-O-Oh, f-fuck! S-Shit, go ha-ha-harder! Faster!''

The speed was going out of control, the bed shaking together with the thrusts, Izaya's screams also going out of control.

''I-I-I-I'm so c-c-c-lose! Just a-a-a bit m-m-more. T-T-There!'' With that scream, the ravens walls started to slowly collapse on Shizuo's shaft, signaling that he was close to finishing. The blond wasn't far behind, it was getting harder to breath, as sweat poured down his face. Shizuo dug his face into the nape of Izaya's neck, biting down hard and sucking, and giving a very powerful thrust did the job.

''Ah! I-I-I'm gonna c-c-c-cum!'' With a loud yell, Izaya arched from the bed, dug his heels and nails in Shizuo's back, threw his head back and rolled over the edge to achieve ecstasy, the blond following right behind, gripping the headboard and ripping out a huge chunk of wood along.

After they came down from their high, both males fell down next to each-other on the bed, their breaths wheezing in their lungs. A short while after, Shizuo reached for the blanket, covering both of them, as Izaya cuddled against the blond, drawing invisible circles in the others skin.

''Mh. How do you feel, Izaya?''

''A bit sticky and my butt hurts, but I feel satisfied and happy. And you?''

''Never felt this good in ages. I love you, Izaya-kun.''

''Mh, I love you too, Shizuo. Good night.''

''Good night, my precious raven.'' Shizuo said, kissing the top of Izaya's head, as the raven fell fast asleep, the blond following after.

 _Fate is a party._

* * *

 **I am so so so so so so so sorry for the extremely late chapter. I had a massive fight with my parents and a bruise from the slap I got, but now it's in the past and I got back my laptop, so I returned to writing. If I couldn't write or listen to music, I think I would die.**

 **This chapter was a bit awkward to write, but I managed to write a romantic smut. Give your opinion on this chapter in the reviews.**

 **The song I used was 1925- Izaya Orihara. Find the song on Youtube and the picture contains their outfits in the ball.**

 **Can anybody guess which blond Tsukishima with glasses I used at the start? Hint: It's not from Durarara! The winner gets a cookie.. .**

 **I will start to update more frequently, so this was just a small pause.**

 **I hope you still like this story and will stick with me to the end.**

 **The girls I chat with on KakaoTalk can write to me as soon as you have read the chapter, I will reply this time.**

 **Until the next chapter and it will get more fluffy and smutty until chapter 20, when this dream turns into a nightmare...muhahaha...**

 **PrincessEvaOfTheZone**


	11. Fate Brings A Happy Tomorrow

**Princess is back with another chapter of Suit and Tie. From this chapter onward to the 20th chapter it's going to be smutty and fluffy and romantic. Not going to say anything more..heheh..**

 **Enjoy, my loyal subjects.**

* * *

The fresh air coming in from the secret window in the bedroom felt nice on the still slightly sweaty bodies, that were lying on the torn up bed. The blond was the first one to open his eye's, slightly shifting his position and taking in his surroundings. Finally understanding where he was, Shizuo remembered last night and looked beside him, where the mop of raven hair was sleeping on the pillow, cuddled close to his lover.

Shizuo couldn't help but smile at the scene, running his fingers through the soft hair, making Izaya squirm in his sleep, burying his head in the soft white pillow, making the blond chuckle at the cute scene.

The blonds finger went from the ravens hair to his neck, leaving feather light touches, tickling the sensitive skin, which was marred with bite- marks and purple hickies. The finger went lower, going over Izaya's hipbone but not getting any lower, when the ravens hands slapped the offending fingers away.

Shizuo chuckled again, as the pouting Izaya rose his head from the pillow, his pout instantly melting away, leaning closer to the blond and giving him a morning kiss.

''Morning, my sleepy raven.''

''Mh. Morning, you hibernating bear.''

Both males cuddled together, Shizuo drawing small circles in his lovers back. They stayed like that for a little while, talking small nonsense, before deciding to get out of the bed.

''Shit, I don't have any clean clothes, besides the pirate costume. How am I going to get home?'' Izaya worried, covering himself in his blanket, tying it in a bow by his hips. The raven picked up the clothes, that were scattered in the bedroom, and laying them on the bed, Izaya wanted to go look for the missing clothing pieces, that were scattered in the office from last night. But before the raven could exit the room, he was pulled into a strong naked chest, tanned hands wrapping around his waist.

''You won't need to go home today. It's the weekend, so nobody is going to be here today. I can send a driver to pick up some clothes for you, but you are going to spend time with me today.'' The blond murmured in the ravens ear, placing a small kiss beneath it.

''Fiiiine. But send the guy quick. I want to be dressed soon and I wont walk around naked.''

''In fact, I just sent him, while you were talking. So we have 30 minutes free, while waiting for your clothes.'' The blond smirked a wicked grin.''I think a nice shower will do just nice. Care to join me, Izaya?''

The raven blushed scarlet, but followed the blond to the bathroom, that was next to the bedroom. Once Izaya reached the blond, Shizuo kicked open the door, and picking Izaya up bridal style, he went in, dropping the raven in the huge pool like tub, that was stretched out over the entire room, meaning that once you enter the room, you are already in the bath. It was shallow enough and a huge shower head hung from the ceiling, making the bathroom look like an oasis.

''T-This is a bathroom?!'' Izaya yelled in shock, sitting in the shallow water, which relaxed his strained muscles and made the raven sigh in happiness.

The blond took his place next to him, and pressing a button on the baths wall, the pool started to slowly wave and produce bubbles.

Izaya sank in deeper, feeling as relaxed as a kitten after it drank it's milk. The bubbles and small waves massaged the sore backside, making Izaya feel like he was in heaven. Shizuo chuckled at the image, before tugging the raven in his lap, wrapping his arms around the others waist, and pushing a button on the inside of the bath, soft music came out from the speakers.

It was all nice and innocent, until the middle finger of Shizuo's left hand sneaked to Izaya's entrance, scooping out the cum from last night, making the raven shiver and moan. The cleaning process was all gone to waste, because as soon as Izaya's hole was clean, they were at it again.

Shizuo had picked Izaya up in his lap, swimming to the middle, where the shower was casting a breakable wall of warm bubble bath. Holding the raven up, the blond started to ravish his mouth, plunging his tongue inside the other mouth, exploring the now familiar territory.

The warm water made both males feel wonderful, the sensations giving more pleasure, as the blond entered the raven again, making Izaya moan out and wrap his arms and legs around Shizuo.

With slow thrusts, they both moved, water sloshing around them, the bubble bath and water being a perfect lubricant.

''H-Hey, i-i-sn't the guy supposed to..ah..bring up my c-c-clothes?'' Izaya moaned out, throwing his head back, as a particular hard thrust from Shizuo struck in his prostate.

''Ha..He'll leave them on the desk in the office. Now relax Izaya, I'll make you feel good.''

And that said, both of them stayed in the bathroom about an hour, and if you were near the room, just like the maid, who was cleaning up the bedroom and the bed, you could hear the erotic and ecstasy filled screams of Izaya.

* * *

After a short while, a happy looking Shizuo exited the bathroom, a white shirt and pants now present on his lean body, and after 5 more minutes, a staggering Izaya dressed in just boxers and a white shirt followed.

While Shizuo turned a button by the fireplace to turn the spot into a couch, a coffee table and a plasma TV, Izaya staggered into the kitchen, and started to cook pancakes, accompanied with the sound of music from the TV.

While pouring the mix into the pan, two tanned arms snaked around the ravens waist, the blond resting his chin on the others shoulder.

''Mh. What's on your mind, Shizu?''

''Nothing particular.''

They stayed like that for a while, cuddling as Izaya finished cooking the pancakes, taking the plate in his hands, as Shizuo carried him bridal style to the couch, which played a cliché romance movie. Both males cuddled on the sofa, feeding each-other breakfast, cursing at the low budget, cliché film.

After it ended, Shizuo turned the TV to music, as they cuddled closer, just talking about simple things. About family, friends, interests, etc.

''You know, I've never been skating or snowboarding. My family was never that rich.''

''You haven't!? Then you must allow me to take you. I know a great place, but at the other side of the country. And when I say that, that means you ARE going.''

Izaya tried to get out of it, but the blond threatened him with tickling, so the raven gave in. They stayed on the couch, talking about the trip, which they settled for the end of the month. They accounted for anything they would need, like expenses, food, etc. And then they reached the topic of clothing.

''We will need skiing equipment and suits. As I suspect, you don't have one, so we must go shopping. There is a great store for this kind of stuff.''

''How much do they cost?''

''Oh no. You are not buying them, I am. And that's final.''

Izaya let out a defeated grunt and pouted, sticking out his bottom lip, which made the blond laugh and kiss the lip with his own, pulling the raven into a sweet, tender kiss.

''I do love you, Izaya. No money can buy my love for you.''

''I love you too, Shizuo. And I will never care for your money, only what's inside here.'' Izaya said, poking his partner in the place, where his heart was. They hugged, snuggling under the blanket, as the fireplace warmed them both.

''So you said something about shopping. When do you want to go?'' Izaya asked curious. Shizuo wore a small mischievous grin on his face.

''As the limo I just ordered, I think we'll be going. Right Now.''

 _Fate Brings A Happy Tomorrow._

* * *

 **I know that this chapter is very short, but the tomorrow after smut is not an easy thing to do. This was a bit lemon scented, as you can see, and the story will go on with smut bits. Next chapter is first official date and shopping! I hope you will like it and I hope you liked this chapter as well. But don't get too comfortable, just await chapter 20...mehehe.**

 **Sorry for grammar mistakes. English is not my native language. And add me on KakaoTalk. My ID is in the early chapters.**

 **Side note: I grew in love with the Ereri ship, so I will cook up something in the future. I saw just the perfect Fifty Shades of Ereri trailer on Youtube by jilbird. Check. It. Out...That's a movie I want to see.**

 **Bye, my lovelies and stay awesome,**

 **PrincessEvaOfTheZone.**


	12. Shopping With Fate

**I AM SO SORRY!**

 **I know this chapter is hella late, but I was a bit busy. I got a birthday present and it was a cute puppy girl named Hinata. She's only 2 months old ( my b-day was on July 4, the same day that Durarara! X2 Ten starts!), so I have to be careful with her. I am writing this, while she is sleeping or playing with my sister or mom. I truly hope you will still like this story, because I am not giving it up.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a warm autumn afternoon, when a sleek black limousine made it's way towards the apartment building of one Izaya Orihara. The raven himself was checking himself in the body length mirror hanging by the wall.

Izaya was dressed in a casual attire, since today counted as a date. Wearing a red turtle-neck with a small black vest over it, dark jeans with a red and black belt with red converse, the raven happily skipped down the stairs of his apartment, jumping in the kitchen to eat some lunch. Settling for a ham sandwich and some milk, Izaya started to munch down his meal.

A sudden 'beep' could be heard, when the ravens Iphone went off, signaling that a message has arrived. Izaya reached for the small device, opening the text message.

 _To: Iza_

 _From: Shizu_

 _Hey, babe, I'm almost here, just around the corner. I hope you are ready for a long day. Plus, I have a small surprise for you. See you soon :) :*_

 _Shizu._

Izaya smiled at the short and cute message and wrote a small reply, a smirk on his face.

 _To: Shizu_

 _From: Iza_

 _Yeah, I'm just finishing up breakfast. Can't wait to go shopping. I see you soon. Xoxox._

 _Iza_

After that, Izaya put away the food and dishes, settling for a quick wash, before the buzzer for his apartment sounded. The raven ran towards it, pushing the button on the panel, where the head of his boyfriend suddenly appeared. The raven smiled, saying he would be right down.

Locking the door of his home, Izaya skipped down the stairs to the lobby, passing the dreamy looking Namie, whose gaze was fixed at the limousine just outside of the sliding door, and Shizuo standing just by them. Once the blond saw the raven, he smiled, stretching out his hand for Izaya to take.

''Hey, Iza, miss me?''

''Mhm, Shizu. I did miss you, since we parted 4 hours ago.''

Shizuo smiled at the raven, since he suggested to go shopping right away, but Izaya insisted that he goes home to change, since the driver only got him a white shirt and underpants.

''Okay. You ready to go, honey?''

''More than ready. What was your surprise?'' Izaya asked, as he walked to the limo together with Shizuo.

''I hope you wont be mad at me, but I think we will need some experts on clothes that look good on you.'' Shizuo finished with a smirk, while opening the door of the limousine, and a crowd met Izayas face.

''Iza-chan!'' Erika squealed, jumping on Izaya, when he sat down in the limo. Kadota was there too, together with his friend Togusa and Erika had dragged along her friend Walker. The blond climbed in last, shutting the door behind them, as the car started to drive.

''Iza-Iza, tell me everything. I knew you were gonna get naughty and become Shizu-Shizu's sex sla-''

Before Erika could finish her sentence, Kadota slapped a hand over her mouth, while Walker tried to contain his giggles, while Izaya blushed beet red.

''Miss Karisawa, we do not engage in these types of sexual activity's!'' Shizuo blushed too, raising his voice a bit. After that statement Erika instantly deflated in Kadota's arms. ''But we do sleep together, since we are a couple.''

''Shizuo!''

A squeal ripped trough Kadota's fingers, as Erika passed out from the nosebleed, while Walker looked for a tissue just for these occasions.

''So, Mr. Heiwajima-san, where do you need our help?'' Kadota asked, as Walker took Erika from his grasp to wipe her nose and shake her alive.

''We have decided to go on a small skiing trip together, so we need some clothes, that will look good on this little flea. Plus spoiling him with a few outfits and equipment is always fun. So since you all are his closest friends, I thought that you could help him choose.''

''We'll do it, Shizu-Shizu!'' Erika chirped, suddenly awake.

''Well then, let's go!''

* * *

The group stopped at a fashionable winter edition store, where in the windows stood mannequins dressed in skiing jumpsuits and skis and snowboards in their hands. The group entered the brightly lit store, greeted by the staff, who already knew they would be arriving.

''Good day, gentlemen, what shall you need?'' One of the store clerks asked. Shizuo approached the girl.

''Yes, we are going to Niseko in about 2 weeks, so we'll need some equipment and suits, and anything you can offer us.''

''Yes, Heiwajima-san. We shall first find you both a jumpsuit, so if you all would please follow me, we will take your measurements.''

Izaya, Shizuo, Erika, Walker, Togusa and Kadota all followed the girl deeper into the store, as the girl pushed both men into changing rooms. The other clerks rushed for their aid, holding a pile of skiing suits for them to try on. After putting one of them on, both of them exited the dressing rooms, to show off their clothes for the gang to see and judge.

Shizuo came out dressed in a blue and white suit, with blue flower accents on the white part, many buckles around the feet and arm area for equipment.

''Oh, Shizu-Shizu, blue is so your color!'' Erika squealed out, as the guys nodded their heads in agreement. 2 minutes later, Izaya came out of his room, dressed in a similar suit to the blonds, but this one was white and pink. The raven turned around to show off his clothes, catching his boyfriends gaze burning holes in his 'lower back'. A small grin plastered on Izaya's face, as he waited on the opinion.

''Iza-Iza, you look as pretty as a girl!'' Erika blushed, her nose pulsing with unshed blood, which was about to burst, as Walker pressed a tissue to her nose. ''Thanks.''

Izaya and Shizuo thought, that this was not the best choice, as they returned to their cabins to dress again. After some loud shifting and a bit of cursing, as Izaya's zipper stuck in his boxers, both men exited the rooms at the same time.

Shizuo was wearing a dark mustard suit with a black zipper and black pockets and boots, a black lion paw print on his left breast. Izaya was in a similar suit. His was black with dark mustard zipper, pockets , boots and paw print. The couple turned to each-other, checking each-other out and smiling, as nod's in the background were cast and a blood stain was left in that leather couch.

After purchasing suits, the par choose yellow and black skis, a pink snowboard and blue snowboard. The rest of the equipment was on the resort. After carrying all the bags to the limousine, the group had grown hungry.

''If you don't mind, Heiwajima-san, we could eat at my café. Free of charge, since such a big name hung out with such people as us.''

''That's very nice of you to say, Kadota-san. I would love to.'' After that, they pilled in the car, driving for a nice lunch and maybe some fun. As they reached their destination, Kadota showed them in, giving the couple a table close to the bar and the dance-floor. Erika brought the menu's, as Shizuo seated Izaya.

After checking the menu's they were ready to order.

''We'll both have roasted Kobe beef with potatoes and some garden salad.'' Shizuo placed the order, as Izaya's eye's grew.

''You do know, that's the most expensive food in this place?''

''Yes, I do. Can't I spoil my little raven?'' The blond asked, tugging the raven by his chin to place a kiss on the surprised lips.

After a short while, the food was brought by staggering Erika with a grin on her face. They both ate, holding a small conversation, until they were bored.

''Let's drink something. Dotachin makes the best drinks in town.'' Izaya offered, offering his hand for Shizuo to take. They stood up, going to the bar and sitting next to each-other. ''Hey, Dotachin! Can you get us two Canario's?''

''Sure thing, Izaya!''

Kadota grabbed two crystal glasses from the shelf, starting to mix the drinks. After it was done, he served them, and the couple downed them in a flash, being thirsty from the heat of the room. Suddenly and upbeat song started to play, and Izaya acted on instinct, dragging Shizuo to the dance-floor by his tie.

They stood on the dance-floor, as Izaya started to dance around the blond, slowly starting to grind against the mans front, inviting him in the dance. After a small blush, Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hips, pulling him close, and swaying together like that and dancing sensually for 5 songs straight, until the alcohol went to the brain.

Izaya suddenly turned towards the bar, screaming with slightly red face, but sane enough to think. The raven wasn't a big drinker and so was the blond.

''Cook us 3 blowjobs!''

''Coming right up!''

After the song ended, Shizuo and Izaya headed towards the bar, laughing about a joke the blond just told, as they downed the shots in less than a minute. After a few more dances, Izaya looked at his watch, seeing the time.

''Oh god, it's almost 1AM. I should go home.''

''Izaya, I'll take you home.''

* * *

The giggling duo was sitting in the limo, laughing about a man, who didn't know how to drink a blowjob, and it exploded all over him.

''And there was whipped cream everywhere!'' Izaya exclaimed, throwing himself in Shizuo's embrace.

''Speaking of whipped cream, you have some on your bottom lip. Right...there.'' Shizuo said, leaning towards the raven and capturing his lips in a sweet kiss, which turned passionate in less than a second. They started to heat up, ravaging each-other in the car, as the driver brought them to the destination.

They got out of the car, too occupied with their lip lock to stop. They stumbled past a surprised Namie, up to the elevator. The door 'bing' ed open, as Shizuo pushed Izaya into the elevator wall, pushing the right floor with his leg. After reaching floor six, they stumbled out, heading for Izaya's door. The blond pushed the raven against the wooden door, as Izaya struggled to break away.

''Hnn...st..sto...stop.'' Shizuo pulled away instantly, concern in his face.

''Are you not in the mood tonight?''

''What? No, I just need to reach for my key's to unlock the door.'' Izaya laughed, jingling said key's as he unlocked the door, and as soon as it was done, Shizuo attacked once again. They stumbled up the stairs to Izaya's bedroom, the blond dumping the raven on the bed and loosening his tie.

''I never knew tie loosening could be this hot..'' Izaya breathed out a smirk, as Shizuo took of his tie and joining Izaya in the bed. The comment about the tie struck an idea in the bleached head of Shizuo's, as he took the tie and tied Izaya's hands together over his head.

''Going a bit kinky today, are we?'' Izaya asked smirking, but the smirk was turned into a silent scream, as the blonds mouth was suddenly on his naked sex. Just when he removed his jeans and shoes was beyond Izaya's imagination, focusing only on the wet heat on his prick.

Shizuo picked up speed, stroking the part that didn't fit in his mouth, as Izaya dug his restricted hands in the blond locks of hair, as the end was approaching fast. Izaya could feel himself dangling over the edge, trying to warn the blond, who suddenly swallowed, and that was it. With a loud scream, the raven released in the awaiting mouth, which drank all down.

With a heavy sigh, Izaya dropped on the bed, as Shizuo leaned over his body, ripping off the turtle-neck and vest, leaning down to the pale chest and pulling a dusky nipple in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. Izaya threw his head back in his pillow, loud moans escaping his mouth. After a while, the blond switched nipples, while his hand stroked Izaya back to life. Being done with the nipples, Shizuo dug his face in Izaya's neck, sucking on the pale skin, making it bruise dark red. The blond gently bit the ravens earlobe, probing his tongue inside.

''I'm going in..''

Izaya nodded, spreading his legs open, as the tip of Shizuo's member breached the tight ring of muscle, which was a bit loose from before. Izaya let out a strangled moan, which was swallowed by the blonds kiss and tongue.

Shizuo snapped his hips forward, hitting Izaya's prostate instantly, making Izaya latch his bonded hands over Shizuo's neck to hold on, as his insides were pummeled, making his voice grow in ecstasy. It was slowly getting harder to breath, but both didn't want to stop. Shizuo threw Izaya's legs over his shoulders, thrusting deeper than before, holding on to the headboard, which was already splintering under his hands, as they went in record speed.

''Ah! Ahhh...faster...harder...Shi-shi-shizuo-ooooh.'' Izaya couldn't contain his sounds, as loud screams tore from his voice-box. Shizuo was panting and groaning, his hands ripping off chunks of wood from the headboard.

The bed shook with their frantic thrusts, making it feel even more pleasurable. They both were drawing near their climax. Izaya's screams were getting louder by the second, and the ravens name escaped Shizuo's mouth in desperate whispers.

''S-Shizu, I-I-I'm gonna cum!'' Izaya screamed out a warning, as the knot in his stomach was starting to unravel.

''M-Me to..''

''Let's...go...together!~''

After that, Shizuo untied Izaya's hands, as the raven grabbed the blonds face, making him look at Izaya.

''I love you, S-Shi—AHhhh!'' Izaya screamed out, releasing his load between them both, taking Shizuo with him, making the blond growl and release inside. After riding out their orgasm, Shizuo pulled out, plopping next to Izaya. He covered them both with a blanket, too tired to clean up.

''I love you too, Izaya.'' The blond said, pulling the raven close to snuggle in his embrace. Utterly tired, they both fell asleep by the sound of their beating hearts.

 _Fate goes shopping._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this crap chapter and/or leaving a review/like/follow. They all mean so much to me.**

 **I will not get to update as often as before, with my new responsibility, but that doesn't mean I'm leaving.**

 **See you all next time,**

 **PrincessEvaOfTheZone**


	13. A Day In The Commoners Fate

**Hello, my dear readers! So So So So So So So So So So So So So Sorry for being so very late to update, but I had a summer camp, and then I had to go to my country-side, in which there is no Internet connection. I am writing this in my free time. I really want to finish this story since it's got so much potential and you will surely be surprised in the future.**

 **With not much chit-chat, here is the chapter 13 of Suit and Tie.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

The sun was shining brightly inside the apartment of one Izaya Orihara. The couple on the bed was tangled in a mess of limbs and fabric, from the last night's activities. Shifting could be heard from the tousled bed, where a blond man was starting to open his eye's, being met with the bright rays of the morning sun. Shizuo let his eye's get used to the light, stretching the kinks in his body and turning to his right, where the small mop of raven hair laid on the soft pillow.

The blond smiled a warm smile, seeing the raven puff out small breaths of air. Even the smallest thing, like breathing was cute to Shizuo. Everything your lover did, was something amazing. Even breathing. Said raven started to shift, when the blond ran his fingers through his dark locks of hair. Izaya turned to Shizuo's side, his dark blood eyes slowly opening, greeting the blond with a small smile.

''Mh, morning, Shizu-chan.''

''Morning, Izaya.'' Shizuo answered, kissing Izaya on the forehead. They spent an hour just cuddling in bed, when Izaya finally decided to start making breakfast.

As the raven left the room in just his boxers and Shizuo's big shirt, the blond just settled for his pants from the night before and a t-shirt, which was brought to Izaya's apartment, since they spent almost every night together.

Brushing his teeth and washing his hands, the blond climbed down the stairs, starting to notice a delicious smell in the air, coming from the kitchen. Heading closer to the room, Shizuo started to hear a soft humming and the crisp sound of a pan. Creeping silently in the kitchen, the blond saw the raven dancing to his hummed rhythm, while cooking strips of bacon.

With a playful smirk in his lips, Shizuo stood behind the dancing Izaya, slowly wrapping his hands around the others waist. Izaya jumped, a small squeal escaping his lips.

''Shizu-chan, you scared me!'' Izaya screamed with a fake pout on his face. Shizuo just chuckled at his childishness.

''Aww, sorry Izaya. So, what do we have for breakfast this morning, baby?''

''Fried eggs with bacon, and some pancakes with blueberries.''

''Mh, sounds good. I'm gonna set up the table, ok?''

Shizuo left a small kiss on Izaya's neck, untangling his arms from his lovers body, heading for the cabinets to fetch some plates and utensils. After finding everything he needed, the blond headed to the table, setting everything up for breakfast. After doing that, the blond sat down on the sofa, turning on the TV, settling on the news channel.

After a short while, Izaya came out of the kitchen, carrying two plates of food.

''Shizu-chan, foods ready!''

Shizuo left the TV on, standing up and heading to the table, where a bowl of bacon, eggs, toast and pancakes laid on the table. As the blond sat down, Izaya returned, carrying two glasses of milk in each hand, setting them by the respectful plates. The raven sat down, offering a small smile to his blond lover.

''Itadakimasu!'' They both exclaimed, digging into the meal, that was set in front of them.

* * *

After a delicious breakfast, both males decided on a bath, to clean up and then finally start the day. While Izaya headed upstairs to let water in the tub, Shizuo headed for the bedroom, picking out clothes for the day. After doing that, the blond entered the bathroom, which was already filled with steam and the sweet smell of strawberries.

After putting down the clothes on the counter, Shizuo turned around, hearing the shower door open and revealing a stark naked Izaya with wet hair and small water droplets falling down his pale, creamy skin. Shizuo almost let his drool escape his mouth, until the raven came closer and sealed their lips together in a soft kiss, before heading for the full bath and sinking into the hot water, beaconing his pointer finger to the blond to come and join him.

Joining Izaya in the bath, Shizuo wrapped his arms around the small waist of the raven, cuddling and enjoying the warm water, having small talk.

''So, where do you want to go today, Izaya?''

''I haven't thought about it, honestly.''

''Hey, I heard there was an amusement park that just opened in Ikebukuro. A lot of our employee's decided to go there today. How about it?'' Shizuo suggested.

Hanging his left leg in the air, Izaya thought the offer over, his teasing side kicking in.

''Such a big name in the industry wants to ride on kid rides? Isn't that lowering your pride, Your Highness?'' Izaya said, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

''Don't call me that. Makes me sound like a douche-bag. And I don't care were I go, as long as I am with you.''

''You've never been to an amusement park, haven't you?'' Izaya asked, a stoic expression on his face.

''Is it that noticeable?''

''Sure is. So today, you are no big name, big suit guy. Today you are going to be a normal commoner, just like me. No fancy food, no expensive things. That means, you are going out with just 150 dollars in your pocket, and a 150 in mine. ( I'm too lazy to covert it to yen, gomen). It's time for you to see the commoner life.

''Fhew, it's just that. It means we get to keep the limo, r-right?''

''Nope. It's poor day today, blondie.''

''Shit.''

* * *

After an piling out of the train and after a twenty minute long walk, the couple finally arrived at the park, which was piling with people. Izaya had phoned his friends, which they decided to meet at the big central clock in the middle of the amusement park at twelve.

Begging the blond to finally wear something casual, Shizuo went out in a black t-shirt with a polar bear, a dark green shirt over it, a small cross chain, converse and black skinny jeans, while Izaya was dressed in a blood red v-neck, skinny jeans, black converse and a casual black jacket with a small hood.

After buying their tickets, they went straight to the clock meeting with the café gang, the first place they went was to spinning tea-cups.

After securing their belts, the ride started.

''Well this isn't so bad. It's actually pretty fun.'' Shizuo exclaimed.

''You do know that this is the slowest speed, right?'' Erika asked, and the gang saw the blond millionaire pale.

''Shizu-chan, hang on to your lunch!''

* * *

After a good head spin and a mild nausea, they continued their day at the house of mirrors.

''Hey, Shizu-chan, you look fat!''

''And you look more skinny than ever.''

After a good laugh in the mirror, they decided to split up agreeing to meet at the Tornado Shake, Shizuo and Izaya heading to the horror ride.

Sitting in the small car, the blond put his hand over the ravens shoulder, pulling him closer, as Izaya started to shiver slightly in fear.

A small squeak escaped him as a witch robot sprung out of a corner. Holding Izaya tighter, Shizuo leaned down to press a soft kiss on his cheek, when suddenly Izaya started to scream like a mad man, a masked man standing in front of the exit, with a working chainsaw, making Shizuo scream too.

After the horror attraction, they both staggered drunkly out of it, heading to a small game booth, where stuffed yellow pouty dog hung as the biggest prize. Izaya's eye's started to glow full of love and Shizuo decided to get it for him.

''5 dollars for a go.''

The game was to knock over the bottles. Seemed easy enough. So why didn't at least one fall over in 4 games!? The blonds temper wore thin and he threw the ball with all his monster strength. All the bottles shattered in million pieces, but the ball flew through the thin wall of the booth knocking some old mans wig.

The booth manager gave Shizuo the stuffed dog with shaking hands, who passed the dog to the jumping and gleaming Izaya. After that, it was time to go to the Tornado Shake, which was the fastest and highest roller-coaster with 6 loops. It was the most popular ride in the park, so to get to it you had to stand in a big line, which was fairly smaller now.

Spotting Walker and Kadota waving as the third in the line, Shizuo and Izaya joined them.

''Erika, see what my Shizu-chan got me? Isn't it cute?'' Izaya bragged, holding the stuffed thing in his arms.

''Aww, how cute. You know, IzaIza, he looks like ShizuShizu.''

''Oh, yeah he does. Then I'm going to call him Shizu. What do you think, Shizu-chan?''

Before the blond could answer, it was their turn to go on the ride. As the staff buckled them in, Izaya was slightly shaking in his seat. Kadota and Togusa sat in front of them, and Walker and Erika behind them.

''It's okay, Izaya. If you're scared, I'll hold your hand. Trust me.''

''O-Okay Shizu-chan. I trust you.''

* * *

''WOO-HOO!' This is AWESOME!''

''IZAYA! GET ME OFF OF THIS THING!

''Oh, stop being such a baby! Here come the loops!''

''NOOOO!''

* * *

''I can't believe I'm actually alive. Thank You Lord in the heaven.''

''I want to go again!''

''How about we head home, Izaya?''

''Sure. But I want to treat you to one more thing. And it's on the way to the train station.''

''Okay.''

Exiting the amusement park, the couple headed towards the train station, stopping at a small cart.

''One strawberry-chocolate and one apple-chocolate crepe please!'' Izaya said to the old man, who gave a small nod ad a warm smile, when handing Izaya his order. ''Thank you.''

Turning to his blond boyfriend, the raven handed him the strawberry one, biting into the apple one, and hooking his arm together with Shizuo, walking to the station.

The blond looked a bit confused, but bit into the pancake, instantly diving into it, smearing chocolate on his face.

''What is this thing?! It's delicious!''

''It's called a crepe. Do you like it?''

''I love it!''

After that, a comfortable silence fell between them, until they reached Izaya's apartment. They got rid of the shoe's pilling into the couch, surfing the TV channels, settling on a low budget action movie. Getting into a comfortable cuddling position, Shizuo started to stroke the raven locks of hair, that belong to Izaya.

''Thanks for today, Izaya. I really had fun.''

''You're welcome, Shizu-chan.''

''I hope you are ready. Were going to Niseko the day after tomorrow.''

''I can't wait to be just the two of us.''

''You know, that was cheesy.''

''Learning from the best, blondie.''

''Oh, shut up.''

 _A day in a commoners Fate._

* * *

 **Hey, there.**

 **Sorry that this is so late and so short and so sucky, but this is just filler to fill the chapters up to 20. Next chapter starts the trip to Niseko. I may have not so much time, since my sister gave me the job as her wedding planner. I have to make programs, table cards, a video as a present for them both, games, etc. I am hit with inspiration so I'll try to write as much as possible.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, they give me life. Check my profile for future works.**

 **Bye for now,**

 **PrincessEvaOfTheZone.**


	14. Fate Goes To Niseko: Part 1

**Hey guys! Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry! for updating so late, school is being a big bitch.. I organized my big sisters wedding, and it was a success! She and her husband (who is a huge dork) were so happy.**

 **Hinata has grown bigger, and she is five months old!**

 **Okay, enough of my chatter, I hope you like this new chapter.!**

* * *

It was an early morning in the grand villa of Ikebukuro. It was a work day, since a flock of cars were already occupying the streets, heading for work or school. The air was crisp, the cold autumn air finally kicking in. The brown leaves were already starting to fall off, coating the ground in crispy gold and amber.

In this cold morning, in the safeness of their thick blanket, laid a pair, which was going to go on a trip, in just mere hours. Four white legs peaked outside of the blanket, as did tufts of raven and bleached blond hair.

A pair of legs suddenly stretched out further from the blanket, the blond tuft of hair peaking out more, to reveal a sleepy face with caramel eye's. The soft candy colored eye's blinked a few times to chase the sleep away, before turning to his right, where the peaceful face of his raven haired lover slept.

A small smile crept on Shizuo's face, while he watched the sleeping Izaya, propping his head on his hand. The raven let out small puffs of breath, his sculpted eyebrows twitching, almost like feeling, that he was watched, and after a small period of time, two scarlet orbs fogged by sleep popped open, to greet the face of his handsome companion.

''Mgh, Morning.''

''Morning, sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?'' The blond asked, running his fingers through the raven locks of hair.

Said raven softly shifted on the bed, trying to sit up, but suddenly flinched.

''Mh, a bit sore there, but otherwise, extremely happy.'' Izaya purred, cuddling closer to his blond companion.

''I'm glad to hear that. But, we don't have much time for cuddling. Were leaving for Niseko in 2 hours. So we gotta eat some breakfast, grab our gear and head for the limo.

The raven put on a small pout, but followed the order, tying the long sheet on his hips, before exiting the king-sized bedroom of the blond's mansion.

It had been his first night at his house, and after going outside, his apartment seemed more like a cardboard box.

It was a two story house, filled with huge windows, a two side staircase, a grand kitchen, fancy dining room and living room with plush couches and utilities for entertainment. Izaya headed into the kitchen, his mind and eye's still fogged by sleep, now fully awakened by a shrill scream from a maid in the kitchen making breakfast, surprised seeing an unfamiliar half-naked man.

The blond owner of the mansion heard an ear-shattering, tying the knot on his waist, rushing down the long stairs, heading to the source of the scream, which was the kitchen, being greeted by Izaya running into his arms, his sheet slipping from his waist, burying his red face in the nape of his neck.

''Hey, Iza-chan, what's wrong?'' Shizuo asked, chuckling, running his hands through the raven hair. Izaya just shivered, blushed even more and pointed to the kitchen, where the sound of sweeping up something broken could be heard.

The blond, holding Izaya in tow walked into the kitchen, seeing a maid sweeping up the shards of a broken plate, lifting her head up upon hearing somebody walk in.

''Master, there's a naked pervert in your mansion! We must call the police.'' The maid panicked, until she saw the 'pervert' clinging onto the master. ''Oh, you already caught him, Master. I hope he didn't molest you.''

A hearty laugh escaped Shizuo's mouth, tears of laughter running down his cheeks. Izaya just buried his head deeper in the mans shoulder. After getting all the laughter out, Shizuo spoke up.

''I think it's a small misunderstanding, Kimi-chan. This is no pervert. This is Izaya Orihara. My boyfriend.''

'Kimi-chan' grew red in the face, thoroughly embarrassed by her mistake. She quickly bowed in apology.

''OH! I am so very sorry, Orihara-sama. Please, accept my apologies.''

''A-Ah...it's quite alright. I don't blame you.''

''Now, Kimi-chan, may I ask of you to prepare some breakfast for us, since we will be leaving for Niseko shortly after it.

''O-Of course, Heiwajima-sama. It will be ready shortly.'' The blushed red girl answered, dumping the shards of the broken plate into the trash-can.

Shizuo nodded, dragging the half-naked raven behind him. They reached their bedroom, Izaya immediately running for the closet to dress himself up, earning a small chuckle from the blond,who entered right after him, reaching for his own clothes.

After getting dressed, they reached for their luggages, packing everything they needed for the week long trip to Niseko. It was kinda cold in the mountains, so they packed a lot of warm clothes, boots, pants, skiing equipment and suits- for skiing and for formal events, since the place hosted a grand Christmas ball.

After getting the packing done, another maid knocked on the door, to announce, that the breakfast was ready.

The two males climbed downstairs, heading for a wooden carved double door, revealing an almost kilometer long dining table. The end seat and the seat next to it was already set, steaming plates and bowls full of tasty breakfast food were waiting for them. The hungry couple dug in immediately, devouring the plates in few minutes.

After the breakfast, Izaya headed for a shower, while Shizuo and the limo driver packed the suitcases in the car. After Izaya was done showering and dressing, the blond took him by his hand, leading the raven down to the car. After everything was set, the car drove off, heading straight to the snowy Niseko.

* * *

Niseko was a beautiful place, with snowy mountains, a nice small village, a hotel at the top of it. It was a five star-resort, charging big money for the stay, which was like pocket money to the blond, but a big surprise for the raven. After arriving at the hotel, Shizuo went up to the receptionist to receive their key and schedule, while Izaya stood in awe turning his head this way and that.

After receiving the key, Shizuo dragged Izaya after him by his hand, since the male was too absorbed in his awe, making the millionaire chuckle. They headed for the elevator, the blond pushing the 7th floor. The drive wasn't long, and they headed for their room.

''I ordered a newlyweds room, since it was more comfortable and spacious. I hope you'll like it.'' And with that, Shizuo inserted the key in the hole, twisting it, before hearing a faint click, opening the door.

Izaya almost fainted. The room was dark blood red, a big, black animal skin rug on the ground, leather couch next to a fireplace and a plasma TV, a bit off there were three doors. Izaya opened the first one, which was a spacious kitchen, almost like in restaurants, a big dining table in the middle of it, covered in soft silk table-cloth and rose petals. The next door Izaya opened was the bathroom. It may not had the pool-like bath, that Shizuo had, but this one was not far from an oasis, a pond-like shaped tub, with decorative palm-trees, covering it in a mysterious aura.

The last door was the bedroom. A big king-sized bed covered by silk black curtains, candles on various shelves and tables. A big walk-in closet was on the right side of the room.

Izaya was in pure shock. This room must have cost a fortune!

As the raven thought that, a pair of slightly cold hands wrapped around his torso, making the male shudder, feeling hot breath against his ear.

''So, what do you think?''

''It's amazing. How much was it?''

''That's a secret. Now, let's put down our luggage and head for the fun stuff.''

* * *

After unpacking, changing into their ski suits, grabbing their equipment, the couple headed to the skiing area. While Shizuo signed a few papers, while Izaya was strapping up in his snowboard. Once the blond returned, and strapped himself in both headed for a smaller mountain, for Izaya to learn to ride. Shizuo was not quite the master, but he did know a bit.

''Okay, ready?''

Izaya shook his head, as the blond took him by his hand, riding down the slope. The cold wind bit at their cheeks, but Izaya's eye's shone with fun.

''This is so awesome! Can this thing go faster?''

Shizuo nodded, making a small move, making the boards slide faster, Izaya now giggling like a little girl. Shizuo laughed with him, making the cold not noticeable now.

''Okay, I'm gonna let go. Try to balance on yourself.''

Izaya puffed out his cheeks, but nodded. They broke apart, the blond riding faster, making the raven follow. Izaya was full of determination, following just what the blond did, gradually picking up speed, finally catching up to his boyfriend, even passing him.

''Come on, slowpoke! Faster!''

Izaya was red in the cheeks from the cold, but he was utterly happy. For once in his lifetime, Izaya was truly happy. No more crying or depression. He was treated like royal, but he wasn't. All he needed, was somebody by his side, who truly loved him. And turning his head back and seeing the red cheeked blond, who was gradually catching up to him, he knew that his dream had come true.

The slope ended, the raven stopped and unbuckled himself, running up to a half pipe, the blond following.

The whole day they spent learning to do tricks and ride and ski. After it got dark, they headed to their room, changing out of their suits and heading for diner. After pigging out and returning to their room, they dressed into their sweaters, bundling into thick blankets, grabbing marshmallows and cocoa, they switched on a holiday themed movie, while cuddling.

''Christmas is this week. How do you want to spend it?''

''I don't want anything. I just want to be with the people I love. And that now includes you.''

''I have a small surprise for you on Christmas Eve, and I think you will like it.''

''You don't need to do anything for me. Your loves is enough for me.''

''I love you, Izaya.''

''I love you too, Shizuo..''

They spent the rest of the night cuddling, kissing, talking and just being with the one they love. Each-other.

* * *

 **I know I am a big bitch, for being this late, but better later than never. I know this is short as hell. This is just the first part of the trip to Niseko, it will stretch out to at least 2 more chapters.**

 **I really missed you all, but school was so damn hard on me, that I barely had time for writing, and then a writers-block struck me and I hated myself. But I will be able to write more on the last week of October, since I have a break.**

 **I hope to see you all soon again!**

 **Review, like or follow,**

 **PrincessEvaOfTheZone.**


	15. Fate Goes To Niseko: Part 2

**Okay, the next part is up. I know it's finally kinda fast, for I FINALLY have free time, not getting dragged along shopping with my sister or mother. They finally left me at home, so I can write in peace.**

 **And for that, here is the next part of the trip to Niseko.**

* * *

It was a new day in the grand hotel in the resort of Niseko, where the happy couple laid in the bed, finally waking up after a good nights sleep. It was 3 days before Christmas, and the whole town was getting ready for the celebration, putting up decorations, games, a big Christmas tree was getting set up in the center of the plaza.

Izaya was the first one to wake up, making his side of the bed, going into the closet to pick his outfit for the day, before heading for the shower, washing his slightly sweaty hair with a holiday themed shampoo.

After getting ready, the raven headed for the kitchen, opening the grand fridge, his eye's almost popping out of his sockets. It was fully loaded with any kind of food you could imagine. It was a chefs dream come true.

Since Izaya was a skilled cook, he was giddy, his toes curling in his slippers. Before even starting anything, the raven switched on the TV, leaving it on a music channel, flooding the room with soft music.

Finally deciding his menu, the raven pushed up his cuffs, scattering for pots and pans, opening and closing the fridge for ingredients.

His hips moved together with the snowy themed song, while mixing the mix for pancakes, checking up the omelet, while popping out the French toast. Izaya put down the pancake mix, grabbing strawberries from the fridge, washing them in the sink, while he put the first spoon of pancake mix on the pan.

While it was frying, the raven cut up tomatoes, cleaning out the insides, filling the now empty shell of the tomatoes with a cream cheese filling, decorating it like a small Santa Claus.

The pancakes were already halfway done, while Izaya mixed in the cocoa with sugar, adding water and miniature marshmallows.

While the raven was setting up the breakfast table and finishing up all the cooking, shifting was going inside the bedroom, where the blond millionaire was finally getting up, tying the long sheet on his waist, running his fingers through his bleached hair.

Opening the bedroom door, Shizuo was met with a delicious scent coming from the kitchen, where soft humming along the now playing song could be heard. Shizuo entered the kitchen, seeing a big assortment of food laid on the table, Izaya putting the plate full of steaming pancakes topped with strawberries and whipped cream.

''Oh, morning, Shizu-chan! The breakfast is ready. Go get washed up and join me.''

''Wow. I think you outdid yourself.'' The blond said, wide-eyed.

''Nah, this is nothing. Just breakfast. The fridge was full, so I used some things.''

Shizuo captured the small raven in a tight hug, burying his head in the crook of the ravens neck.

''You're amazing. I love you.''

''I know. Now, get cleaned up. Sorry, but you smell.''

The blond broke the hug, huffing in fake pain.

''How could you say that! You hurt my feelings.'' The blond moaned, putting on a fake pout.

''Well, if you don't want the breakfast, you can skip the shower.''

''Oh, hell no.'' And with that, the blond was gone from the kitchen in record time, making Izaya chuckle, before finishing with setting up the table.

After Shizuo took the shower and got breakfast, both of them shared a tasty breakfast, talking about the days agenda.

''What do you want to do, my little raven?'' Shizuo asked, strawberry in his mouth.

''I think I want to check out the Christmas market, that is just down from the hotel along the road. I read in the brochure that it was amazing.''

''We'll do anything you want.''

* * *

After having breakfast and cleaning up, the pair dressed in their coats, boots, gloves, hats and scarves, before heading in the cold winter air, hitting the Christmas market. It was said in the brochure, that it was one of the biggest events in the resort.

After exiting the hotel, the first booths could already be seen. Izaya's eye's shone like a kids in a candy store, rushing to every booth there was, shopping to his hearts content, the blond offering to pay for everything.

They stopped in front of an inside store, where Izaya stopped the blond from entering.

''You stay here.''

''Why?''

''I want to buy some gifts fir my family. I may not be able to see them this year too, but I want to at least send them a gift, since they always sent some to me every year, since I left home. And before you say anything, I'm going to use my own money, cause I'm going to buy a gift for you too.''

And with that, the raven went missing for half an hour, giving Shizuo time to find a hot chocolate stand and get two cups, before coming back, and by then, the raven exited the store, both of his hands full of shopping bags.

''Damn, how much did you spend?''

''A lot more than I expected. But no worry. In the holidays, there is no purpose for money, other than making other people happy.''

The raven smiled a cute smile, making the blonds heart melt. He was lucky with such a kind-hearted boyfriend. Izaya looked at his crowded hands, his happiness level falling.

''Oh, shoot. Now that my hands are so full, we can't go anywhere anymore.''

''Don't worry. I'll call for a bell-boy to bring your stuff up to our room, so we can continue.''

''Thank, Shizu. You're the best.''

''I know.''

* * *

It was the night before Christmas, when both males were eating tangerine, watching the third movie of Santa Claus, bickering about the poor acting skills of the actor, who played Jack Frost, when suddenly, a loud ring echoed through the room, startling the raven, making him drop his tangerine, it rolling under the table.

While Izaya went under the table, to retrieve the fallen fruit, Shizuo answered his phone, talking very quietly, before giving something approval. Izaya raised an eye-brow, questioning the blond male, who was smiling like a dork.

''Shizuo, what is going on?''

''Remember, I said I had a big surprise for you? It just arrived. I really hope you will like it.''

The blond took Izaya by the hand, leading him towards the front door, Shizuo making the raven stand in the spot.

''I know this is pretty late, but..''

''Quit stalling!''

And Shizuo opened the door.

Behind it, there were standing the people, that Izaya thought he would never see again, by his own fault, that is. He had never made any time for them, but now, the blond had given him the best gift ever.

And it was two squealing, crying twin girls, jumping in his arms, hugging him so tight, that he was loosing oxygen, fast.

''Izaya-nii, we missed you so much! Where have you been?!''

''Now, now, Mairu, Kururi, don't kill your brother, you just finally met him after a long time.'' Said a middle aged woman, dark hair tied in a ponytail, a big goofy smile on her face, a bit of tears in her eye's. ''It's nice to see you, Izaya.''

''Mom..''

Izaya looked at his boyfriend, smiling like a goof, his little sisters still squeezing the life out of him, his mother standing in the doorway.

The raven could not be more happier.

* * *

 **So, surprise! I dragged Izaya's family into this trip! Woohoo..**

 **These trip chapters won't be too long, since they are just fillers for the real drama, which is going to start very soon!**

 **I really love writing about Christmas and other holidays, so I was excited to write the trip fillers. I really hope you liked it, no matter if it was short and kinda sucky...**

 **I'm going to try very hard to find some time for you guys, since I restarted writing, I was feeling so much better, since I'm going to a new school.**

 **P.S – There is a poll on my profile for the upcoming story, so please, go vote on it, if you haven't already. It would mean so very much to me.**

 **I hope you'll stick to the end,**

 **PrincessEvaOfTheZone.**


	16. Fate Goes To Niseko: Part 3

**The holidays have started for me, which means, a huge tons of updating my stories! This is a very special time, that I am spending at my dad's house, where I can do what the hell I want, from morning to the middle of the night. I can watch anime, and write how much I want.**

 **This is going to be so fun!**

 **Trip to Niseko: Part 3!**

* * *

It was the morning of Christmas, that Shizuo woke up from a delicious smell, rustling of papers, laughing and the mix of Christmas songs in the background. Throwing a red robe on, the blond exited the bedroom, coming into a room, decorated in the best way for the holiday.

A big Christmas tree was in the middle of the room, decorated entirely, a bunch of gifts already sitting under it, Mairu and Kururi sitting beside it, wrapping the leftover gifts, while talking was being hear from the kitchen, where he suspected Izaya and his mother to be, which was true, seeing the middle aged woman decorating gingerbread in frosting, while the raven was leaning down at the oven, pulling out another batch of fresh cookies, checking up on breakfast.

''Morning, Ms. Orihara.''

''Oh, good-morning, Heiwajima-san. I hope me and my son did not wake you up?''

''Oh, no! It's okay. And you may just call me Shizuo.''

''Well, then you can surely call me Kyouko.''

Izaya had a bright smile on his still a bit sleepy face, seeing how his family liked his boyfriend, his heart beating even faster for the blond. He had made such a thoughtful gift for him, bringing his family to spend Christmas together.

After a while, the twins ran into the kitchen, helping their mother with setting up the table, while Izaya finished decorating the gingerbread with frosting, pilling the cookies on a plate, putting it in the middle of the table, while Shizuo was getting dressed.

The big family all sat together, talking about the holidays, the exploring of the resort, and the grand ball , that was happening tonight. The twins would go to the teens party, that was going on on the first floor, their mother going whit them, while Izaya and Shizuo were going to the ball for adults, happening on the roof of the building.

After finishing breakfast, the Orihara family cleaned up the mess, while the blond snuck his big pile of gifts under the tree.

A while later, the company got dressed and went exploring the resort, Kyouko going together with the twins to the snow amusement park, Shizuo and Izaya right behind them, settling down on a bench, holding hot chocolate.

They all made snow-angels, had a big snowball war, made snowmen, and felt like a big, whole happy family once again.

* * *

It had become evening, when the whole family put in a cliché Christmas movie, eating tangerine and gingerbread, cuddling all together on the sofa, the Orihara twins suddenly attacking their brother with a tickle war, in which the blond and Ms. Orihara soon joined, almost killing the raven in the process.

After that was over, a comfortable silence settled in the room before a shrill scream broke it.

''It's time to open the presents!''

With that, Mairu and Kururi ran under the tree, burying their top halves in the presents, almost drowning in the quantity, while the grown-ups just chuckled, but joined the excited teens, sitting cross legged in the ground pillows.

Mairu was the first to return from under the tree, with a pile of gifts for her, Kururi following soon after. The bespectacled girl held up the first box, which was addressed from her mother. It was filled with candy, yellow and black clothes, the box matching her sisters.

The next boxes were from their brother. Once Mairu opened her box, a squeal tore from her voice-box, as she dove into the box, dragging out one after another boxes of the Pop! Horror movie characters.

''It's the whole collection. I hope you like it, Mairu!''

The girl was ecstatic, jumping in the open arms of her brother. Kururi soon followed, after receiving a similar set.

''Izaya, don't buy the girls such expensive gifts!'' His mother scolded him, but smiled right after.''But, thank you. They have always wanted those.''

''It's time for your gifts, mom!'' The girls yelled, diving under the tree, pulling out 3 more gifts. The girls gave their mother a self-made scarf and gloves, with a nice bottle of perfume. They handed her another box.

''This one is from Iza-nii.'' Izaya's mother smiled warmly, opening the small, carefully wrapped box, her eye's filling with tears. Inside was a beautiful, crystal carved necklace, with a big diamond heart.

''Izaya, darling..it's beautiful..'' The girls looked inside the box, ooing.

''Open the heart.'' Kyouko did just that, letting tears fall. Inside the heart, was a picture they took last night, their family together again.

''Oh, sweety. Thank you. Merry Christmas.''

They hugged, and then moved along to Izaya's.

He received a nice clothes package from his mother and a prank kit from his sisters.

''Well, Mister Money man, where are our gifts?''

''Mairu! That's not polite!''

Shizuo was laughing, but soon stopped.

''Don't worry. I have them right here. Izaya had told me about you two rascals, and I happen to know, that you love my brother. So, I made some arrangements, and got some passes for you three to his latest movie shooting and talk show.'' The blond said smugly , giving the family the passes, before being knocked over in kisses and hugs.

''Izaya-nii, sorry, but we're stealing your man.''

Izaya just chuckled.

The blond reached in his pocket again, pulling out an envelope, handing it over to Izaya's mother.

''It's three unlimited flight tickets to anywhere in the world, so whenever you need or want to meet Izaya and me, wherever we are, you are welcome. We are family now.''

''Thank you, Shizuo. It's so nice, that my son is blessed with such a nice man.''

Izaya blushed and pointed Mairu to another small box under the tree.

''Um.. I know that you are, like the richest person in the world, but I bought you this, since it thought it would suit you.''

Shizuo opened the box, his eye's meeting a nice, expensive looking wrist watch. Under the watch cover, there was another slot, in which there was a picture of Izaya and Shizuo together.

''Oh, Izaya. I love it.'' The blond hugged his lover, putting on the watch.

''I remembered that you were a good artist, so I bought you this.''

Izaya took the big package, opening it and meeting a very big drawing tablet with around a hundred accessories.

''Promise me, you'll draw something for me, when we get back.''

''I promise.''

* * *

After the big gift exchange, they went to their parties. Shizuo and Izaya spent the whole night dancing, until the midnight fireworks.

As Izaya returned from his dip, to look the blond in the eye's, they shared a sweet kiss.

''You do know, we have to go back tomorrow. It's a shame.''

''I don't care where we are. I feel happy, as long as you are together with me.''

 _Fate Goes To Niseko: Part 3 (Trip end)._

* * *

 **Okay, this trip is finally finished. I need ideas for two more filler chapters. And here is where you come in. You can send me PM's with headcanons or your original ideas you would like to see in a chapter. If I choose your idea, I will give you a shout-out.**

 **This is going to be fluffy and short until chapter 20. Then, prepare your heart and brains...**

 **Until next time,**

 **PrincessEvaOfTheZone.**


	17. Fate Mixes The Colors

**I haven't updated this story for so freaking long, I hope you don't hate me. I don't know if anybody even reads this thing anymore. I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you all, but I had a testing time in school, in which I had to have all my marks succesful, or they would throw me out. I am writing this, because I did it!**

 **I have got the winter break, so this is my Christmas present to you. I hope to make something I hope you will like. It's going to be 12 days of Suit and Tie. Atleast, I'm going to try.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Some time had passed, since the two lovers had returned from their trip to Niseko. They had returned to their rutine at work, Shizuo dealing with a lot of meetings and paperwork before the holidays, while Izaya aided in any way that he could. The stress with work was growing even more, since they had to do all the work, before New Years, since Mr. Heiwajima checked it all himself. Every night they came home exhausted, falling asleep instantly. They barely had time together.

It was finally the weekend and they finally had time to relax. Izaya was bored out of his mind, so he picked out his canvas, brushes and paint, to start a new project. But now there was a problem.

What the hell should he paint?

There wasn't any orders for more decorations from Kadota, he didn't have any inspiration to paint, but he had to.

Then, something popped in his head from a memory.

 _''Promise me, you'll draw something for me, when we get back.''_

Izaya did promise to paint something for him. But why paint something for him, when he could draw him?

The raven got out his sketching pencil, drawing lines on the white square, making a heads shape settle on the paper. He did a bit of shading, accenting some places, like the chin and collar bones. He focused more of his time on the outlines, than the face and body itself, when he suddenly felt strong arms wrapp around his waist, holding him close to his chest.

''So, you decided to finally paint something for me?''

''I'm trying do draw you,but this isn't going to be just any old portrait. I always put my feelings in all of my paintings, even if it's just a bowl of fruit.

''I hope you won't make me look all pink.''

Izaya was confused for a bit and asked his lover as he stilled his hand on the paper.

''Why the hell should you be pink?''

Shizuo just chuckled and pressed his raven closer to his chest.

''Well, pink is the color of love.''

At that statment, Izaya turned bright pink, but still continued his work.

''I don't just put my feelings in the colors. It's...more complicated than that. You'll see when I finish this thing.''

''Okay. I'm holding you to it. On a different note, what are we gonna have for breakfast?''

''Anything you want, Shizu-chan.''

* * *

It was the last couple of days before the holidays, when Shizuo recieved a call from his father. Izaya was in the office kitchen, baking something sweet, since the sugary smell erupted like a volcano in the room. The blond was sitting by his table, franticlly typing on his computer all the last documents, statistics and what not.

The raven soon came in the room, putting a tray of gingerbread and colorful sugar cookies, with a glass of milk, himself sitting on the small sofa with a book in his hands.

A comfortable silance settled in the room, when it was broken by a shrill sound of a ringtone. Shizuo picked it up, checking the caller ID. It was his father.

Not wanting to upset his lover, who had raised his eyebrows, he muttered a quick 'I'll be right back' and headed into his meeting room, which was protected by soundproof glass.

Once inside, he pressed the answer button.

''Hello?''

 _''Ah, Shizuo. I recon you are at work at this moment?''_

''Yeah, I am. Where else should I be?''

'' _Oh, I don't know. Maybe still in Niseko, with your employee. Oh, sorry. I meant lover.''_

The blond gritted his teeth at the sarcastic bite in his fathers tone, but left it alone.

''Well, I'm not. Is that all you called me for? For a check up on your adult son, who can do whatever he wants with his life and dates?''

 _''I must admit, it was partly that. I also wanted to check how are you dealing with the years statistics. I hope they haven't dropped, since there is something to distract you from your precious work now.''_

''Izaya is not a distraction!'' The blond yelled in rage, slamming his fist on the hardwood table, making it tremble under the force of the hit. ''And your precious company is doing fine, putting money in a fuckin lazy ass geezers pocket.''

'' _Do not speak with me in that tone, young man. Just wait until your mother finds out about this.''_

''Oh, so you're trying to put her against my life decisions too? How shallow of you, father.'' Shizuo bit back again.

 _''You will obey my orders. You are nothing more than just a pawn in my company. Just so you know, with only one snap of my fingers you will be broke. I am not afraid of you.''_

''For your info, I'm not scared of you eather. Goodbye.''

 _''I will put you on the right path of life again, like I used to. And that raven of yours, will not fit in that scenario. Until next time, Shizuo.''_

And with that he hung up.

* * *

Shizuo didn't want to admit, that he was scared of his father, but he was. The man was more powerful then he could ever be, and he feared, that he would harm his beloved. The thought alone made him stay awake, his hands restless against his sleeping lover.

 _If somebody even tries to hurt you, I will not forgive them. May they all burn in hell. You are me everyting. Izaya._

 **Okay, now this may be short, but it's just a filler.**

 **Also, the painting will be important in the future, I just introduced it to you all.**

 **Give me some more ideas for another filler, because, this story is my baby.**

 **Merry Christamas,**

 **PrincessEvaOfTheZone**


	18. Fates Colorful Essence

**Since the shitty writers block has finally left me, I am able to write this story's last unplanned filler. It may contain something for the future, so always keep an eye out in all of my fics. Enough with the talk, I'll give you what you all want.**

* * *

Although the threat never left Shizuo's mind, he was still able to be happy, with his precious raven by his side. And with the help of Izaya, they had finally wrapped up all the work.

All the statistics had been written, all documents handed in, and now the whole building was getting ready for the New Years holidays. It was finally time to relax, and that's what they all did.

Putting his father far behind him, the generous blond had invited his closest employees, together with Izaya and his friends to the biggest hot-springs in the country.

When all the men were sitting in the springs, Shizuo and Izaya snuck away to a more secluded area, just sitting together, basking in the hot water and some alone time, keeping up a light converstation.

''You know, there is a room in my mansion, which I don't know what to use for, since it's just white, but I'll gladly give it to you, if you are willing to paint it yourself. It's a New Years gift from me.''

''I..I don't know what to say. A room just for myself in your mansion. It's not like I spend time with you that much in the mansion.''

''I know. What I meant by that is...I want you to move in with me. I can't stand being alone some nights without you. You can keep your apartment, but I want you to live together with me. But only if you want to.'' The blond said, snuggling Izaya closer to his chest.

''...Okay. I'll move in with you. I'll give my apartment to my mom, Kururi and Mairu. I'll just need to get my stuff.''

''About that. I...kinda ordered my servants to get them. I'm going to assume they are back in the mansion by now.''

''My, my, is the beast getting possessive of his prey? Are you going to lock me in your secret dungeon?'' Izaya chuckled.

''How did you know?!''

The night was warm, as the two lovers laughed together, content with just each-other.

''So, about that room. I can paint it however I want?''

''However you like. I just hope you won't draw porn on the walls...''

''Not promising anything..''

''Izaya!''

* * *

The room was big.

I kid you not, it was fucking humongous. I thought he said it was just a simple, empty room in his mansion. Mansion. Right. Nothing could physiclly be small in a mansion. Damn rich people.

But, not like I'm complaining. Hey, I need to be spoiled from time to time.

I was dressed in a simple painters outfit I had in my art bag, and some old sneakers. I dragged all my art supplies by my feet. I had a bunch of spray cans for graffti, a couple of paint cans, a lot of small colors for interior designs meant for walls and a looot of brushes.

But now the biggest problem. What to paint? If I knew what to use this room for, I should figure the theme out.

I could turn this room in my personal quiet time room, and a place to keep all my art supplies, since my apartment didn't have place to keep them out, so i had to burry them deep in my closet.

Okay, so I knew what to use it for. Now to paint it. Something that simply screamed me. Something, that was enterly me, stuck on this mansions walls for all the people to see.

I picked up some random color from the bag, and it turned out to be forest green. So maybe put my essence in a forest?

I picked up a can opener from my bag and a thick paintbrush.

The color melded great together with the walls, and I was almost halfway through with a wall, when Shizuo came inside the room.

''So, how are you doing?''

''Well, I decided to paint a forest, and put my essence in it.''

''That sounds amazing. I can't wait to see what it looks, when it's finished.''

As he said that, I felt warm arms wrap around my waist and pull me close to his chest. His fingers brushed over my hips, making them tingle in the most pleasant way possible. I almost lost myself in his embrace, but I wanted to finish this thing until tonight.

''Shizu-chan, could you please be a dear and pass me those cans of paint by your leg?''

He pushed the paint closer to me, and I made huge mistake in my part. I bent over.

My ass stuck out at his crotch, as I bent over to dip my brush inside the color, picking the red one, when a growl emited behind me, and I wound myself pressed against the already dried part of the wall, as hot breath suddenly came close to my ear.

''How long has it been..?'' He murmured in my ear, biting my earlobe. Asshole. He knew I was weak there.

But I simply had to finish this thing!

Shizuos tongue slipped inside my ear, and my knees were already buckling under my relaxed weight.

Well, it was only 11 in the morning. I could waste my time a little bit. I turned around, pulling his head down by his hair to meet my lips, as he slowly lifted me up against the wall, the wet paintbrush digging in my back, but with his teeth grazing my neck and him unzipping my suit, his paint wet hand brushing against my nipples, I couldn't care less.

The room was almost looking like a war zone, paint instead of blood. There were paint cans and brushes fallen over, the paint smearing on two naked bodies pressed together in a pile of passion against the wall.

Shizuos blond hair was sporting a purple streak in them, as Izayas dirty hands were clenching to them as if they were his only lifeline, being lost in the throws in pleasure. The ravens naked backside, being violated with the blonds massive shaft, was pressing against the wall, painting an erotic picture of itself. Their joined hands, swimming in blue paint were pressed in the wall beside Izaya's head, leaving a mark of their joining.

They moved along the wall, switching positions, the ravens hands pressed against the half green wall, leaving hand prints all over it,until his face joined in too, Izaya now breathing heavily and moaning against the wall.

''O-Oh God! Harder!''

''A-Ah, that's not the name I want to hear from your lips, Izaya-kun..!''

With an animalistic thrust inside the quivering, pale body, the blond projectiled small paint blotches, that were sticking to his sweaty skin onto the wall.

''S-Shizuo!''

Izaya opened his eyes against the painted wall, as the beast pushed into him harder, almost breaking him in half.

''Y-Yes! Show me your wild side, take me like the beast you are! Tear your prey apart!''

They continued switching their positions all over the room, painting the room with their bodies, until the blond beast leaned his on the wall, leaving the last mark from his hair, as he released with a growl in his panting boyfriend.

* * *

It took a little while until they gained back their senses. They headed straight to the showers, for their was paint in places it shouldn't be.

After getting a new set of clothes, Izaya sent his beast of a boyfriend to buy some beanbags, a coffee table, and several other interior assortments, as a brilliant idea popped inside the ravens head.

* * *

 **Hurray for paint sex! Not that original, if I'm honest. Okay, next chapter is going to be the last paradise chapter, in which you will have a lot of fluff, and find out what Izaya did with the room.**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **If anybody of my readers would like to draw fanart of this fic, I would love you forever! And if somebody draws the room, that I will write about in the next chapter, they'll recieve a gift from me! A shout-out, a fic request and even a character in my this or my next fanfictions.**

 **I really would like to see the room Izaya is going to paint in life, but alas, as much as I am a good writter, I am a terrible artist.**

 **See you all tomorrow,**

 **PrincessEvaOfTheZone**


	19. Fate, Paint, Fireworks and More

**Hey there! I don't know what to say..I just reached over more than 9,000 views on this story! Lets get to 10,000.**

 **Last fluffy chapter to this story starts now!**

* * *

It took about the whole day, for Izaya to fix up the mess, that the both lovers had left behind in the spontaneous throws of passion. Keeping his idea in mind, the raven took out the interior paint, as he finished with the green paint over the room.

He never cleaned off the paint marks, that he or Shizuo had left behind, so there was a butt print on the wall, several hand prints, a weird hair streak, and the contours of Izaya's face, mainly his eyes.

The love making was one of his precious memories, that he now shared with the blond, so included them in his painting.

Shizuo was in for a big surprise.

It was about 8 in the evening, when Shizuo returned home with all the necessary things, that his raven had ordered him to buy for the new room. Just as he put them down by the said rooms door, it sprung open, the raven dragging the boxes in and slamming the door shut in his boyfriends confused face.

Shizuo just scratched his head, and decided, that a shower sounded really good now.

It took two more hours for Izaya to finally finish up his gifted room enough, to actually use it and show it off to people.

He darted out of the room, looking for his beast of a boyfriend, finding him in his huge kitchen talking to one of the bakers and munching on some cookies and milk.

''Shizu-chan, are you a baby? Cookies and milk, really?''

The blond was obviously startled , as he jumped in his seat, facing the speaker.

''What? Doesn't mean it's not good. So, did you finally finish the room?''

''Yeah, I did. Do you want to check it out?''

''Sure.''

They headed both together for the mystery room, opening the door, that held Izayas masterpiece. The raven switched on the lights, to reveal the room.

There was a small coffee table on a moss-like rug, two black sitting bean bags, a small TV mounted on the wall, and Izayas art supplies stacked inside a small, cave like space in the room. It was decorated with small lanterns and fairy lights, but it couldn't even compete with the art on the walls.

The room was painted like a mysterious jungle, trees and vines hanging inside the room, like they were real. Broken statues, or more like ruins were scattered in the jungle, But what was strange, that they were all from the same piece, and the jungle held two ruined male statues.

The pair walked all over the room, as Shizuo recognized his purple hair streak, transformed into a purple bush, containing two blood red butterflies. Their hand prints, that were covered in pink, Izaya transformed them in a foggy mist, almost like a fond memory in between the trees.

Most of their body parts were turned into animals or accented inside trees, even Izayas butt print was turned into a cracked rock, on which sat two male wood nimfs, that were similar to him and his lover. But the most beautiful thing on the walls,was Izayas eye's.

Shizuo lost himself looking into them, seeing so much more, than he knew about his flesh and blood lover, his essence held into those blood red orbs, that would stare at him forever in this room. They held so much emotion, that Izaya never showed. The blond could see pain and happiness in them at the same time.

''Izaya, this...this is amazing. I never knew you had so much in you. And to think, I am responsible for letting you rot away your talent in an office together with me.''

''Yeah, my mother said the same thing, but I don't want to paint for a living. There wouldn't be any freedom for me.''

''Okay. Do what you want to do, but never bury your talent away. Promise?'' The blond asked, burying his head in the soft raven hair.

''I promise.''

* * *

It was finally the New Years, and Shizuo and Izaya had decided to go to the New Years festival, that was held in the shrine on top of a mountain. Since the blond wanted to see his lover in a yukata, he had to let him go home to his old apartment, where he would get ready with his mother and sisters.

It was finally time to go to the festival, and Shizuo had come to pick up the Orihara family. He rung the bell by the door, as he waited for somebody to get the door. The door swung open, revealing two brown haired girls dressed in their yukatas, as they dragged the blond male inside of the apartment.

''Hey, Mr. Money man. So, are you really going to ask our brother?''

Shizuo put his hand over the noisy girls mouth, effectively shutting her up.

''Not so loud. Don't talk about that.''

Suddenly, Kyouko Orihara exited one of the rooms, dressed in a purple flower yukata, holding a small fan and shopping bag, her hair put up into a tight bun.

''Hello, Heiwajima-san. Izaya is just about ready.''

''Oh, hello. You look wonderful, Mrs. Orihara.''

''Why, thank you. You look handsome yourself.''

The blond was dressed in a white and blue yukata, a white sash holding it together, topped with his wooden sandals.

''Thank you.''

Suddenly, a muffled voice came from the room, that Izayas mother had exited just a minute ago.

''Izaya, darling. Are you okay in there?''

''Yeah, Mom. Do I really have to wear this thing in public?''

Shizuo lifted a confused eyebrow up, which the woman saw.

''He is just fussy over the fact, that he has to wear my old yukata, from when I was young. He thinks that he looks like a girl.'' The mother snickered.

Suddenly, the door popped open, the raven exiting the room.

''Because I do!''

The room got quite. Shizuo didn't recognize his feisty raven haired lover, his eye's running over a porcelain dolls body. The pale body was dressed in a white yukata, which was decorated with cherry blossom design all over the garment, tied together with a pink sash. A fake cherry blossom hair piece was sitting in the freshly washed raven hair.

''You..look so beautiful..''

The sentence escaped the blonds mouth, his arms running over the delicate body. Their eye's met, and Shizuo found himself staring at the most beautiful creature, he had ever laid his eye's on.

* * *

It was late in the evening, when the family settled down under a tree on a blanket, leaving their food basket in the corner. Izaya put his parasol over the blanket, to shield them for a nasty gust of wind. It was almost time, when Mairu and Kururi dragged their mother away to find a bathroom, leaving the two males alone.

''Izaya?''

''Hm?''

''I have something to say. Take my hand.''

Izaya was a bit confused, but did as he was told.

''Izaya, I have known you almost over a year now, and I want you to know, that this was the best thing, that has happened in my entire life. You have changed my boring life for the better, and I can't imagine my life without you. And I don't care what the hell my father has to say about this, for if somebody tries to hurt you, may they all burn in hell.''

''Shizu, you're embarrassing me...'' Izaya blushed looking at their joined hands.

''And with that I want to say..And I don't care if you don't give me an answer for a long time, I'll always wait for you. So, Izaya Orihara..''

As the fireworks lighted up the starry sky, a shiny diamond ring was presented before the raven.

''Will you marry me?''

* * *

 **Yee, a proposal! Bet you didn't suspect it. But, as I said, this is the LAST fluffy chapter in this story. Go and figure, what is going to happen next...**

 **Happy guessing, Yours Truly,**

 **PrincessEvaOfTheZone..**


	20. Fate Changes Its Colors

**Hello, everybody...umm, please don't hate me after this chapter...or the rest of the fic. And I know, that my writting style is turning shitty, so sorry about that too. Plus, I promise to make my chapters longer after this one.**

* * *

 _''Will you marry me?''_

Izaya shook his head, while writing his report about the company's expenses. It was the third day back to work, and he was still running the thought around his head. Shizuo had said that he would wait for his answer, no matter how long and what it was.

That night Izaya was really surprised. He did love the blond like he never had loved anyone, but he just wasn't ready for that question. It wasn't the bad 'not ready' case, as he was just fighting with his mind. Maybe it was his heart, that had grown from the shrunken state it was left after last time. It didn't want to trust Shizuo just yet, although he had proven himself for him.

The blond adored his raven. He said, that he had changed his life for the better, and he didn't care what the world thought about him, something Izaya wanted to be brave enough for.

He didn't want to be known by the whole world, as just the husband of the richest man in the entire Japan. He wanted to be known by his success. He was known already by his illustrations for the book, and he still had more than half of his money for something he would need for his future, although he didn't know what exactly he was saving it for. If he chose to accept the proposal, he would be funded for a lifetime, never to worry about anything.

Maybe, he could give the money to his family? He could put the money for his little sisters' education. He wanted the girls to have a bright future, but he knew his mother didn't make that much money, to pay for collage for both girls.

He thought about how his life would change, if he was the new Mr. Heiwajima in the blonds family. He didn't even know if his parents would approve of him, hell, he hadn't even met his mother, and, by the looks of it, wasn't exactly welcoming him in his arms as his sons lover.

Izaya was genuinely scared. His mind and heart were refusing his body and soul to be happy.

He ran over things good about accepting the proposal.

First, he would be together with somebody , who genuinely loved him with all his being. Second, he would never have to worry about money, and would be living in the most amazing mansion. Third, he would be treated with respect and love that he deserved, from the man that loved him and he loved back.

So, then, what was the downside in this basically perfect scenario?

Shizuos family may not approve of him, with this wedding the whole world would focus on the him as the new Mrs. Heiwajima, and...then there would be...what would there be?

The downsides of this engagement weren't that bad, except the family part..If Shizuo could deal with that together with him, they could really be happy together..

So, the raven had decided, not listening to the warnings that his heart and mind screamed at him. He would go to his office and accept his proposal..

* * *

After about an hour of staring at his empty computer screen, Izaya finally rose from his seat, evened out his fast breathing, as he knocked on the heavy wood door, waiting for an answer.

''Come in.'' A soft sound came from the other side of the door, as the raven pushed the door open.

No matter how many times Izaya entered his office, he still loved seeing the beastly blond sitting at his office desk, the big glass windows forming a glowing halo around him, like he was the God of Sun, sitting in his throne, and it always made the raven swoon.

This time, Shizuo was encased in a reddish-golden light, for it was almost closing time, and most of the employees had headed home, but since Mr. Heiwajima had called for a meeting scheduled this evening, they both had stayed behind.

''Oh, Izaya-kun. Did you want something?'' The blond turned all his attention at the male, that entered his office. How Izaya loved, that no matter he was doing, once he turned up in his line of view, he dropped everything and looked only at him.

The blond was definitely surprised, when Izaya sat down on his desk, slid all the way over, and while sitting on the table, leaned over and pressed a passionate kiss to his confused lips.

The raven never took charge, so what made him do that?

''Yes.''

''What?''

''My answer to your proposal, if it's still on the table, is yes. I will marry you, Shizuo Heiwajima. I love you like I have never loved anybody else. And I would be honored to spend my entire life with you.''

Shizuo's mouth hung open, as he didn't have anything to say. Did this really mean, that this beautiful creature, that was currently sitting in front of him, a thin blush line gracing his porcelain nose, would finally belong to him forever?

Taking the chance, the blond sprung up from his seat, took the surprised raven in his arms, and spun them both around, until they couldn't see anything past the blur.

They laughed it off, as Izaya sat down on the small sofa by the coffee table, as Shizuo kneed down, pulling out that small, black box out again, showing off the beautiful diamond ring. It had a big diamond in the middle, sitting on a diamond red heart, with the words forever etched in the golden band.

The blond took his fiances hand in his, slipping the ring on his ring finger, Izaya already feeling the weight of the jewel.

''I'm so happy, Izaya. We will be together. Forever?''

''Forever.''

* * *

After the happy event, Shizuo kept grinning like an idiot, as Izaya went to the kitchen to prepare something for the meeting, that would happen just about 20 minutes from now, the both of them deciding to tell Mr. Heiwajima about their engagement, no matter what he would say.

Izaya broke out in song, which the blond secretly filmed on his phone for safe keeping. Soon, the office was filled with the sweet smell of dark chocolate brownies, herbal tea and coffee.

And, as the both of them felt it was too soon, the fateful knock on the door sounded through the office. Izaya sat up from his fiances lap, sitting down on the sofa, pretending to file some papers, as Shizuo turned to his blank computer and muttered a soft, ''Come in.''

The door swinged open, revealing Kichirou Heiwajima himself, the look of disappointment forever etched in his face. He greated his son politley, as he sat down on the chair opposite the blond. They talked more than 2 hours, but it was only about the company, as Izaya sat quietly, and it seemed like Mr. Heiwajima didn't even notice him.

Suddenly, the talked to personal matters, and Shizuo thought it would be the perfect opportunity to spin the talk over to the engagement.

''Izaya, would you please be so kind to fetch us some refreshments. We're almost done with the meeting.''

''Yes, of course.''Izaya rose from his seat, but the older man stopped him.

''Could you please fetch 3 cups?''

Izaya and Shizuo were both surprised, but he only bowed and continued to head for the kitchen. Shizuo just cleared his throat, to finally push out what he wanted to say.

''Father, there is something I need to talk to you about. It's about my marriage.''

''Why, what did you know, that is the same thing I wanted to talk to you about too.''

Shizuo turned quiet for a while.

''You did?''

''Yes, I did. Shizuo, you are almost, what, 30?''

''Father, I'm 24. My birthday is in two months.''

''Well, same thing. What I mean by that, is that for a business man, it's almost too late to get married. I can't depend on you to find a suitable lady for yourself to find.''

''Well, I wanted to say something about that to you, before you interrupted me..''

''You don't have to say anything. Tell me, Shizuo, do you still remember Vladislav Douglanikov?''

''Yes. He is your most important contract. You said you would do anything to keep him, and you made millions by signing with him. You have to do anything he asks, if you want to keep him.''

''My, you do have a good head on your shoulders. And you are positively correct, and you know I would never defy his ways.''

''What has it have to do with me?'' Shizuo asked, a bit frightened to where this was going.

His father only turned around and gestured Anri, as the girl bowed her head, and opened the office door. In came a beautiful, blond haired woman, who looked about the same age as Shizuo.

As the girl came in view, Izaya finally was returning from the kitchen, balancing the full tray in his hands, a bit confused, why there was a woman entering. As the girl made it to the desk, she made a small curtsy.

''Shizuo, this is Vorona Douglanikov, Vladislavs only daughter.'' Shizuo sensed, that something bad was going to escape his fathers mouth. And he cursed himself, by how right he was.

''And from starting today, she, is your fiance.''

The room was quite, except for the deafening crash of porcelain cups and a happy future.

* * *

 **Please, forgive me. It WILL go downhill from this.**

 **Don't hate me,**

 **PrincessEvaOfTheZone**


	21. Fate Still Lingers

**Sorry for the long wait.. So I finally was able to write the next chapter, for this drama fest, so enjoy. And ,reminder, this story is going to be 30 chapters long.**

 **Enjoy the last 10 chapters of Suit and Tie.**

* * *

The room was quiet for a while, but the silence broke, as Shizuo rushed to help Izaya pick up the broken cups. They sat silently, feeling awkward, as the Russian girl and Shizuos father looked at them. After a short while, all the broken pieces had been picked up, as Izaya stood up, bowed silently and disappeared into the kitchen once again.

''I see your assistant is becoming so useless, he can't even carry coffee to you. Isn't it about time you fired him, like you do each and every one of your assistants?''

Izaya didn't want to sneak into their conversation, but he was close enough to hear it, and the sentence made him freeze. Was that really true? Was Shizuo going to fire him? Throw him away?

''That was different, father. I love Izaya, he isn't just an employee anymore. He is a precious person to me, and I had planned to marry him. That was what I wanted to say to you. Izaya, you can come back now.''

Silently, the raven obeyed the order, entering the office once more, standing beside his blond lover, as Shizuo put a protective arm around his waist, making Izaya blush.

''You will not talk that way about my fiancee.''

''This man is not your fiancee. Miss Vorona is going to be your wife, no matter you want to or not. And Orihara-san?''

''Uh..yes, Heiwajima-san?''

''From now on, I suggest you to keep your distance from my son, unless you want to be fired, I have the authority, for you to never find a job here in Japan ever again.''

''Father!''

''I understand, Heiwajima-san. Please, excuse me.'' Izaya hung his head, looking at the ground, bowing and after breaking away from the steal grip of Shizuo, quickly exited the room.

''Dad, why did you do that?! You were extremely rude to my fiancee.''

''Does the bleach in your hair has gotten to your brain, my dear son? I told you already, YOU WILL NOT MARRY IZAYA ORIHARA!'' emphasized it with slamming his hands on the table, making Shizuo and even the quiet girl in the corner jump in fear.

''You will listen to me, and marry Vorona. You will give me an heir to the company, and you will do it, if you like it or not. I don't need another son, that goes astray from my plan.''

''Don't you dare talk that way about Kasuka! He is free to do what he wants, and you can't do anything about it! You just use our family for your own good. You don't care about me or my brother, hell, I know that you don't even love mom, since you said it was an arranged marriage. You just bred her like an animal, so your fucking company could get somebody to look after it, after the devil DRAGS YOU TO HELL!''

It was all quiet for a second, before a loud smack was heard in the room. Shizuo sat down on his leather office chair, holding his hand to his cheek, which his father had just slapped.

''A little maggot like you, will not look down on me. Don't forget I can throw your precious mommy on the street, including you. Defy me, and you'll have nothing.''

The blond stared, as the old, devilish man stood up, fixed his suit, put on his coat, dragged the poor Russian girl with him and not looking back, went to the door. At the door, he turned around, leaving his final message.

''You have 2 months to get to know Miss Douglanikov better, before the wedding. Starting today, she will be living in your mansion. I have arranged everything with her father, and there will be no errors. Do you understand, Shizuo?''

''Yes, **father**.''

''Don't you growl at me, little monster. Oh, and I almost forgot. You are not allowed to spend more than 20 minutes with Izaya Orihara. He may still work here, but I forbid any closer contact with him, than a superior and an employee. Defy my order, and I will make your little sweethearts life a living hell.''

''Don't you dare touch Izaya!''

''I will, if you defy me. I can do so much more than you think.''

''You will not do anything!''

'' **Try me.** ''

And with that, Mr. Heiwajima let the office door slam shut behind him. Shizuo stared at it for a good while. And then he dropped his head in his hands, and screamed. He screamed in agony, in how his devil of a father, could fuck up is life in a matter of a few minutes.

* * *

It had been two weeks after the incident, that Shizuo saw Izaya again. The male looked paler than usual, as he worked like a robot at his desk. As Shizuo passed him, the raven didn't even meet his eyes. They didn't talk at all, until the blond got a hold of him, when he delivered some papers for signing.

As the raven set the paper down on his desk, the blond grabbed him by his arm.

''Izaya, please, wait!''

''Please, let go of me, Heiwajima-san.''

They were back to square one. It was weird to hear that honorific from his mouth, since they only talked in first name basis.

''Izaya, don't mind anything my father said, that made you scared. I will not let him hurt you.''

''Heiwajima-san, please..''

''Stop calling me that! We are engaged! We are supposed to get married. Not me and Vorona, but me and you. I love you, more than anything, so please, come back to me. Be mine again!''

With that, Shizuo dragged the raven down, feeling the lips, he had missed so much on his again. Izaya struggled against him, until he broke away.

''Stop it! I can never be yours again. We are not meant to be! Stop living in a dream, Heiwajima-san!''

''Oh, yeah. Am I the only one, that still lives in that dream? Are you too, not the one, who still pretends to belong to me?''

''What do you mean by that?''

''You still wear the ring..''

Izaya gasped, as Shizuo took his hand, running his fingers over the ravens ring finger, holding the precious gem in the golden band.

''This, still proves it. This is the only thing, that proves, no matter what we will go through, you still belong to me.''

''I-I.. can't.. I..''

The office door slamed open, as Vorona entered. It was now her daily rutine to visit Shizuo in his office,by orders of Mr, Heiwajima, to not only keep an eye on him, but also, to get to know him better.

As if being pulled back to reality, Izaya pulled his hand away from Shizuo's, as if was burned, and not looking back, bowed to the newcomer, before exiting the office.

''Shizuo-san, we need to talk.'' Vorona said, with a thick accent in her voice.

Great, another problem.

* * *

 **Aaand, thats a wrap on another chapter on Suit and Tie. Don't worry! It will get worse!**

 **Sorry,**

 **PrincessEvaOfTheZone**


	22. A Bit Of Fate Is Lost

**Okay, here is the next chapter of Suit and Tie. I can guarantee, it won't get better. Sorryy..**

 **Chapter 22 is here, peasants!**

* * *

With a deep breath, Shizuo sat down together with his ''fiancee'', to talk about something, that the woman wanted.

''What is it, that you want to talk about, Vorona?''

''Shizuo-san, I know you don't have the liking to me, and I know you don't have the love for me, but I still hope we can get along, since we will have to be a family soon.''

That, was the one thing, that Shizuo didn't want to do. He didn't want the girl in his life, he wanted the raven male, he was so madly in love with. Hell, he should be talking with Izaya about their wedding right now, not with a girl, who was a stranger only 2 weeks ago.

''Listen, Vorona, you may be a nice girl, but it just won't work out. I can't pretend, that I love you, and it will hurt not only me, but you as well.''

''I see. So it's all the Izaya Orihara's fault, isn't it? Is he the one trying to brake up our family?''

The blond felt rage consume him, as he let it out on the poor office desk, making it tremble under his fists, that he slammed on it.

''There is no family, and there will not be one! Izaya has nothing to do with it!''

There was silence for a short while, as the Russian girl stood up, brushing a strand of natural blond hair behind her ear, as she turned and walked away.

''I will be seeing you back at home, Shizuo-san.''

Right, home. He almost forgot, that no matter if he wanted to see the woman or not, he would eventually see her in his own home, which he will be sharing with her in a matter of months. The blond didn't want to think about that, as he returned to his precious work, for it was the last few hours of a Friday night. Shizuo had promised himself, that he would visit Izaya at his old apartment, that he now shared with his mother and twin sisters, after he got off from work.

* * *

It was a long drive from his work, to the apartment, he thought he would never see, well, maybe if they would decide to visit his family. He ordered the limo driver to stop in front of the familiar apartment complex, climbing out of the car, and headed straight to the door, he had memorized from all the passion filled nights, and how he almost tore the door from its hinges, just so they both could get to the bedroom quicker.

With fond memories still in his mind, he rang the door-bell once, waiting for answer, and he hoped it would be the person, that he wanted to see the most. The door slowly opened, but it was a different member of the Orihara family, than he expected, correction it was the Orihara twins.

And they were trying to hit him, but he moved swiftly out of the way. What has gotten into them?!

''You big monster! You are not welcome here anymore! You hurt our onii-chan, and now he is crying. You hurt him, go away, go away, before we call the police on you!''

Shizuo stood frozen in shock. Even the quiet Kururi was screaming at him, trying to push him far away from the household door. He couldn't even put in a word, when he saw Kyouko Orihara appearing at the door, her usually happy, smiling face, that he had grown to know, still in an ice-cold grimace.

''Shizuo-san, please, it would be the best if you left this place. My son does not wish to see you at the moment.''

''I want to hear that from his own mouth, Mrs. Orihara.'' And after he said that, he could see Izaya standing behind his mother, as she opened the door wider.

''Izaya, I want to talk to you, please, let me in.''

''Go away. Don't come to my house. You have your future settled for you, and I don't have a part in it. Your father made that very clear.''

''Don't listen to him! He just wants to tear us appart, but our love is stronger than that! You proved that, by accepting my proposal!''

The twins and Izaya's mother stood shocked.

''You agreed to marry him?!''

''I did. About 30 minutes, before his father turned our lives to hell. Shizuo, please, enough is enough. Go away. At least for now, leave me the fuck alone!'' The raven screamed through his already leaking tears.

''Where did our happy ever after went?! Just because you can't forget those stupid things my father said!? I thought you loved me! You said we would be together, no matter what! Now I know you are nothing but weak! You acted weak from the start, trying to deny my affection, but you crumbled. You are weak!

And that was the thing, that Shizuo regreted saying, as a hand colided with his cheek.

''If any of us is weak, it's you Shizuo, you just can't see the reality! You only see your dream reality, but you are weak! You may be the strongest man in the world right now, but in spirit, you are weaker than some teenagers. So be a man, and wake the FUCK UP!''

With that, Izaya slammed the door shut, right in the blonds face, as Shizuo stood there for a good 10 minutes, before leaving the apartment complex, sitting in his limo, the only words, that left his mouth that day, was to order the driver to go straight home.

As the blond slouched into his house, baffled, his friendly staff sent him concerned glances, as he dragged himself to the wine basement, picked up a random thousand dollar worth red wine, trudged all they way through to the room, that was his moving in gift to Izaya, and locked himself in it for the reminder of the weekend.

If he did indeed live in a dream fantasy, like Izaya had said, then he would live in it, until it became the real thing. And now, looking into the painted Izaya's red eye's, he saw his entire world in them.

 _Fate still tries to hold on some things..._

* * *

 _ **This is really shit!**_

 _ **These chapters are pretty short, but I'm trying to build it up for the more heavier drama, that comes pretty soon.. And no, this is not an end to that fight.**_

 _ **Prepare yourselves,**_

 _ **PrincessEvaOfTheZone**_


	23. Fate Slowly Gives Up

**Hey there! Oh, what do you know, the next chapter is finally up! Time to fuck up this story even more.**

 **P.S A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, liked or favorited, I love you all. :***

 **P.S.S If anybody likes Vorona, I'm sorry, she is going to be the antagonist and make the Shizaya even more hellish. Starting now.**

* * *

It had been another 2 weeks, that Shizuo stopped coming to work. The employees were confused, to why their boss was missing. There was no information about why he was missing, was he okay? It was all found out, when Mr. Heiwajima came to the company and took over for a while. The man said everything very brief, saying that Shizuo was feeling sick, and he was being taken care of by his fiancee.

The real reason, why the blond wasn't coming to work, was because he had turned into an aggressive drunk. If anybody ever saw him, it was him getting down to the wine cellar, to pick up a bottle or two. Or maybe three. Somtimes four. But some days- five. And then he went back to his dream reality, staring only in the painted room and the red eye's, which were the only thing he talked about. Nobody could get reach of Shizuo, for he locked himself tight shut into the room, in which he lived in, since Izaya made it into a lounge .

If anybody talked to him outside the door, they would not receive an answer, or if they tried to pry open the door, a harsh bang would resonate from behind the door, almost like a wild animal, asking to be let out. But in the given situation, it was to leave him alone.

And if it looked like he was a heartless beast, inside his heart and soul, laid a broken man, with a broken heart.

* * *

It had been quite a while, when even Izaya was getting worried about his ex-lover-fiancee. He still worked at the company, since it got him the money, but it was absolute hell, to be Mr. Heiwajimas assistant. The raven thanked god it was only for a silent minute they had to be in the same room, only meeting for the matter of the document signing.

Izaya had been depressed lately. His mother had welcomed him back with her open arms, his little sisters promising to beat up the businesses man, if only the raven gave the word, which was the only thing, that pulled a smile out of Izaya's broken body these days.

In the daytime, his heart had settled, but in nighttime, when it sprouted the dream leaves of his past memories, it was hell.

He often woke up crying, about his first meeting, the absolutely wonderful time they spent together, the beautiful engagement, and how it was taken away from him once again.

Now, the raven was sitting in the archive of past funding's and charity of the company to bring some to the BIG man himself. Izaya knocked on the massive wood door, hoping to wake up from the nightmare and see his favorite shade of blond hair sitting by the table, but it was the same ugly, short, black mop of hair, with a bunch of gray strands sprouting from the big head of the man he had started to loath.

His mouth was in a tight line, as he probably had read something from a message on his phone. Izaya didn't want to be the center of his attention, and had started to quickly leave, when he was stopped by the man pulling his hand.

''You! You finally did it, you little pest, didn't you?'' The elder said, his face pulled into a furious expression.

''I don't know what you are talking about Mr. Heiwajima. Now please, let me go!''

''Thanks to you, he has become an alcoholic. He doesn't come to work, because he locks himself in a room with five bottles and just stares at your face painted on the wall.''

Izaya froze in the mans grasp.

''Oh, that's it. I just have to take away that away from him. I have to take away the last bit of his contact to his little fling, his little whore, that he was so intent on marrying. Wait a minute. Orihara Izaya was it? Hm.. the name Whorihara does have a certain ring to it.''

After that, the raven pulled away from his grasp, rushing out the door, not seeing the evil smirk evident on Mr. Heiwajima's face.

Whorihara. Just like a cheap street whore, a leech, that got a little too attached. Izaya finally felt, like he was fitting the name. He had whored around with a married man, who was willing to keep up the little fling, with a lovesick fool.

And now, he had managed to fuck up the life of the most powerful mans son, turning him into a raging alcoholic, just because he was banned from meeting with him. Izaya understood, that what the blond had said at the door of his house was true. He shouldn't listen to what his father said. And that he was weak.

Izaya understood, that he was one of the most weakest men there was. He was so weak to his emotions, his attachments. But most importantly, he was weak to love.

And this weakness was eating him alive.

The raven finally reached his home, unlocking his door, to see his mother and sisters, sitting together by the TV, watching a movie, which Kasuka Heiwajima stared in.

''Welcome home, onii-san.''

''Good to be back.''

''Welcome, sweety. Do want something to e-''

''No thanks, I'm going to my room.''

With silence, Izaya dragged himself to his room, dropping his bag down by his office desk, and falling face first in his bed. He tried to fall asleep,but his memories of today and his past love were flooding his mind.

Whorihara. Orihara Izaya. The leech. The whore leeching off of important men in the society.

Something snapped inside the already weak raven. Mindlessly, he ran to his desk, searching for an old notebook, where laid a phone number, Izaya had thought he would never need to call in his life again.

He punched the number in his phone and pressed the call button.

''Hello?''

''Hello, Shiki. Still remember me?''

''Orihara?''

''No. Not Orihara. It's Whorihara to you.''

''Oh, so it's like that?''

''How about we meet up. Let's see how that name applies to me. Your wife is still away, isn't she?''

 _If everybody thinks I am a whore, so be it. I'll make sure they don't go back on their statement._

 _If it's a whore they want..._

''Sounds great. I'll be sure to pick you up 20 minutes later.''

''Sure. I'll be waiting.''

 _A Whorihara they will get._

* * *

 **Sorry about this. Leave in the reviews, how much you hate me now. I assure, these are just the flowers of the whole thing.**

 **And sorry about these fucking short chapters. I'm going to try and make them longer.**

 **Until next time,**

 **PrincessEvaOfTheZone**


	24. Fate Does What Is Right (?)

**Hay there again. Sorry for that last chapter..because it's not going to get any better. So sorry also for the extremely short and shit chapters, I just have never worked on such a big fiction ever. My first big one was Royals, so something this big I was not ready for. But, thank you all for your wonderful reviews, likes and follows, they mean a lot to me.**

 **Okay, AN over, have this new chapter, my wonderful subjects.**

* * *

You would ask, where in all this mess was Shizuo. Well, he was sitting at home, refusing to leave it until he got a glimpse of his lover or any kind of news about him. He had tried to call the Orihara family, but Izaya's mother refused to pick up the phone. He tried to call up Izaya's friends, but they didn't answer either.

There was no way he would talk with his father about the matter, mainly, because he wouldn't tell him anything, but secondly, was that he didn't want to see the man at all himself.

The blond was keen on living the rest of his life in his little painted shrine, staring at the painted wall for as long as he could, before his body gave out on him, since he didn't eat almost anything. Only his most favorite maid, Kanra-san, was a big help on keeping him alive. She had been his friend for a long time, always trying to get him out of trouble, getting him his favorite food, helping him bathe, when he was little,etc.

Now, she was trying to nurse him back to a steady diet, not only consisting of snacks, that were still in the lounge and the bottles he was downing, draining almost all of the wine cellar. She cooked him meals, always not pestering him if he wanted to eat or not, simply gently knocking on the door and leaving the food outside. Sometimes it was left outside, but most of the time, and for the happiness of the maid, the tray was taken inside. Sometimes, the maid invited him to come eat with the family, but it was always declined.

She was surprised, that when she asked once again, the rooms door popped open, the shaggy blond exiting.

He bowed in respect for her, dragging himself to the dining room, where Vorona, and his father were already seated. The pair was surprised, to finally see Shizuo joining them for a meal, since he didn't talk to anyone. He sat opposite his father, digging into his food just like a hungry animal, that hadn't eaten in days.

His father and his unwanted fiancee turned to their plates too, holding a meaningless conversation, until Mr. Heiwajima had enough.

''It's finally good to see my own flesh and blood again. How have you been, Shizuo.''

The blond raised his gaze up from his plate, his eye's dark with anger and sorrow.

''Gee, it's so nice you finally admit I am your son, since I always have been just a carcass of a leader of your fucking company. I have been okay, daddy~''

''Do not use that language at the table and do not dare to mock me, you little feral beast. I can put you in your place.''

It was about 5 minutes of awkward silence, when Vorona tried to get involved.

''Shizuo-san, I think it would be time to talk about our wedding, since it's coming up soon. I want to have the talk that proper fiancee's have, organizing the important event.''

The blond made his hand into a fist, trying not to explode again about the matter, trying not to scare the girl. It wasn't her fault they were in this mess together, it was his fathers fault.

''I am very sorry, Miss Douglanikov, but I do not wish to participate in this event at all.''

''If she wants to interact with her fiancee, she will do just that. You will obey me, you little mongrel, and I say you will talk tonight. In fact, since you were so kind to leave your little hole, I have gotten the hold on the key of it. Disobey my orders, and I will have that place destroyed. And don't worry, you will not have to put your freak-of-nature strength on it, since I made the place guarded.''

Shizuo jumped up from his seat, his fists finally slamming on the table.

''You did what!?''

''Don't worry. I haven't done anything. Yet. But if you won't be a good doggy, I will hurt your little whore personally. So watch what you are doing.''

The man stood up, wiping his mouth on the napkin.

''Thank you all, for the meal. I am retiring to my room. Do not disturb me.''

* * *

After his father left, Shizuo went berserk. He tried to get back into his room, but the guards held him back effectively. He struggled like an animal, until he understood it was no use. After thinking about what his father had said, he grabbed the nearest phone, to check up on his beloved, if he was unharmed.

" _You have reached the voice inbox of Izaya Orihara. Leave a message at the tone. Beep. Haha.''_

Shizuo smiled a bit, hearing the cheerful laugh, which he had dearly missed in the long time of their departure.

''Izaya, please call me back if you get this. Or at least send me a text. I just need to know if you are okay. I want to know, that my father hasn't done or said anything to upset or worry you. Please, Izaya, I need to know if you are alright. Just give me sign. I love you.''

After that, he sat down in his living room, holding his throbbing head in his hands, trying to figure out what to do next. He felt angry at himself, his father, Vorona, and even the world, that made it so he couldn't live like he had always wanted. Happily and free, just like his brother could.

While he was having a mental breakdown, Vorona had snuck into the kitchen, preparing a very special drink. She knew it was wrong from her side to do that, but it was the only way she knew to hold her fiancee to her forever. She knew she was a coward, but it had to be done. It was the only way to save her family, breaking her future husbands heart.

After the drink was done, she went to her fiancee, handing him the drink, as if wanting to apologize.

''Shizuo-san, drink this. It will make your headache better.''

Without thinking, Shizuo took the cold drink from her frail hands, downing it in one go. The cold settled in his stomach, and really did make his head better.

''I am truly sorry Vorona. I know you must be a nice person, and maybe a beautiful girl like you already has somebody, but I hope we can be friends.'' The blond said with a small smile.

Vorona felt guilt eating away at her cold heart, but she knew she couldn't back out now. It was for the best for the future. For the both of them.

The drink finally kicked in, making the blond feel sleepy. He was slowly swaying from side to side, trying to stand up straight.

''Sorry to ask, but could you help me get to my bedroom? I don't know if I would get there myself.''

''Of course, Shizuo-san.'' The girl answered, dragging the male up the long stairs of the mansion to the thick wooden door to Shizuo's bedroom. They went inside, Vorona dropping the male on his bed, the drop dragging her with him down. Shizuo tried to blink the sleep away from his eye's, as he tucked a stray hair away from his fiancee's face.

''You really are a beautiful girl, Vorona. I hope someday you will be happy too.'' Shizuo said, as the girl connected their lips together. She knew it was wrong. The heart of this man belonged to another, as did hers, but it was the only way.

As she pulled off Shizuo's clothes from his body, she knew it was wrong, but it was the only way to guarantee their agreement would not be forgotten. It was the only way to keep this relationship together. This...family...together. Forever.

* * *

 **Don't take away my crown..**

 **This princess doesn't know how to rule a story..**

 ***Hears angry mob outside her window.* I gotta run, for now.**

 **Bye,**

 **PrincessEvaOfTheZone**


	25. My Fate Slips Away

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter. And as I am writing this chapter, I can hear an angry mob trying to break down my castle door, and you are almost through. Let's see if I can change the situation. Or maybe not.**

* * *

Burning.

The first time he felt pleasure on his skin, it burned like searing fire. It etched a mark in his pale skin, trying to overcome his very being, make his mind consist only of love and passion. It was a welcomed burn, that the raven felt, when the man touched him for the first time in his life, for a true loves touch would be warm and comforting, bringing only the highest of heights.

Izaya felt safe in his arms. He felt protected from all the harm of the world, as he laid in the arms of the older man, not suspecting, that the harm was the man himself.

The ravens heart ached to be loved, just as much as he loved. He wanted to be worshiped, just as much as he worshiped his loved ones. He wanted to be loved, to be the only thing, that was on the mans heart.

The burn had reached it's way to his heart eventually, making him blind by the searing heat, that burned a bright flame in his heart. It was the warmest thing in the world he had felt, and his mind was blinded by the smoke, that he couldn't see anything clear.

And even when that burn had began to hurt and turn his heart charcoal black, he still felt that heat, that warm feeling in his chest, even when he was together with the blond. He felt like he was betraying Shizuo, still having the ache in his chest for another man. He felt like he was betraying himself, for being with somebody he was maybe not in love with.

And that's why he had called Shiki. He thought, that maybe having his touch again, will finally give him some closure.

Did he really love Shizuo, or did his heart belong somebody else?

* * *

As Shizuo slept, he felt something. A fog on his mind, and a feeling of bile in his stomach. He didn't see, but he felt. He felt a weight moving on top of him, warm heat surrounding him in his nether regions, and he felt a small pressure upon his neck. It felt like soft, warm lips.

He didn't see. But he felt. His fantasy and feel made him enjoy the feeling, his heart distorting the fogged image of a woman, transforming it into the pale and delicate body that he loved so much. The fantasy gifted him with a feeling he had longed for a long time.

He couldn't help he moans and grunts, that escaped his throat, his mind fogged by imaginary pleasure, and he didn't even register the mop of blond hair settling on his chest, a few tears slipping down n it, from where two beautiful eye's were. Nor the softly whispered words in Russian.

''прости меня'' *

* * *

Cold.

Freezing even.

Where had the warmth gone?

Where did the warmth, that Izaya had adored, go?

As he sat up on the once again familiar bed, he lightly touched his chest, where he should feel the heat, he had felt a long time ago. But all he could feel was coldness. The man, that had brought a searing heat inside his heart, was laying next to him once again, but even touching his lightly sweaty skin, could not bring up even the faintest warmth.

It was a cold like no other.

Had he really betrayed himself, holding on to a false warmth this entire time? So, maybe the warmth was from a different lover. Was it...Shizuo's warmth?

Upon realizing it, his heart burned ablaze. All the precious memories came flooding back to him, all the faint touches, all the secret glances, the first time he felt pleasure from his hands. The wonderful time he had spent with him, celebrating with his family, which had been a possibility only thanks to him.

And how could he forget the fact, that he had proposed!? He had expressed to him, that he wanted to spend their entire lived together. The proof was was even still laying snugly on his ring finger, reflecting the moonlight, that streamed inside the room, where he had betrayed his lover once again.

He had refused to accept the fact, that Shizuo was madly in love with him, turning him away and calling him weak, even when he was the weak one in the given situation. He had betrayed him once again, laying with another man, a man that had, in fact, pushed away and humiliated him a long time ago. And he had laid in his embrace, in a pact, that should be shared only by destined lovers.

Izaya felt angry at Shiki. He felt angry at the world, at Shizuo. But he was the most angry with himself, as he had betrayed the only heart that mattered.

His own.

He knew, what was the right thing to do now.

It was to return to the man, who owned his heart, that was now beating fast in his chest, burning his blood to a boiling state. He needed to return to his embrace once again, no matter if the world was against the two of them. He finally understood, that it didn't matter, the only thing that really did matter, was that they loved each-other.

So, he slowly raised from his spot on the cold bed, trying very hard not to wake up the man, that laid next to him on the bed. But, as he tried to stand up from the bed, a hand grabbed his own.

* * *

Shizuo sat up on his bed. Alone.

He turned his head from left to right, but could not find the blond Russian girl, which he knew he had to share a bed together, the fantasy of last night, completely escaping his mind. He rose up from the bed, finding his silk robe, wrapping himself in it, staggering downstairs.

The house was quiet, even for the morning, when the personnel had to prepare the house for breakfast. He went inside the dining room, meeting his father there, which was a rare sight.

''Good-morning.''

Shizuo just scratched his head, nodded and took a seat at the table, grabbing himself a portion of eggs and ham. A silence had settled over the table, the only sound coming from the knife and fork scraping on the blonds plate, and the occasional turning of the newspaper from his father.

''Miss Douglanikov is away on business, she won't be back until tomorrow night. I see you have taken my advice to get closer to her.''

''Huh?''

''Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately? I suspected, that such a stoic girl in person, would be a possessing tiger in bed..''

''W-what?!''

Shizuo jumped from his seat, walking past Kanra in the hall, running to the bathroom, with the biggest mirrors in the house. His eye's widened in shock, as he saw the dark bruises and hickeys on his entire body, marking him as belonging to another.

His mid returned memories from last night, that all had seemed to figure only on a dark haired beauty, but were actually of a light-skinned, blond haired siren, which had tangled him into a fogged web of lies and then, ravaging him.

And it made the bile in his throat rise up. He felt sick.

The only thought in his mind, as he emptied his stomach, was '' _WHY?_ ''

* * *

The car rolled into the driveway of the apartment complex.

''I hope you understand where I stand, Orihara-san.''

''I do, Shiki. And I hope we will not meet again. In the best way possible.''

''I wish you the best of luck, Izaya.''

''Thank you.'' Izaya said his goodbye, as he left the expensive car of his past lover.

Shiki had brought him safely home, after talking over their feelings. As it turned out, the man was in an argument with his wife, so that was the only reason he had accepted Izaya's offer, to have a closure himself. But, after letting it out, Shiki had understood he had a too deep love for his wife and his five-year-old daughter, to betray them.

He had helped Izaya get back home, and had cheered him on on his idea.

Izaya just had to do the last step on his own. If the cruel fate let him.

Which, you guessed.

It didn't.

* * *

It was about 2 weeks before the wedding, when Izaya had pulled himself together, packing up a suitcase full of everything he needed for living, and texted the number he knew by heart.

 _To: Shizu-chan_

 _From: Izaya O_

 _I need to talk to you. Please let's meet up at the old lake at 11 PM tonight._

 _Izaya_

The raven waited at the lake, sitting on the old, rusty bench, waiting for his beloved, when he heard footsteps. He turned around,seeing the blond dressed in his coat, his face strangely happy, but his eye's looked tired and emotionless.

Izaya ignored his eye's running towards him.

''Why did you want to meet me Iza-''

The blond was interrupted by warm lips on his own, his reflexes kicking in, making him respond to the kiss. They both felt warmth engulf them, as they kissed on the cold night, before Izaya broke off the wonderful kiss. The raven took in deep breath and let his heart speak.

''Run away with me, Shizu-chan.''

''W-What?''

''Let's run away together. You said you didn't care for money or your family. You said you don't care about Vorona or anybody else. So let's leave them all behind and run away. I have a suitcase ready, and all the money we would need to start a new life together, away from your father or anybody, who is against us. I know it would be difficult to find a well-paid job, but It think we could manage. And—''

''I can't.''

Izaya paused his rant, his handsome face paling, his expression turning into a scared and confused mix.

''What?''

''I said I can't. I can't run away with you Izaya. It's too late.''

''W-Why. D-Don't you love me anymore?'' Izaya was on the verge of tears, his hands trembling.

''No! Don't ever think that. I will always love you. I just can't.''

''Why!? Why, Shizuo! Tell me!''

The blond looked down at the ground, his eyes starting to water. Izaya wanted him back. He was willing to leave his family behind, just to be together with him, but this stupid obstacle was in the way.

''Izaya, Vorona...''

''Vorona what!?''

Shizuo looked Izaya in the eye, tears freely flowing from his eye's.

''She...she's pregnant. _**And it's mine**_.''

* * *

 **AAAAND, there goes my castle door...shit, it was expensive.**

 **So, I'll let you ponder over how this thing is going to play out with a happy ending, since it's not visible from a miles away.**

 **Oh, and I am going with my choir to Lithuania from Friday to Saturday night, so I will be able to update, I think, only on Sunday.**

 **Bye now, I have to fix the door..**

 **PrincessEvaOfTheZone.**


	26. Goodbye My Fate, Farewell My Love

**Hi, Hi, Hi! Sorry for the long delay, but now I got my spring break! I have a ton of time to write, and I'll try to finish this story this week, and I hope to update every day. I know how to finish this bad boy up, so the last 5 chapters won't be that hard to write. If you like my work, I'll try to start my new story pretty soon, and maybe some one-shots are gonna come out this week, so stay tuned for that.**

 **Enough of the intro, since I left you guys on a cliffhanger last time.**

* * *

An uncomfortable silence settled between them, an owl hooting, almost as if it was mocking this whole situation it was seeing. Shizuo had dropped his head down in shame, not wanting to see Izaya's reaction of this whole mess. And he should be glad, because, it wasn't a pretty one.

Izaya had froze in his place, his face pulled into a horrified grimace. Had he really heard that correctly? Did he really just hear, that a his rival, and the woman, that Shizuo had sworn he didn't love, nor care about, was with child, and it was from him?! Was the blond whore really carrying the child of the man he was madly in love with? The only thing that Izaya couldn't do?

''I'm sorry, I think I didn't catch that. Could you repeat that again?'' He just had to ask. He couldn't believe his ears, nor the man who said the words, so he had to confirm it.

Shizuo didn't want to open his mouth, but he had to. Izaya deserved to know the truth, that was the least the thing he could do for him. There was no way back to the time, where they could be together. There was no hope for them, after all. There wasn't a point to hide it any longer.

''Just like I said. Vorona is pregnant. And the child is mine. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen.''

He still left his head hung down, until a sharp voice barked out an order.

''Look at me, you coward!''

Shizuo instantly rose up his head, looking Izaya straight in the eye's. The precious red orbs were filled with anger and tears.

''You're telling me, that you didn't mean to stick your dick in her vagina and then cum inside her!? You didn't mean to fuck her until you did? That is the shittiest excuse I have ever heard!''

''No, it's not like that! I didn't want to, but-''

''Or are you going to tell me you just slipped and your dick just fell into her, and you just went 'fuck it' and did her anyway!''

''Izaya, you don't understand! I don't even remember even sleeping with her. It just felt like I was dreaming!''

''Oh, wow, so dreams do come true if you wish hard enough. Congratulations, you really did fuck the bitch! Looks like you change your dreams very fast!

''No! Would you listen to me! I don't remember even seeing her in my bed. The only thing I remember was feeling a weight on me. I dreamt I was sleeping with you. She must have drugged me with something! She made me think I was sleeping with you! I know you are smart enough to understand her, Izaya! She is on one hand with my father, she must have done it to make it a guarantee for me to not leave and marry her. I really didn't want to sleep with her! It felt like I was making love with you.''

Izaya's expression turned into a snarl, like an animal, who was about to bite his masters hand for something it didn't like.

''We'll, how did my vagina feel like?! I BET IT WAS FANTASTIC!?''

''Izaya, STOP IT! What's done is done. I can't turn back time, but if i could, I would. It wasn't my fault, she made me want it.''

''And like the beast that you are, you always act on your shit instincts and ravage any hole, that is presented in front of you!

 _SLAP!_

A resounding noise, that oddly enough sounded like a slap to the face, could be heard in the night sky. A fuming Shizuo was breathing heavily, his eye's clouded with rage, as he looked at the raven on the ground, holding the right side of his face, shaking in fear.

After the rage had finally stopped, only then the blond understood what exactly he had done.

''I-Izaya, I-I didn't mean to-''

''Shut up! You monster.. I don't want to see you again. Fuck her all you want, I don't give a shit about it anymore.''

Legs shaking, Izaya stood up, revealing a red spot right under his eye, which would soon result in a black eye.

The raven dusted off his clothes, turning his back on his lover. His now ex-lover. Izaya wanted to cry, He wanted to cry, for happiness was once again torn away from his grasp, when he was so close to acquiring it. His fate was laughing in his face, mocking him for his mistakes. But, he didn't know, what he was doing wrong! He loved everybody, treated everybody equally good, so why was this happening!

Maybe, because his heart was fragile and weak. He always let his emotions mix in his work, he was vulnerable to every person, that had came into his life. He tried to put up walls to protect himself, even from childhood. When he was sad about being bullied in primary school, he always acted like a cunning tough guy, but his mother had always been able to break them down.

The same was with Shizuo. He broke down his insecurity walls, and made him feel beautiful. He made him feel wanted. He made him feel loved. He actually felt, like he was meant for somebody, he felt like their souls belonged to each-other.

How the mighty fall. The pain of falling from a high place is excruciating. It hurts, no matter if it's physical or emotional. Izaya did know the feeling firsthand.

He knew he was weak. He knew he wasn't supposed to open up so easily to people, or he might get hurt again, but he was a fool, and he admitted that.

But now, he wanted to hurt somebody else. If Shizuo did, in fact, love him, like he had swore all those passionate nights before, then it would hurt him too. Izaya knew exactly where to strike, to make him feel miserable, just like he did.

Still standing, his back turned to Shizuo, Izaya started to speak.

''You know, I fell in love with you the first time I had laid my eye's on you. But I didn't act on my instincts, because I knew better. I had been hurt before. Remember the time, when you asked me, why had I left my info broker job?''

He was met with silence. But he continued.

''I left, because the man I was in love with, used me. He was the boss, the big man, just like you, Shizu-chan. He was everything I wanted. He was sweet, he cared for me, he let me work like a normal employee, never making me do something I didn't want to. Ah, and sorry to burst your bubble, Shizu-chan, but he was also my first. But you know what happened next, Shizu-chan?''

''W-What...'' A hoarse whisper tore through the blonds voice box.

''I was thrown away. I was used like a stupid Barbie-doll, pretty, when it was new, but unusable, when it had a crack. He made me feel unwanted, he made me feel miserable. He ordered my subordinates abuse me, because, apperantly, hewas already married. I was just a work fling to him. A little slut to spoil. A little whore to fuck. I was almost raped in an elevator, because my colleagues thought, that if I was his whore, I was everybody's whore. And you know what he did about that? Nothing. He laughed in my face, and made me leave. He threw me out.''

The raven could hear the blond fuming in anger for his sad past, which made Izaya chuckle. He heard Shizuo's breath hitch in confusion.

''Don't be sad. Isn't this situation the same?'' Izaya finally turned to face the hurt and confused man, that he loved.

''I was dragged from hell, and carried to heaven in mare months. And how I fell. Oh, how I fell for you. But, I had to see it would end up like this. Because I don't deserve happiness. I always love everybody, but end up with bitter nothing. And now..''

Izaya made his way closer, took Shizuo's face in his hands and pressed a bittersweet kiss on his lips. As he pulled away, he looked in the foggy, tear-filled caramel eye's.

''Before you get to throw away me, I will be the first of the two of us, who does it.''

As Izaya let him go. Shizuo's eyes clouded over with tears. Izaya turned away, ready to walk away from his life forever. He reached out his hand, grabbing the fur trim of the ravens coat.

''Izaya, please, forgive me...''

Izaya stood frozen in place, before he gently pulled away, making Shizuo's hand fall into the empty air. Before he left, he whispered his last good-bye.

''It's too late. I wish you all the happiness in the world. Even tough it's not with me. Good-bye.''

* * *

As the sun slowly rose over the horizon, Shizuo looked at the retreating figure, which was shivering, crossing his arms over his chest to keep himself warm.

As only Izaya's shadow remained in the light, Shizuo finally understood what Izaya had felt. He felt like his heart was ripped out, being carried away with the person, which he could see only the shadow of in the golden sunrise.

He understood he would never hold him in his arms. He would not kiss his lips or touch his porcelain skin ever again. He would never see the red orbs light up in happiness and joy, he would never run his fingers through his soft raven hair.

As the situation finally dawned on him, Shizuo's eye's clouded over with emptiness. He turned away, making his way home to the life, which he had to call his own now. But there wasn't anything his eye's focused on, his body just an empty marionette, for God to control.

For how could he live, when there wasn't a heart beating in his chest...?

* * *

Shivering his way home, Izaya didn't feel better. How could he be cold, when he had abandoned his heart on that field behind him? He threw the man he loved away, but it still hurt. As tears sprung to his eye's once more in this dreadful day, he finally understood.

His heart belonged to somebody else now. It had a home.

He never felt this way about Shiki, because his heart wasn't at home, his heart didn't belong to him. It wasn't suppose to.

But now, it did. His heart belonged to the man, he could never have. The man he would never see again. It hurt him to know, no matter how he lived or who dated with or even married, his heart would be million miles away.

Tears slipped down his beautiful, pale face, as he made his way home, the sunrise behind his back.

''I am such a fool. But I am leaving you, Shizu-chan. I'm leaving you behind, for I don't belong in your life. I'm leaving you because I want you to be happy.''

 _I'm leaving you,_

 _Even though I am still madly in love with you..._

* * *

 **So...yeah..**

 **I really am sorry about this. I knew you guy's waited a long time for this chapter, and I throw this piece of shit at you.**

 **Now you feel like shit, I feel like shit.**

 **See you soon,**

 **PrincessEvaOfTheZone**


	27. The Destroyed Shrine Of Fate

**I actually hit 100 reviews! Thank you all . I almost want to cry, I really love that you all like my work to leave a proper review on it, and it makes me so happy. So, please enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

 **P.S I see you all are nervous, so I assure you it will have a happy ending. Originally, I wanted to make it a sad ending, but I changed my mind.**

How would life look like for people, who are living each day, without a heart beating in their chest. It may still physically be still there, but you would feel like a hole was open in the place, where the red organ was supposed to be beating.

So let's take a look in the life of two people, who had lost something precious in their life. For who can actually live, without a heart beating in their chest?

* * *

First, lets go to the household of one Izaya Orihara.

The young raven was moving out of the kitchen, with a tub of chocolate ice-cream in hand, blanket over his shoulders, his nose running and swollen red. He went into his room, about to watch a marathon of romance movies.

At least, that would be the scenario if this was a T rated fic about high-school crushes. This is a story about ruined lives, so there was nothing so cliche here.

Mrs. Orihara did try to drag him out of his room, several times, including his sisters.

''Iza-chan, please come out of there. You've been in there for 2 days and you haven't come out of there yet. Are you hungry dear?''

A bit of silence, and then a muffled 'no' came out of the room.

''Are you thirsty? I'll bring you some water, sweetheart.''

And not listening to his protests, she fetched a glass of water, opening the surprisingly unlocked door, meeting a dark room, seeing the bed with dark drapes closed shut. She pushed open the silk curtain, to reveal a tuft of raven hair, that matched her own, sticking out of the black blanket.

Mrs. Orihara carefully touched his head, making the grumpy young man pop out of his nest. His eye's were puffy red, since he had been crying from the moment he came home from the confrontation of his ex-lover.

He didn't want to come out, he didn't want to talk to anybody. He was ready to push the outside world away from him forever, if it meant he wouldn't get hurt again.

He thought, that finally being the one to throw the other away, would make him stronger, but it only showed how much he missed Shizuo. He didn't think it would hurt him so much, when he realized he was the one for him. He made him feel like he belonged in his arms, he made him feel at home, he felt like his large hands could protect him from the dark, scary world, that wanted nothing more but to hurt him. And they did shield him, for a magical time. But as soon he was out of his embrace, the world bared it's teeth at him, hurting and biting at his soul, draining him of all happiness. There was nothing to say anymore. He was utterly empty.

Mrs. Orihara gave him the glass of water, watching as he drank it until it was empty. After he finished it, his mother ran her delicate fingers through his hair, soothing his pain as best as she could.

''Baby, it's going to be okay. I am not forcing you to forget him. You can live as you wish, you control your own life, and all I want for you is to be happy. But, you will feel better if we fix you up. Let's wash you up, change your clothes and then we'll figure out what to do next, okay?''

After these past days, Izaya was finally able to smile. So he let his mother drag him out of the bed, put him in the tub, and with the help of Mairu and Kururi, they helped him wash his hair, something that they hadn't done together since he was a child.

He felt his body was at home. But not his heart.

* * *

And... then there's Shizuo Heiwajima, who had turned to mindless drinking again. The light in his eye's had gone out, as if a light bulb had stopped working. He moved around like a lifeless body, only opening his mouth to down a mouthful of alcohol. It didn't matter if it was wine, vodka, beer or anything else. He only needed the burn in his throat, to know that he really did feel something.

His father didn't give a shit, his maid Kanra was doing anything in her power to help the young man to come back to his senses, and Vorona was nowhere to be found. All he heard about her, was that she was away on a business trip with her father, since she was really good with the economy or something, but Shizuo just was happy she was away.

His temper got the best of him on some days or hours. One minute, he would look and act like a zombie, the next, he was demolishing the entire kitchen or any place in the house, that actually held a memory of Izaya.

Then, as if like a mad man, he tore down the wall to his Izaya shrine, falling to his knees, asking for his forgiveness, as if the shiny pair of scarlet eye's could answer him. He stayed in the room until he fell unconscious, as Kanra dragged him up to his room.

It all went downhill, when Vorona finally came home. Shizuo went on a rampage. He called her names, demolished furniture, he tried to do anything, that would make the girl get scared off. But nothing worked.

The stoic girl didn't even bash an eyelash, just put up with him, and the blond felt like he was a small child being looked down upon.

That day, Shizuo had been drinking on the floor of his room, when the girl tried to pry the bottle out of his hands, to actually talk to her, when he threw the bottle at her face, a shard grazing her eye, and leaving a claw- looking scratch on her eye, making her look like a street cat, who had been in a brawl.

Shizuo didn't care if she was hurt, too lost in his intoxication, until his father came in his room, yelling something about punishing him greatly about the act he had done, before slamming the door shut in his rage.

As Shizuo staggered to his shrine, his mind was only filled with the images of his soulmate. He lived and breathed him. He knew in his mind it was an obsession, but he knew, if Izaya was to return to him, he would turn back to the way he was before.

He opened the trashed door of the room he had gifted Izaya with.

Only to be greeted with it completely trashed.

And the only thing that mattered, was that his world, that he laid in the two, lifeless eye's on the wall, was destroyed by two spray painted words of 'ENOUGH ALREADY'.

He fell to his knees, because he knew.

His entire world was finally taken away from him.

 _Forever._

* * *

 **No comment..**

 **PrincessEvaOfTheZone.**


	28. Fates Last Touch

**Next chapter is here. The last one was a bit of a filler to move the plot along, I wanted to drag Shizuo into depression. This chapter is an M rated one, just saying. I hope to finish this story up on Friday, so expect the last chapter on that day. And once again, thank you all for a 100 reviews.**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

The wedding was due in 4 days. It was too late to change anything. Shizuo's fate was finally set and it wasn't a happy one. He thought, that being one of the richest man of the world, would give him the ability to do what he wanted, have what he wanted. He wasn't selfish for money, he was kind to everybody, never wanting to hurt them, never showing his strength.

But, now, he couldn't even care less. He was no longer human. He was just an empty shell, a broken doll, which was only kept, for it was so pretty to throw away. His once warm, caramel eye's were dull and lifeless, almost as if he was blind.

In a sense, he really was. He only saw darkness, his light taken away from him a long time ago. There was nothing left for him to fight for, when Izaya said to his face, that he didn't want to see him again, due to his one mistake in life. Never had he ever been more ashamed to be a male.

He looked like a homeless man, that had wandered into the large mansion, but nobody chose to throw him out. He wore dirty clothes, he reaked of alcohol, and he drifted around like a zombie. Vorona avoided his sight as best as she could, but Mr. Heiwajima was getting more upset each day, seeing the pathetic person he called his son.

Today was the last straw.

As he was eating together with his future daughter-in-law, Shizuo seemed to be out of this world, and as he picked up his spoon full of soup, he didn't even notice, that only about 3% made into his mouth. He looked like a toddler, who was sitting in it's high-chair, spilling his food.

And it seemed his father was finally done with him.

He stood up, slamming his silverware on the table with a huge bang, making Kanra and Vorona visibly jump in their place. He was fuming in anger, almost as if steam would come out of his ears. Shizuo just raised his head up a bit to look him in the eyes.

''I've had enough! You don't look like yourself, and I don't want to see this circus at the wedding. I need to get rid of your little obsession in person!''

Even if Shizuo's brain had switched off everything else, he still had two alarms ringing in his head. And they were 'Izaya' and 'In danger'. That certainly was not a good mix.

As if by a miracle, his life was back in his body, making him turn on his rage switch.

''You will NOT put even a finger on Izaya, or I swear there won't be a wedding. At least, not one you would live to see.''

There was a silence so thick, you could almost cut it with a knife, and it would get stuck. His father seemed to compose himself, keeping his head straight, as he turned his back on his sad excuse of a son, before he spoke again.

''If I let you meet him one last time again, you will go through this wedding, without this circus act you're pulling right now.''

Shizuo almost lit up, when the heavy wooden door closed behind his fathers back. He only understood one thing. He will get to see Izaya again. At least one more time.

Kanra was finally happy to see, that her master was smiling, dragging him with her. She had to fix the man up!

''Come now, Heiwajima-san. You need to look presentable for your meeting. So let's get washed up, brush your teeth and brush your hair.''

Without a protest, he let himself be dragged and groomed all over the mansion, and he could not get his eyes off of the front door, hopping that they would open and in came the man he wished to see more in his life of all.

* * *

It would be an understatement, to say Izaya was surprised to find Mr. Heiwajima at his apartment doorstep, asking him to follow him down to his limousine, to bring him to his mansion to see Shizuo again. He was iffy about the situation, but the man confirmed he had given the blessing for this meeting himself. It would be for one night only, and in the next morning, he would leave and never show his face again.

The whole car ride was awkward as hell, Izaya looking anywhere but the man he was sitting opposite of, when the man himself was watching him as a hawk.

Finally, they reached the mansion, when he let Izaya out, himself staying in the car.

''I will be out of town today for buissness together with my sons fiancee, so you will have enough time to say your good-bye's. I really hope this is the last time I will be seeing you. Farewell, Orihara-san.''

There was a scene almost out of a romance movie, as Shizuo finally saw Izaya again. He rushed forward, and Izaya did the same, he caught him in the air, spinning and twirling him in the air, holding him as close as he could to his body, while pressing a hard kiss on his lips.

Vorona was just heading for the door, when she saw the scene play out in front of her. She felt happy for the couple, but felt horrible for being the cause of tearing them apart, so she left as quietly as possible, to give them some privacy.

After their reunion, they headed up to Shizuo's bedroom, talking about the blonds breakdown.

''What have they done with you, my sweet Shizu-chan..I wish I could stay with you, but there is just no way. You are about to get married in 4 days, and I am getting in the middle of that. I really am happy you are back to normal, but you need to understand, that I can't be yours anymore. I..I shouldn't have come..''

As Izaya made to leave, Shizuo grabbed his hand and pulled him to his chest. Weirdly enough, it was enough to make Izaya blush, for some reason.

''At least grant me one last kiss. Please?''

Izaya did grant him a long, passionate kiss, but he found himself being gently laid on the bed on his back, his arms wrapped around the blonds neck, his throat being attacked by warm lips, and two hot hands running over his body, making their way to pull off his dark shirt.

And weirdly enough again, Izaya didn't want him to stop.

They were reduced into a naked pail of bodies, slick with sweat and tears as they moved oh so slowly, to savor the last touches they would receive from one another. They were gentle with each-other, like they were the two most precious gems in the world.

As Shizuo moved gently inside his soulmate, he felt complete. He had everything he had ever wanted, and he held it in his arms, making him release sweet sounds from his mouth, mainly his name whispered in ecstasy. And he wished they could be together in this moment forever.

As they finished together with a loud cry of pleasure and another new crack in the thick headboard, they knew they were living in their own little world. They would need to leave it the next morning, but they knew it would wait for them.

It would wait for the day, when they would finally find their happiness together.

And their little world would be waiting.

As long as they loved each-other.

 _Waiting..._

* * *

 **Okay, his dad, I admit, is kinda OOC, but in the same time he is not. I just wanted to squeeze out another meeting for them, a happy one this time.**

 **So, see you tomorrow,**

 **PrincessEvaOfTheZone**


	29. Fates Slips Through My Fingertips

**Chapter 29 is here, only one chapter to go. I really hope you will like the ending. It will be a happy ending as I have promised, even if it doesn't look like that at all.**

* * *

 **Enjoy.**

Even though they had everything, the morning still came, very much unwanted. Izaya was the first on to wake up. He turned his eye's to Shizuo, soaking in the sight he will be able to see one last time in his life. He looked content, a small smile on his face, as he had his arms wrapped around the ravens small waist. Izaya just stared for a while, but stopped soon enough to want to disappear from his life forever.

Izaya had it all figured out with his mother. Since the ticket Shizuo had gave the Orihara family was still in check, he would move away to America to pursue his career as an artist. His family would stay in Japan, if he ever wished to return to his would be the best for him to get away from his work, away from the whole Shizuo ordiel.

He knew it was the best for him to not tell the blond about him leaving. He knew it would hurt him, and Shizuo even more, but it had to be done. He couldn't live as his secret lover or just a quick night, if he got too messed up. Izaya had fixed everything for Shizuo to live like a normal human, but without him in his life.

Izaya needed to turn the already third chapter in his life, leaving Shizuo behind. For it was for the best. For the both of them.

So he left the warmth of his lovers embrace for the last time, and stood up to gather his scattered clothes from last night. It had been wierd, when they made love, but there were tears streaming down their faces, as if they knew that was the big end to their love.

Izaya dressed himself up quickly and silently, before slipping out of the room, leaving the blond behind him forever.

He went down to the first floor, running into Kanra in his way down, and she gave her thanks, for he was able to heal him overnight, and her beloved master was finally on his legs, living as a normal person. In answer, Izaya just politely bowed and offered her a small smile, whitch she returned. The raven finally reached the front door, and exited. Just as he turned the corner to catch a taxi, the white limousine rolled into the Heiwajima driveway, signaling the return of Vorona and Mr. Heiwajima.

Just as the both of them entered the mansion, they saw Shizuo rushing down the stairs, with a rumpled white dress shirt on, trying to close his belt as fast as he could, while running. He tried to sneak past the couple that just had entered, but his fathers firm grasp held him in place. Vorona stood off the side, staying quiet on her part.

''I reckon that your little obsession has finally come to an end.''

His answer was just a let down head, and a strong shrug shaking of his hand. He stayed with his head let down to face the floor, just as Mr. Heiwajima smirked and fixed his suit.

''Very good. I know reckon it would be the best time to finally get ready with the wedding preparations.''

After saying that, he disappeared from the room somewhere in the mansion. It only left Vorona and Shizuo in the room together. Shizuo just stared once more at the door, before whispering in a broken voice.

''I didn't even get to say good-bye.''

He turned around and left in the same direction as his father went, and he knew he had to hold this part of the deal, since his father had alowed him his last night with Izaya.

Vorona still stood silent in the room, her heart breaking for the man she was supposed to marry in a few days time. She could see the mans heart breaking inside him, even though the most important day in his life was coming soon.

She turned to walk to the same room as the two men had gone, to discuss the matters of the wedding, but as she spoke, she saw that Shizuo didn't want to be there, planning a wedding together with a woman he did not love.

And she knew how he felt. For she felt the same. And she knew how much it hurt, to leave somebody you love behind.

* * *

It was a day before the wedding, and Izaya was almost done with his packing, having left to throw in the things, that he would need for his new apartment he had bought with the help of his mother savings. He promised to pay her back, and if his career would kick off succesfuly, he would pay for the twins education.

The family spent quality time together one last time, before it was going to be a good-bye, and they didn't know how long they would not see each-other.

What had surprised the Orihara household, was that THE Hanejima Yuuhei himself, had brought them a letter. Or, specifically, a wedding invitation for the whole Orihara family. Including Izaya.

Mrs. Orihara said that they would think about it, while the twins screamed their heads off, saying they would definitely be there, if Kasuka would be their chaperon, on which he strangely agreed. He laid his eye's on Izaya, before storming into the appartment, to crush him into a huge bear hug. Izaya was utterly shocked, but accepted and returned the gesture. He had to strain his ear, but he thought, that he heard a 'thank you'.

''For what?''

''For..making my brother feel the happiness he deserved. I would have beed honored to have you as my brother-in-law. I hope to see you tomorrow at the ceremony with the rest of your family.''

And with that, he left.

* * *

The torturous wedding finally came, as Shizuo sat in his assigned room in the hotel, where the wedding would take place. His father, of course, invited the whole business world, making it into a show.

The blond was getting dressed in is room, and he already uncomfortable. His bowtie was squeezing his neck, he couldn't breath. He felt ridiculous in the pure white suit, feeling like an abominable snowman. He groaned in his seat, as his mother tried her best to fix the mess, that was his wild hair, before she gave up.

''Honey, smile a little. This is supposed to be your happiest day in your life.''

''It would be, if I were to marry the right person.''

Mrs. Heiwajima sat next to her son, dragging his head in her lap to run her fingers through his fluffy hair.

''I know baby, I know. But, you know what a man your father is. You won't be able to change his mind. I know it hurts, but it will pass. Trust me..I know.''

* * *

The wedding march sounded more like the death march to Shizuo's ears. He looked in the seats, his eye's meeting the familiar faces of the Orihara twins and their mother, but not the man he was expecting. He watched his bride come closer to him through the aisle.

He had to admit. Vorona was, indeed, a beautiful woman. The white of her dress complimented her fair skin, the long train behind her making her look like a stoic angel. Her blond hair was made in a delicate bun, an her veil was attached into a small crown, whitch was stuck in her hair.

As she made her way across the aisle, she looked at her feet, one of her delicate hands holding a big bouquet of red roses, and her other hand linked in her fathers elbow. She finished her walk, and the ceremony began.

The priest finally made it to the part, where the couple had approve of the unity.

''Shizuo Heiwajima, do you take Vorona Douglanikov as your lawfully wedded wife.''

With out emotion, Shizuo opened his mouth.

''I do.''

The priest turned to the bride.

''Do you, Vorona Douglanikov, take Shizuo Heiwajima, as your lawfully wedded husband?''

Silence. The whole crowed were on edge to await a small answer, but it never came. Well, not the kind they were expecting..

''I do...not.''

The guests gasped in unison, like in a bad comedy, but this was real. Vorona looked at Shizuo's confused face, and let go of his hands.

''I refuse! I refuse to marry a man, who I am not in love with, and this man has a love of his own!'' She paused for a bit, taking a deep breath and gaining up her courage.

Mr. Heiwajima jumped up from his seat, trying to fix the mess.

''But he has slept with you, and the result of it, is that you are pregnant with his child!''

''The child in not his!''

The guests gasped again.

''The real father of this child is my lover and my closest friend, Sloan! And, the fact that Shizuo has slept with me is a fraud! I had drugged him with a love potion, to confuse his brain. I was the one, who forced myself on him, and I understand, what a great mistake I have made. And I am truly sorry, but I do not want to marry this man, while my heart belongs to Sloan.''

She outstretched her hand, and the said man took it in his own, pressing a small kiss to her usually stoic lips. For the first time, Shizuo smiled for Vorona. And it came from his heart.

''So, today, I choose to marry Sloan, and I wish for Heiwajima-san, to go and chase after his love.''

Mr. Douglanikov wasn't shocked, even happy for his daughters decision, so he let the unity happen. Mr. Heiwajima was fuming, but he didn't want to get in on his partners bad side, so he allowed it also.

''It seems, Shizuo, you can have Orihara-san, for I have no more use for you. Go, and get out of my sight.''

The blond was almost jumping in joy, when suddenly, the twins jumped up from their seats.

''Onii-san is leaving! Right now!''

The smile on Shizuo's face fell, as he was getting nervous.

''Where is he going?!''

Kururi opened her mouth, whispering softly.

''America...20 minutes..Flight A-13.''

As he heard those words, Shizuo ran out like a bolt out of the hotel, trying to tag a taxi to take him to the airport.

He finally nailed one, which was the lucky car of one Sasuke-san.

''Where to, young man?''

''The airport, and step on it.''

''Okey, dokey. Just hold on.''

And the old man took off, faster than a street racer, drifting into alleyways and throughout the city, making Shizuo almost throw up. But, alas, even the miracle driving got him to his destination with 2 minutes in reserve. He rushed inside of the airport, running to the closest info desk.

''Where..ha..is.. flight A-13?''

''Ah, just a moment. Okay, just take this hallway until the very end, then make a sharp left.''

''Thank you!'' And he took off again. He ran like the wind, never dropping his speed. It was so close, just around the corner!

As he turned, he saw the huge metal door shut, that lead to the boarding ramp, and the plane taking off in the small distance. Shizuo abruptly stopped.

He...missed the plane.

He was allowed to have Izaya, but he was not fast enough. He knew he was heading to America, but the land was huge, there was no way for him to find the raven.

He dropped to his knees, holding his head into his arms.

His fate had literally slipped out of his fingers.

* * *

 **And, that's a wrap until tomorrow!**

 **PrincessEvaOfTheZone**


	30. My Fate Does Have A Happy Ending

**Soo...**

 **After that traumating end of Durarara!, I felt I had to give you all heartbroken royal subjects a gift. Yes, you are now promoted as my royal subjects, you are no longer peasants. I was shaken to understand there won't be anymore Durarara! on Saturdays, but I hope I will find some anime to catch my heart as much as this one did.**

 **So, to cheer you all up today, I present the last chapter of Suit and Tie.**

* * *

After picking himself up from the unsuccessful chase, he thought the only logical thing would be to contact his family and ask about his whereabouts. Shizuo made his way back to the chapel, where the whole wedding setup was being shut down, and he saw the twins still clinging to his younger brother, so he made his way over there.

He caught the attention of Kururi, since Mairu had her attention to Kasuka. The quieter girl saw him looking at her, so she went ahead to meet him.

''Do you know where I will be able to reach Izaya? I know he went to America, but do you know where he lives, or anything like that?''

''Ask...Mom.'' The girl whispered out, before pointing out at the back entrance of the building, where the blond assumed, the mentioned Mrs. Orihara was. So, Shizuo made his way over there, and as he opened the door, he saw the woman end a call on her phone, and she was putting it in her purse.

''Mrs. Orihara?''

''Oh, Shizuo-kun! I didn't expect you to here. I thought you went to the airport.''

''I didn't make it. You were talking on the phone just now. Was it him?'' The blond asked, his tone careful. The woman averted her eye's from his, looking at anything but him.

''W-wait. Was that even the right flight?''

Mrs. Orihara kept her mouth in a straight line, not wanting to tell the man the truth. But she knew, she would have to tell him eventually.

''It wasn't. We gave you the wrong flight, so you wouldn't be able to reach him. I suppose, when you returned here, he went aboard on his flight.''

Shizuo was shocked. Izaya's own family had lied to him about his lovers whereabouts, and made it so he wouldn't be able to reach him in time. He felt angry, but he didn't let his rage consume him. He just felt comfused this time.

''Why? You saw, I'm finally free, I have the permission to have him. I have the permission to marry him. Why did you lie?''

''I didn't want my baby boy to hurt anymore. He was unstable, even before he met you, after his last romance. I knew he wouldn't agree or believe you, so I didn't tell you the right flight. I want him to settle down his life, and finally become an artist. Until I get news of him being okay, I will not tell you his address. Please, I hope you can respect my wish, Heiwajima-kun.''

Feeling defeated, Shizuo hung his head, but payed his respects to her wish. He didn't want to intrude in Izaya's life, if he wasn't wanted. All he ever wanted, was the raven to be happy. Even, if that happiness wasn't by his side.

As he went back inside of the chapel, he felt somebody tug at his arm. He turned around, and found himself face to face with Vorona still in her wedding dress, standing together with Sloan, his hand around her waist.

''Shizuo-sama, I heard you didn't make it. I am very sorry.''

''Yeah, ah, it's okay. I'll get over it. And now, come to think of it, now I need to find a new assisstant.''

''Speaking of work, that is what we wanted to speak with you about.'' Sloan and Vorona were the ones to speak up.''I have talked to both of our fathers, and Heiwajima-sama said, that he no longer needs you to run his company.''

''The hell! Well, tell him he can show the company up his ass, if he wants to.''

''We wanted to speak to you, to offer you a deal. We want to create a company for entertainment, and we need a CEO. Since you have sort of an experience, we want to offer the place to you. Since I am going to elope with Sloan, my father gives our company over to me, and I think, if we can't be husband and wife, maybe we would make great business partners.'' Vorona finished, reaching out her hand for a handshake.

* * *

Shizuo did agree to the proposal, and became the CEO of the entertainment company, that found aspiring artists, opened new theaters, created original restaurants, hosted and supported talent shows, etc. Since Shizuo employed all his father company's employees, his fathers company went bankrupt, and the attention went only to the CEO Heiwajima.

The company became on of the most succesful in all of Japan, with international conection, thanks to Vorona and Sloan.

Shizuo did not get a new assistant, for it would bring painful memories, and he saved the position if for some miracle reason Izaya would return to him.

It has been over a half year later, when Shizuo saw Izaya again. And not even in person.

It had been a usual work day, and Shizuo had finished a meeting with his business partners, and some employees had handed in some paperwork.

As the blond looked over all the papers, a knock on the door disturbed his peace. He gave the command to come in, and it was somebody, that he didn't expect.

''Mrs. Orihara? What are you doing here?''

''I hope you remember, that I told you long ago, that I won't tell you anything about my son, until he has settled down, right?''

Shizuo just nodded, listening, to what the woman wanted to say, and where she was going with this.

''I received a message from him, that he is more than settled down. His talent has finally been seen in the world of art, so here.''

The raven haired woman reached into her purse, and pulled out a big brown envelope, before bowing and exiting.

''I hope you know what to do with this.''

As soon as she left, the blond grabbed the envelope, opening it. Inside, was a red, American magazine, and on the cover, was none other than Izaya himself. He looked just the same, as h had met him the first time. He was blushing a bit in the picture. The text read.

'' _New aspiring artist Izaya Orihara crashes into the world of art. See his masterpiece revealed in his debut gallery this Saturday,_ _at Agora gallery, New York.''_

Attached to the magazine, was an address.

* * *

The crowd was bigger, than Izaya had expected in his entire life. It felt like the whole population of America had swarmed to his debut at the gallery, and he was getting even more nervous. It was time to reveal his masterpiece, and the interview, that went along with it, and his face would be seen on the TV for the whole world to see.

As the time went, the crowd swarmed to the covered painting at the middle of the gallery. Izaya took his place at the podest in front of the piece, ready to reveal the painting.

After a brief introduction of himself, Izaya pulled the string, that was attached to the cover of the painting.

The cover fell off, and revealed his masterpiece. It was a recreation of the painting he had painted on Shizuo's mansions wall, but instead of only his eye's, a pair of caramel brown were put right over his eye's.

''Mr. Orihara! How long did it take to create this masterpiece?''

''It took me about 2 weeks, until I got the feel how to put it on my canvas.''

''Mr. Orihara, does the pair of eye's belong to you?''

''A-ah..yes..yes, they do.''

''Who is owner of the other pair of eye's in the painting. Is it your lover or is it just random?''

The gallery fell silent, as Izaya took in a deep breath.

''The eye's belong to the love of my life, that I lost a long time ago. I don't expect to see this person ever again. This original piece is the only thing I have of them.''

''Bullshit.''

The whole gallery turned around to see, who was the person, that said it. The crowd parted almost like for Moses, revealing a tall, blond man, standing in the middle.

''I call bullshit. I am the owner of the original work. Besides, why would you need only the eye's, when you can have the whole me?''

Izaya's eye's were trembling with unshed tears. His lover was finally standing in front of him. He forgot about the interview, and his debut, making his way down the small stairs, jumping in Shizuo's arms. Forgetting about the cameras filming and the footage being shown all over the world, they came together in a passionate kiss.

After breaking apart, Shizuo reached inside his pocket, pulling out a familiar velvet box, popping it open.

''So, let's redo it. Izaya Orihara, will you marry me? For real this time?''

''I will. I love you, Shizuo.''

''I love you too, Izaya.''

The blond pulled out the new ring out of the box, putting it on his lovers finger, before pulling him in into another kiss.

* * *

When Izaya Orihara became Izaya Heiwajima, he was recognized all over the world. He became the Co CEO of the entertainment company, became a world known artist, and finally had the happy ending he deserved. But, let's hear him say it himself.

* * *

I had learned to despise love. I thought it was a useless emotion, that could only hurt you. Whispers of love would become lies to my ears. But he made me change my opinion. I have learned to accept love once again. I finally see, that love is supposed to hurt, you have to be hurt, to feel the healing, that love can give a person. I have been married for 2 years now, and I understand love. It can sometimes hurt you, and make you feel like you are going to die, but the happiness you feel, when love brings back the only person you have ever wanted, you know the pain is worth it. And-

''Izaya, would come help me please?''

Pause that thought for a bit.

''Shizuo, are you serious? You still don't know how to do your tie? But, I'll better do it, before we miss the premiere.''

''Thank you, honey. What would I do without you?''

''You wouldn't be able to fix your tie, that's for sure.''

''I love you, Izaya.''

That actually surprised me. But, the answer has become a muscle memory for me now.

''I love you too, Shizu-chan. Now, let's go. We're already late.''

''I'm right behind you.''

* * *

 _You'll wear your Suit_

 _And I'll fix your Tie_

 _We will be together, until the day we die._

* * *

 **And, end it with a corny poem.**

 **Thank you all for sticking to the end of this journey. I love you all from the bottom of my heart.**

 **I'll start working on my next fic in April, so stick around for that.**

 **And so,**

 **goodbye for now,**

 **PrincessEvaOfTheZone**


End file.
